Friends First Then Love
by gingerxo
Summary: Nathan and Haley have been friends for a while. Both have feelings for each other but are afraid to admit it because it usually ends in a fight. What happens one night and one fight begins to change everything? Is Nathan ready to put down his pride and learn to love even though he was never shown love? Naley/Brucas
1. Chapter 1

One Tree Hill High – End of Senior Year (April)

 **Author's note:** Haley and Nathan are not together yet. Brooke lives with Haley and they're best friends.

 **Chapter 1: The Fight and Cuddles**

Haley stood in the rain completely lost and cold. She was crying so hard she was surprised that she could even stand up. She couldn't go home, that's where Brooke was and that's why she left in the first time. Just the thought of Brooke's name made her even more upset. The fact that her supposed best friend could be so cruel and say such hurtful things made her question their entire friendship. She didn't know where to go. She didn't know where to go until she saw a familiar tall figure with black hair running quickly past her house. It looked like she wasn't the only one caught in the rain.

"NATHAN! NATHAN!" Haley yelled, questioning why she was calling out to her good friend Nathan who she recently just also got into a fight with because she realized she loved him and her jealousy overtook her when she saw him on a date with some whore named Rachel.

"Haley? Haley is that you? What are you doing out here in the rain?" Nathan asked as he whipped his body around and stopped to face her.

"I got into a fight with Brooke and my mom, and I can't go home." Haley replied, choking back more tears.

"What? What happened Hales?" Nathan approached her slowly. He was nervous because this was the first time that they had talked in three weeks and he found her so beautiful that it was almost intimidating, but she could never know.

"I...I….don't wwww-" Haley choked up and began to cry again when Nathan put his arms around her in a hug.

"You can stay with me if you want. You can stay in the guest room, my mom won't mind and Dan is out of the picture now.."

"Nathan, that's sweet but I c-"

"Stop it Hales. I'm offering. Besides you have nowhere to go and you know that Lucas is going to side with Brooke no matter what happened. Just stay with me, you can leave early if you want before my mom notices." Nathan smiled at her hoping to cheer her up and he was relived when she nodded back.

"Thank you, sorry about everything that's happened the past few weeks…I just…"

"Hales, stop talking. It's okay. That's why we are friends, we fight get over it and move on. Besides, how could I stay mad at someone so pretty as you?" Nathan always liked to slide in some small compliments just to make Haley feel better and to be able to control his feelings. He knew how he felt about her but she was so hot and cold that he just never wanted to take the chance and tell her. After their last fight when feelings came up they ended up not speaking for three weeks. He didn't want that again. He needed her in his life whether it would be romantically or friendly. He needed her. But he also was afraid. He was afraid because he didn't exactly know what love was or how it felt and that scared the shit out of him. His father only cared about living his dream through Nathan.

Haley smiled back and they ran over to his house, which luckily was only down the block from hers. After Dan and Deb separated Nathan and his mom moved to the other side of Tree Hill where Haley, Brooke, Peyton and Lucas lived. It worked out in his favor because all of his friends were here and the river court, which he liked to practice on daily with Lucas. The NBA wasn't going to come out of luck. It took hard work and dedication and that's what Nathan was all about.

They got back to Nathan's and he showed Haley where the guest room was. It was the room next to Nathan's, which gave him a sense of relief. This way if he needed to he could check on her to make sure she was safe. He felt this constant need to protect her, something that he took pride in.

"Thank you again Nathan, I really appreciate it. I'll go home tomorrow once things have cooled off." Haley smiled at Nathan as she headed to her room. Nathan laid out one of his mom's outfits that she never wore so that Haley could put on some dry clothes.

"Don't worry about it Hales. Just remember, I'm always here." Nathan smiled back. "Goodnight." He closed the door and changed into his pajama bottoms. He was anxious just thinking about her sleeping next door to him. She was so beautiful and so kind. She was everything he could want in a girl but he valued their friendship too much to attempt anything.

In the other room Haley laid wide awake. She was still shaken up from her fight with her mother and Brooke. The words replayed in her head, over and over like a bad movie.

" _Haley you're nothing but a pathetic, Virgin Mary, little tutor girl. You're so judgemental and ignorant and none of us even like you. We just pretend to because we feel sorry for your PONCHO WEARING ass!" Brooke yelled as she slammed down the silverware onto the counter. "NO ONE LIKES YOU TUTOR GIRL. No one likes a know it all it's no wonder that Nathan doesn't love you back! He never will."_

Usually Haley didn't let people's comments get to her but hearing it from her best friend is what made it worse. The fact that she brought Nathan into it is what tore her apart since Brooke knew the struggle that she faced every day when she saw Nathan with another girl. Haley was never popular. She was always considered a "nerd" while Nathan was "Mr. Popular basketball star." She was ordinary. He was extraordinary.

Haley tried to fall asleep. She closed her eyes and counted sheep, then counted backwards from 100. All tricks her mother taught her when she had trouble sleeping as a little girl. She tossed and turned and kept throwing the covers on and off. She flipped over and looked at the clock: 2:14 AM. She didn't want to be alone. Her mind was racing, her heart was racing, she was never going to get to sleep. So she did the unthinkable. She got up, took her blanket and walked next door to Nathan's room. She braved herself as she took a deep breath and knocked. No response. She knocked again. Still no response. "This is stupid.." She said as she turned on her heel to walk away. Just as she turned away she heard the door crack open slowly and saw Nathan standing there squinting, bed head, shirtless and all.

"Was that you knocking? Is everything alright?" Nathan groggily asked as he rubbed one of his eyes. Truth was he had just fallen asleep because his mind was also racing with endless thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. I just couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind I guess. I needed some company. I didn't mean to wake you." Haley looked so sad as she looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Nathan.

"You didn't wake me. I was just getting to sleep, I haven't been able to sleep either. Do you want to lay down with me? Maybe having company will help you sleep?"

"Maybe.. I mean Brooke and I do share a bed so I am use to sleeping with someone else. Although she does take up the whole bed.." They both chuckled. Nathan opened the door wider and gestured for Haley to come in. They laid down; Nathan under the sheets and Haley on top of them just covered in her blanket.

"Hales, don't be silly. You can come under the covers with me, it gets cold in here at night. Besides, I don't bite." Haley laughed as she rolled over to face Nathan. She nodded and squeezed herself under all the sheets. Nathan pulled her in. "I hope this is okay. I know you like to cuddle, especially after a fight with Brooke."

"You remembered that from all those bus rides for your away games? We always cuddled on the bus and shared headphones when Brooke was being the typical cheerleading captain: bitchy and mean."

"Of course I remembered Hales. I loved those moments." Nathan smiled at Haley and felt his heart quicken. She was so beautiful, even when she was sad.

"Goodnight Nathan. Thanks for being the best friend a girl could ask for." She smiled back as she nuzzled in close to him, her head on his bare chest. He kissed her forehead and she felt herself melt in his arms.

"Haley.. wait. There's something I need to tell…" But before he could even finish his sentence he heard Haley breathing heavy next to him. This was the telltale sign that Haley James was dead asleep. He sighed but couldn't help but smile. "I love you.." He whispered as he nuzzled his head on top of hers and pulled her in closer.

 _Hope you guys like! More chapters to come as long as you review!_


	2. Chapter 2: I Ain't Missing You At All

_Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I couldn't wait to get this chapter up so I wrote it during a homework break. It's a little longer than the last one but hopefully you enjoy it! XOXO_

 **Chapter 2: I Ain't Missing You At All**

Truth was, Nathan didn't sleep the rest of the night. He knew that he could easily fall asleep with Haley next to him but his mind kept racing over the fact that he had just told her he loved her. Honestly, Nathan couldn't believe the words fell right out of his mouth. There was no question that he loved her, he did, but the word love itself was enough to scare the shit out of him. I mean, who could blame him? His whole life he had Dan telling him, "I love you son." But then pushing him further and further with basketball, never letting him quit no matter what. If he was sick, or in pain, that didn't matter; he played. And all those rare times that Dan told his older brother Keith that he loved him, that was a lie. Dan killed his own brother, Nathan's uncle, in cold blood. Sure, he knew his mother loved him but she was gone half the time doing who knows that, probably trying out some new drug. Nathan had his parents to blame for his fear of love and the fact that he knew he was feeling something strong towards Haley was terrifying. He prayed that she really was passed out and didn't hear him say I love you, especially since he knew Haley felt something towards him but wasn't sure what that was.

He tried to close his eyes and let the world take over, but when he wasn't freaking out about telling her that he loved her, he was busy staring at her sleeping. She looked so peaceful, so warm. She had not changed her sleeping position since she had fallen asleep and that made Nathan smile. It was obvious that she felt safe around him, and he already knew that she felt comfortable around him. He didn't want it to end.

-One Tree Hill -

Haley woke up abruptly, trying not to stir Nathan when she tensed as she woke. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9:00 and she had slept in way past her mother. Her mother would be at the door waiting for her to return so that they could fix things up and ask her daughter why she was gallivanting all night. Haley slipped out of Nathan's grasp and quickly threw on her shoes. She didn't bother changing out of Deb's clothes she would just wash them and return them later. She quietly left the room, went to grab her wet clothes and hauled out the door. She raced home, praying that it was just her mother who was awake and not Brooke. She wasn't sure if she was ready to deal with that mess and have to explain to both of them where she was. Brooke wouldn't believe her, there was no way.

She raced through the door and felt her heart sink when she saw just Brooke standing there waiting.

"Hi Brooke…where's my mom?" Haley asked as she closed the door behind her and embraced herself for what was to come. She couldn't even bring herself to look in Brooke's eyes.

"She got called into work. I told her I would keep an eye out for you, tutor girl. She was worried sick about you last night and so was I." Brooke took a sip of her coffee and never let her gaze leave Haley. Haley could feel her staring her down.

"Why do you care where I was? Last time I checked you were pretty mean to me back there Brooke Davis." Haley glanced at her once and then looked away, looking at the television that was faintly playing the news in the background.

"Chris Keller called looking for you.." Brooke immediately changed the subject and Haley shuddered at his name. She wanted to block out that memory she had with him last month and pretend that it never happened. She also definitely didn't want Nathan to find out, not that it mattered. They weren't together and Nathan was gallivanting with Rachel so Haley turned to Chris for comfort. Besides, it was just a kiss… or two.

"I could care less." Haley started to walk away, Brooke feeling defeated.

"Tutor girl, wait!"

"Don't you mean Virgin Mary? Or I don't know… poncho girl?" Brooke cringed as Haley threw her words back at her. She knew she had drawn the line, she had let her pride get the best of her. She realized she was beginning to turn into her mother and that's the last thing that she wanted.

"I'm sorry Haley. What I said was really uncalled for and just plain mean and you don't deserve that. You're my best friend tutor girl, and you've helped me through so much. I just got super jealous of all your accomplishments and I let my pride get the best of me. I realized I was beginning to act like Victoria and that's not who I want to be. I'm really sorry, and I didn't mean any of it… Nathan would be lucky to have someone like you." Brooke's voice sounded sincere and by the way Brooke's face looked, Haley could tell that she was being sincere. After all, they were best friends and best friends were supposed to fight. That was normal, even if they did say things they didn't mean. Haley sighed.

"Now there's the Brooke Davis that I know. Come here!" Haley opened her arms towards Brooke who hesitated for a second before returning Haley's hug. At least something was starting to go right.

-One Tree Hill-

Nathan patted the bed next to him to wish Haley a good morning and realized that she was gone. He woke up confused as to where she could have gone and what time it was. He looked over at the clock, which read 12:30.

"SHIT!" Nathan yelled as he jumped out of bed and grabbed the first pair of jeans and shirt that he saw, hoping to God that they were clean and didn't smell. He was late to his basketball practice with Lucas down at the River Court. It was the weekend, and Lucas and Nathan often spent their weekends shooting hoops and practicing their game. They both wanted to impress the rest of the scouts who might come by, even though basketball season had just ended and Tree Hill took home the trophy. They both were patiently waiting for college offers, even though Lucas was advised not to play due to his heart condition. Nathan had gotten some offers but he was still waiting on Duke.

When Nathan finally arrived at the River Court (beating his record time) Lucas was already shooting and Mouth was announcing his every play. Nathan chuckled to himself, some things never changed.

"You're late little bro!" Lucas called as he shot another basket, never taking his eye away from the ball.

"I may be the little brother man but I can kick your ass in basketball any day." Nathan hopped out of his car and walked over to the court. He waited for the right opportunity to swoop in and steal the ball from Lucas. He ran, took a shot and smiled as he watched it swish through the basket.

"What the hell was that Nathan?!"

"Just playing the game Luke and reminding you of your place." Nathan playfully punched Lucas's arm and they began to play a "friendly" game. They got halfway through when Lucas stopped short and grabbed his chest.

"Dude, are you okay? Is it your heart?"

"Yeah, just need to rest."

"Luke, you should sit out and drink some water. Here." Mouth threw water over at Lucas who grabbed it on the first throw. They made their way over to the picnic bench where Mouth was sitting to take a breather. The brothers and Mouth engaged in regular conversation, discussing things like sports, graduation and what they were planning on doing once college started in the fall. Nathan was pretty pumped when the subject of Haley hadn't been brought up.

"Nate…there's something I gotta ask you." _Fuck,_ Nathan thought. This is where Haley's name was sure to be brought up.

"Sure man, what's up?" Nathan swallowed hard and clasped his hands together. When he got nervous he tended to sweat a lot, especially in his hands. He didn't want Lucas to see that he was feeling intimidated or nervous, like he had something to hide.

"What's the deal with you and Rachel?"

This was not what Nathan was expecting.

"Nothing man, she's hot. That's it."

"But I see the way you look at Haley, Nate. Are you trying to hurt her?" Lucas's voice got very serious. Nathan knew that he was on thin ice right now since he shared the same extreme need to protect Haley James.

"No man, I would never hurt her."

"Then why are you hanging all over Rachel?"

"Because… I don't want to talk about it. It's stupid." Nathan shrugged and began to stand up when Lucas stopped him.

"Listen little brother, we are friends now, you can tell me what's up."

"How can I be so sure Haley feels the same way? I don't even know what I'm feeling man. Last night she stayed over.."

"WHAT? DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HER?!" Mouth jumped backwards startled by Lucas's change in tone.

"NO! She got in a fight with Brooke and didn't wanna go home so she stayed at my house. She had her own room but she insisted on staying with me because she needed the company."

"I was about to kill you.."

"Yeah, no kidding. Let me finish. Anyways, I told her I loved her last night. She was knocked out and didn't hear me but I did and I regret it. I'm confused man. I never was shown love my entire life…I mean look at who our father is." Nathan couldn't believe that he was letting this all come out of his mouth to the last person he ever expected to talk to: his half-brother.

"No kidding. Dan has no heart."

"I just am scared. Haley deserves the world and I don't know if I'm good enough. I don't even know how she feels about me. I know she likes me but I just don't know how far it goes."

"Nate, listen to me. Haley loves you. She's told me. She would do anything for you. You need to tell her how you feel."

-One Tree Hill-

After talking to Lucas and beating him in their game, Nathan felt much better about himself and decided it was time to tell Haley James how he felt. He rushed over to her house and parked on the street in front of her driveway. He had gone over the speech in his head over and over again, hoping to get every word right. As he was walking to the door he noticed an unusual car in the driveway. He had been around the neighborhood enough to know who drove what and he did not recognize this car at all. He quickened his pace to the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. You could see her through the bay window in their living room and Nathan's heart sank. There she was, making out with none other than Chris Keller.

"DAMNIT NATHAN!" He yelled, as he threw the flowers to the ground and walked over to his car.

"NATHAN! Where are you going?!" Haley called out as she opened the front door and pushed Chris away.

"Why does it matter Hales? I see you're busy with your boyfriend Chris."

"He's not my boyfriend! He started kissing me and I was trying to fight him off, I want nothing to do with him Nathan! You know that!"

"Yeah, well I guess I was wrong. See ya Hales." He jumped in his car and closed the door. As he began to drive into the street he saw Haley running towards his car. He stepped on the gas and flew down the street looking back only once to see Haley standing there looking heartbroken.


	3. Chapter 3: You Love Who You Love

_Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! Much love to you all!_

 **Chapter 3: You Love Who You Love**

Haley couldn't believe this was happening. The man she loved and wanted was driving away because Chris Keller decided to make an appearance in Tree Hill. She was so angry and so upset. She didn't know what to do besides slap Chris Keller across the face. She marched up to her front door and saw Brooke and Chris standing there, both of their mouths agape.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID CHRIS!" Haley yelled as she walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Haley. Chris Keller did no wrong. Chris Keller was just kissing his girl." He smirked back, as he rubbed his face where she had hit him.

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRL! We had a thing back in NOVEMBER! It's been over and you know that I've always had a thing for Nathan so don't play dumb! You did this on purpose! You saw him coming up the driveway so you pulled me in for a kiss!"

"Chris Keller doesn't kiss and tell."

"GET OUT NOW!" Haley yelled as she pointed to the door. "Or else I am going to slap you again but this time it'll be even harder!" Chris winced and headed out the door, Haley slamming it behind him. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Um tutor girl… I thought you were smart!"

"What are you talking about Brooke?"

"GO CHASE AFTER HIM! Tell that man that you love him!" Brooke threw her hands in the air. As if the answer wasn't already obvious.

"But Brooke, I don't even know where he went.." Brooke held up one finger and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number quickly and waited for the voice on the other line to pick up. "Hi baby.." Haley smirked when she realized whom Brooke had called.

"Hey Brooke, is everything okay? I miss you. I can't wait to see you later at our appointment." Lucas's voice was heard through the phone, even though he spoke softly. Brooke always had her phone turned up loud. There was something about wanting to catch everything but also to grab people's attention at the same exact time.

"Yes baby, everything's fine. Yeah, yeah… Listen, I have a question for you.."

"Anything for you Brooke Davis."

"Do you know where Nathan usually goes when he gets upset and storms off?"

"Yeah, the River Court. Why? What happened?" Lucas's voice seemed to fill with panic. Haley had heard the whole conversation and was already on her way out the door.

"Let's just say Chris Keller happened." Brooke hung up. "Good luck tutor girl! You got this!" Haley waved and jumped into her car heading to the River Court as fast as she could hoping that she wouldn't miss him.

-One Tree Hill-

Nathan was pissed. He was upset. He didn't know what to feel. All he knew was that he had seen Haley and Chris Keller kissing. _How could I be so stupid?_ Nathan thought to himself. He dribbled the ball around the court but couldn't find the right focus to try and shoot. He threw the ball in anger and sat down on the court, putting his hands on his head. No one had ever made him feel this way. He felt like he had just lost someone in his family. He felt like a lost puppy.

"Nathan? Can we talk?" He heard her sweet voice approaching him but he didn't look up at her.

"About what Haley? I don't think there's much to talk about besides you making out with Chris Keller. God he is such a tool!"

"Nathan, let me explain. It's not what you think it is."

"It's not what I think it is? Are you serious Haley? I think I know what kissing is when I see it."

"Why are you being so harsh right now Nathan? You're not even giving me a chance to explain to you about what happened! If you would just stop being so arrogant…"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU HALEY. There. I said it. Are you happy now? Is that enough of an explanation for you?" Nathan stood up, throwing his hands in the air. He made eye contact with her and he couldn't bring himself to look away from her gorgeous eyes.

"Wha, what, what did you just say?" Haley was flabbergasted. Here, the boy that she had been friends with for years, who she always loved, was telling her that he loved her. She had heard him say it to her the other night but she didn't think he really meant it.

"I said that I love you Haley." He looked away from her. He couldn't bring himself to look at her anymore. It would just upset him more and increase his want to murder Chris Keller.

"I know you do Nathan."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about Haley?" Nathan was confused. But then he remembered he had told her he loved her the other night and he began to panic. Had she actually heard him?

"I heard you tell me it the other night. I just acted like I was passed out but truth was I was still half awake." Haley smiled.

"Oh my god this can't be happening. I get it…" Haley cut him off before he continued.

"I love you too…"

"What? Hales, you're just saying that to make me feel better." Nathan looked at her hoping that what she said was true.

"No I'm not. I love you Nathan Scott.." They both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, neither of them taking a step closer to one another. It began to rain.

"What is with Tree Hill and all of this rain?!" Haley cried out as she opened her palms to the sky and turned her head upwards to watch the rainfall.

"I don't know, but is it wrong that I want to kiss you right now?" Nathan asked her, as the rain began to fall harder. Haley shook her head no and smiled at Nathan. That smile was enough to melt his heart. He approached her and placed his hands on her cheeks pulling her in until her lips met his. He immediately felt this spark, this chemistry that he had been missing out on for so long. He felt passion as he kissed her harder both still standing on the River Court in the pouring rain.

-One Tree Hill-

Nathan and Haley headed back to Haley's house to go inside and put some dry clothes on and make some hot chocolate. Nathan was very skeptical at first because it was April and hot chocolate was a winter drink, but the two of them were so cold from being out in the rain that they didn't even care.

"I can't believe we got our asses stuck in the pouring rain!" Nathan laughed as he pulled into Haley's driveway. He looked over at her. _She is so beautiful_ , he thought to himself. Nathan thought she looked gorgeous even with her wet hair in her face, her mascara streaking down her cheeks and her clothes soaked to the core.

"Oh shut up! You're just saying that so I'll kiss you." She laughed and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Maybe but what are you gonna do about it Haley James?"

"This." She replied as she leaned in to kiss him. They began to passionately kiss in the car, fogging the windows from the heat that they were generating. They were enjoying it until they were interrupted by a loud, obnoxious knock on the driver side window. Nathan pulled his lips away from Haley's, who was already startled, and looked over to see none other than Chris Keller standing there in the rain with his arms crossed.

"What the hell?!" Nathan exclaimed as he looked over at Chris Keller. Chris motioned for Nathan to unlock his door and Nathan did. Chris decided to take it upon himself, wet clothes and all, to jump into Nathan's backseat. "Man, now I really gotta get this car cleaned out if you're stinky ass is going to sit in my backseat."

"Chris Keller showered this morning so therefore he does not smell in any sort." Chris had a twinge of defensiveness in his voice, which made Haley roll her eyes.

"I was talking about your music man. Your music stinks."

"I should hit you for that but there is a lady in our presence." Chris responded by glaring over at Nathan. "Besides, if my music was so bad then would I have had released two albums and be invited to a European tour? I think not."

"What do you want Chris?" Haley asked annoyed. She was having such a perfect, rainy, romantic afternoon with Nathan and she just wanted to get out of these clothes, get some hot chocolate and snuggle with Nathan.

"Well Haley, I came to ask our dear friend Nathan if he knew about us." Haley's eyes grew wide and Nathan whipped his head to face Chris.

"What are you talking about Keller?" Haley swallowed hard and her stomach began to do knots when she heard the anger in Nathan's voice. "You and Haley aren't dating. When are you going to get that through your thick over gelled head?"

"You are correct, we are not dating. But Chris Keller left his mark. Just ask Haley, she can tell you all about it I'm sure."

"Hales, what is this tool talking about?" Nathan turned to face Haley, whose face was really red.

"It's nothing Nathan, he's over exaggerating."

"Am I Haley James? Am I?" Chris looked back smirking at Haley. She knew that he was doing this just to spite her but she wanted to leap into the backseat and strangle the living hell out of him more than anything right now.

"Hales, just tell me what's going on right now!"

"Chris and I sort of had a thing around November but nothing stemmed from it. We made out a couple of times but that was it!"

"Damnit Haley! Why didn't you tell me this before?!" Nathan felt this wave of anger wash over him. He knew he had no right to be angry because they weren't together, but just the thought of Chris kissing his girl's lips made him cringe. Besides, it's not like Haley every told him this before and the had been pretty good friends for a few years now, or so he thought.

"Because Nathan, why should I?! You were so busy with Rachel and decided to ignore me so I found comfort in Chris! He was just being a friend to me and then one day he just kissed me and I stupidly kissed him back because I was lonely and felt rejected."

"Yeah, because that makes it SO much better Haley! I'm more upset that you never even told me when we were supposed to be "good friends"". Nathan hit the steering wheel and turned to face Chris. "Get the fuck out of my car before I ruin that ugly face of yours Keller."

"It was nice talking to you Nate!" Chris hopped out of the car laughing as he slammed the door behind him. Mission accomplished.

"Nathan why do you care anyways?! You didn't like me then! You were with Rachel, that whore! You knew I sort of liked you but you didn't feel the same so I didn't do anything wrong! And we are good friends, I just didn't think you would care!"

"Damnit Haley how naïve are you?! I have had feelings for you since I first laid eyes on you! I was with Rachel as a distraction because you never showed me any signs of you liking me! Besides, you know my history with my parents."

"Would you seriously stop blaming everything on your parents Nathan?" Haley was annoyed with the constant excuse and blaming of Nathan's parents. Sure, they were complete jerks and Nathan had a rough home life but she was tired of him using that as his excuse for everything.

"Is there anything else that happened with you and Chris? Truthfully Haley."

"No. That's it. He meant nothing. I've loved you this entire time too but I thought you didn't feel that way towards me. You always called me your best friend and your sister. I had no idea."

"Haley James, I have loved you since I first met you. I'm just bad at showing my emotions but I promise to get better at that. Just promise me you'll stay away from that tool please?"

"I promise Nathan." With that, they kissed and everything felt right again.

-One Tree Hill-

Haley and Nathan were cuddling on the couch watching reruns of Full House drinking hot cocoa. They were enjoying their time together and away from everyone. They hadn't come out as a couple to their friends yet but they were enjoying the secrecy and the time to themselves. That is, until Haley's phone started ringing off the hook.

"Its just Lucas. I can call him later, it's probably not important." Haley looked at her phone and put it down. It kept vibrating and ringing. After the third call Haley picked up her phone.

"Does he always call you like this constantly?" Nathan asked as he put down his cup of hot chocolate and turned to face her.

"No, he usually only calls once and leaves a message. He didn't even leave a message. I should call him back. I'm sorry Nathan."

"Hales, there's nothing to be sorry about, he's your best friend besides me and Brooke. Give him a call." Haley called Lucas back and before it could ring once, Lucas picked up.

"Haley! I need your help! I did something stupid." Lucas took a deep breath after spewing all the words out at once. He was just so relieved that he finally was able to get a hold of his best friend.

"What?! What are you talking about Luke? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I think." Lucas sounded frantic.

"You sure Luke? You don't sound fine. What happened?" Haley knew something was wrong. She had been best friends with Lucas since they were six and she knew when he was lying.

"Haley, I messed up." Lucas sounded like he was about to cry.

"Lucas what are you talking about!? You're scaring me!"

"Haley. I um, I sort of um… I got Brooke pregnant." Haley's jaw dropped and so did her phone. She didn't even know that Brooke was sick or had missed her period or anything. But that did explain the "appointment" that Luke mentioned to her on the phone.


	4. Chapter 4: Like Father, Like Son

Thank you all for the awesome reviews and support! Sorry it took so long for me to get this out – school work is piling up as the semester comes to an end, the joys of college..

 **Chapter 4: Like Father, Like Son**

" _Haley! I need your help! I did something stupid." Lucas took a deep breath after spewing all the words out at once. He was just so relieved that he finally was able to get a hold of his best friend._

" _What?! What are you talking about Luke? Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I think." Lucas sounded frantic._

" _You sure Luke? You don't sound fine. What happened?" Haley knew something was wrong. She had been best friends with Lucas since they were six and she knew when he was lying._

" _Haley, I messed up." Lucas sounded like he was about to cry._

" _Lucas what are you talking about!? You're scaring me!"_

" _Haley. I um, I sort of um… I got Brooke pregnant." Haley's jaw dropped and so did her phone. She didn't even know that Brooke was sick or had missed her period or anything. But that did explain the "appointment" that Luke mentioned to her on the phone._

 _-One Tree Hill -_

Haley didn't know how to react. She felt like a horrible friend, not being there for Brooke during all of this. She didn't even know that Brooke had missed her period. She tried to think back if there was any clues or hints that Brooke had given her. She felt her heart drop when she remembered the conversation they had the morning of the day of their fight.

 **Flashback**

"Haley, I need your help. I'm freaking out." Brooke had been frantic all morning. Haley was still in bed, it was Saturday and didn't want to get out of bed. It was the only day for her to sleep in and she valued her sleep on the weekends because she usually worked all night at the café.

"I'm sure everything's fine Brooke, whatever it is." Haley should have been more interested but she was still half asleep and Brooke had wakened her from a dream about Nathan. Those dreams had been reoccurring more and more lately.

"Tutor girl, my period is late! My period is NEVER late!" Brooke was frustrated, Haley could tell in her voice.

"Brooke, did you ever think it could be from stress? I mean you have been pretty busy designing your prom dress and Victoria has been on your ass about starting Clothes over Bros, plus you're not doing so hot in calculus right now.."

"Thanks Haley, I know I'm not doing good in calculus! But you do not understand, my period is never late. I have been plenty stressed before and it has ALWAYS came on time." Brooke stopped short and looked over at Haley who had looked to be back asleep. "UGHHHHHH" She slammed the bathroom door that was adjacent to the room they were sharing and sat down on the toilet. She had already bought 3 different pregnancy tests and was waiting for the first one to show her results. She told herself that no matter what the three tests said, she would still get a second opinion from a doctor just to be sure. As much as she didn't want a child right now, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of having a baby with Lucas Scott.

 **Present Day**

"Oh my god Nathan, I am so stupid!" Haley threw her hands to her head and began to pace around looking for her keys.

"What? Hales don't say that about yourself. You can't be stupid anyways, you're my tutor." Nathan joked but Haley shot him a look of unenthusiasm.

"Nathan! This is not a time to joke around! Lucas got Brooke pregnant and I'm a bad friend!"

"Wait what?! Lucas got Brooke pregnant? But Hales, how does that make YOU a bad friend?"

"Because! She was worried about missing her period and I just pushed her off because I was half asleep and dreaming about you!" Haley covered her mouth when she realized what she had just said. Her and Nathan just officially declared themselves a couple.

"OOOO my girl's naughty."

"Not THAT kind of dream Nathan! Come one, let's go see them!" Haley playfully slapped Nathan's arm and grabbed her keys. She couldn't go back in time and stop herself from not being a good friend to Brooke in that moment, but she sure as hell could make up for it.

-One Tree Hill -

Lucas didn't know what to say, frankly he didn't know what to feel. Of course he was scared, he was terrified, but he loved Brooke and he would love this baby. He didn't want to be like his biological father who just got up and left. He would be like Keith, someone who was always there for their child, even though Keith never got the chance to legally adopt Lucas. He was terrified and he knew his mother was worried. He kept picturing his sweet mother's face and the look of disappointment when Lucas shared the news with her. He had been crying and so had she. She was a teen mom when she had Lucas, she was Lucas's age, and the last thing she wanted was for history to repeat itself with her son. But Karen liked Brooke a lot and thought she had a good head on her shoulders, but she had so much to offer the world and so much potential. Lucas just sat there facing Brooke. Neither of them had said a word to each other when the doctor confirmed the news. Lucas had stepped out to call Haley, and his mother happened to be there in the waiting room when he called her. He couldn't stand the silence between him and Brooke. He loved that girl for goodness sakes, they should be excited, not giving each other the silent treatment. He thought Brooke was keeping up with her birth control, which turns out she wasn't. They were both at fault but that didn't mean they couldn't be good parents. Lucas stood up and walked over to Brooke. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he extended his arms open to her. She feel into his grasp and clung tightly to him.

"Lucas, I'm scared." She whispered as she sniffled, clearly trying to hold back tears.

"I know Brooke but it'll be okay. We will get through this and we will make great parents to this little baby." He reassured her, and himself. He pulled away from her and looked into her big, beautiful eyes and smiled. "You are so beautiful. I hope the baby has your eyes." She smiled back and began to cry. He pulled her back in close and held her.

"Well. Hello Son. Sorry to interrupt." Dan Scott burst through the door smirking.

"Do. Not. Call me that! I am not YOUR son." Lucas replied, gritting his teeth and facing Dan.

"Believe what you want but you're a part of my sperm so that makes you my son. Listen, your mother called me and told me what happened. She figured that I could come down here and talk with you."

"HA! And you expect me to believe that? Try again Dan."

"Believe what you want Lucas but she did. Now listen…" Before Dan could finish what he was saying he was rudely interrupted by his other son, Nathan.

"DAN? What the hell? Why are you here!?" Nathan looked at Dan, and then at Lucas and could figure out that Dan's presence was unwanted.

"Oh hello Nate."

"Can you just leave Dan? Can't you tell that no one wants you here or are you that stupid?" Haley stepped in and grabbed Nathan's arm pulling him back.

"Oh is this your little girlfriend? Is she going to protect you against your big old Dad?" Dan laughed to himself as he eyed Haley. She was so tiny and small and plain.

"Do NOT talk about Haley like that." At this point Brooke was getting pretty upset and overwhelmed so she called in the doctor. The doctors came and escorted everyone out of the room besides Haley, Lucas and Brooke. They were packing up their things to leave when Brooke walked over to Haley and hugged her and began to cry.

"Oh Brooke. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. But it'll be okay. I know you're scared but you are going to make a great mom. You've always wanted this and you're going to do great. It'll all work out." Haley pulled away and smiled at Brooke.

"Thanks tutor girl, I needed to hear that."

-One Tree Hill -

After all of the chaos of the day, Haley could not wait to go to bed. Brooke was staying with Lucas for the night and Haley was thrilled to have the bed all to herself. Part of her wanted to call Nathan and have him stay with her, but she didn't want to give him the wrong idea. She was still a virgin and she wasn't ready to have sex with Nathan. She had been in love with him for forever, but they just started dating and she didn't want to rush into anything that could potentially complicate things.

As she was getting ready for bed, she glanced over at her calendar and realized that prom was rapidly approaching. She had her mother's prom dress which she was going to wear, but she had no date. She wasn't sure if Nathan was going to ask her or if she should just assume that they were going together. She still had a week til prom, but she was not prepared one bit. She was so caught up in schoolwork, dreaming about Nathan, working, working on some new songs, and fighting with Brooke that she had lost track of time. Senior year was stressful. She had been so busy tutoring all the students who needed to pass a course to graduate next month, that she didn't even have time to blink. Before she knew it, they would be walking across that stage and starting the next chapter of their lives. Some going in one direction and everyone else going in another.

She was distracted by her thoughts until she heard a rapid knock on her bedroom window. She jumped in panic and slowly approached the window to see Nathan's smiling face staring back at her and waving. She opened the window and he crawled in, shutting it behind him.

"Hi Hales! I figured you could use some company." Nathan replied, smiling at Haley and kissing her forehead.

"Nathan! What are you doing here?" Haley was confused. She didn't invited him over, how did he know that she was alone?

"Lucas told me Brooke was staying with him and Brooke told me that you don't like to sleep alone so I came by to keep you company. I promise I'm not as creepy as this sounds." Haley laughed. Good ole Nathan covering his tracks.

"Well, Brooke is right but I didn't invite you over because I didn't want to give you the wrong idea.."

"Wrong idea? Nah. I have waited many months to be with you Haley, I think I can wait a couple more to have sex. Besides, I know you're little secret and I don't want to be like Chris Keller and pressure you into anything."

"Chris never pressured me to have sex Nathan.."

"Ew. I hate that name. I know, but he pressured you to kiss him and for that, I hate his dumbass face."

"Well, thank you for understanding and not being a tool like everyone in Tree Hill thinks you are." She joked playfully as Nathan gave her a look. She motioned for him to come lay down and they got under the covers and he held her close. "You just have to leave before my mom wakes up in the morning."

"I figured. Besides, I should probably shower before going to school. Don't want to embarrass my girl by being smelly." Nathan covered his nose with one hand and waved the air with the other to make a smelly motion. Haley couldn't help but laugh at his dorkiness.

"Speaking of, what about.." Before Haley could finish, Nathan cut her off.

"Prom? Oh don't worry about that Hales. I have something planned for you. I actually planned it out a while ago because I knew that you were the girl I wanted to be seen on the dance floor with. This time though, I know you'll say yes."

"Don't be so high and mighty Nathan Scott." She laughed, they both knew that she was going to say yes but she didn't want to give Nathan that satisfaction of knowing. It was fun playing this little game with him.

They kissed each other good night and snuggled together the entire night. Haley felt so warm and safe next to Nathan, something she definitely could get use to. She had loved this boy for so long and still couldn't believe that this was becoming a reality. She had always dreamed about laying next to Nathan at night and sleeping by his side and she loved every second of it. She loved that he didn't pressure her into anything, that he was always full of surprised and most of all, how much she realized she really wanted him. She didn't want to jump into anything sexual because she was not that type of girl at all, but Nathan was hot and here he was, shirtless and in her bed with messy bed hair. She slipped out of his embrace, praying that she wouldn't startle him and just stared at his face while he slept. She loved everything about his face. She loved everything about his body. She loved everything about him. So, she took her hand and she dragged it up and down Nathan's chest, trying to not tickle him too much but also make him stir. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a groggy look and smiled.

"Hales, what are you doing?" Haley responded by putting a finger to his lips and smiling.

"Is it bad that I want you right now Nathan Scott?"

"Ooo my girl is naughty…But Haley, we don't have to do anything. I'm okay with just sleeping." Nathan didn't want to pressure Haley into anything and he respected her boundaries. But, if she wanted it too he wouldn't turn her down.

"I want to though Nathan." She responded by pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss, breaking away to nuzzle into his neck.

"Haley… are you sure?" Nathan asked as he broke away from her and looked her in the eyes.


	5. Chapter 5:Roses Are Red

THANK YOU SO MUCH ! You guys have been so great with the reviews and I am really glad you all have been liking it and sticking it through with me as I get back into writing fanfiction. You guys are the absolute best!

 **WARNING: This scene is MATURE themed**

Chapter 5:

" _Hales, what are you doing?" Haley responded by putting a finger to his lips and smiling._

" _Is it bad that I want you right now Nathan Scott?"_

" _Ooo my girl is naughty…But Haley, we don't have to do anything. I'm okay with just sleeping." Nathan didn't want to pressure Haley into anything and he respected her boundaries. But, if she wanted it too he wouldn't turn her down._

" _I want to though Nathan." She responded by pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss, breaking away to nuzzle into his neck._

" _Haley… are you sure?" Nathan asked as he broke away from her and looked her in the eyes._

-One Tree Hill -

"Yes." Haley responded with a smile as she stared into Nathan's eyes. She was surprised. Ordinarily Haley James would never do something like this. For God's sake her and Nathan had been officially together for not even a full two days and here she was offering up her virginity to him like some gold prize. But, she did have strong feelings toward Nathan and always had but brushed them off. She knew that he was the right fit for her, even if it was incredibly early for them as a couple. She had know this kid almost her entire life, they had been best friends for years. She almost knew him as well as she knew Lucas. Was it so wrong for her to want to offer herself completely to him? He wasn't pressuring her, and she knew that's what people would think. That wasn't the case at all. Haley wanted to feel that connection with Nathan as one whole unit. Whether he knew it or not, Haley always had a feeling that Nathan was going to be the one she was meant to be with in the end.

"I don't want you to think I just want sex Haley, because that's not true. You heard me tell you I love you, and I stand by that. I love everything about you Haley James… your hair, your smile, your kind and genuine spirit, your caring heart, and the way you scrunch your face when you laugh at my stupid jokes. I also see the way you look at me on the basketball court and that's pretty cool." Nathan smiled as he tucked a piece of hair behind Haley's hair and kissed her neck. Her skin tasted so soft and warm. He wanted to explore. He wanted to know more about the Haley James that he had fell in love with.

"I don't think you just want sex Nathan. I know you love me. This is something I want to do. I want to give myself to you. I've been saving this for someone special, and that someone special is you. Besides, Brooke will LOVE that we are eskimo relatives.. or whatever that saying is." Nathan laughed.

"It's eskimo sisters Haley and don't ever mention that again, that's weird." Haley responded by kissing him passionately, itching her tongue into his mouth looking to explore.

"Just promise me that you'll be gentle okay?"

"Of course Hales. And if you want me to stop, or I'm hurting you, please tell me. That's the last thing I would want to do to my girl." Haley loved how protective and caring Nathan was towards her. She had been waiting for so long to hear his want to protect her, and had been dreaming about it for months.

They began to kiss, their tongues itching for more. Nathan placed his arms under Haley's shirt, rubbing her back before finding her bra strap and unhooking it, taking off her shirt and bra in one motion exposing her breasts. He felt himself get hard at the site of her naked chest and lowered his mouth onto her breast, gently sucking them and teasing her to see how badly she wanted it. She clung onto his back and let out a soft moan that told Nathan it was okay for him to continue. He felt her hands reach down to his pajama bottoms and begin to explore on the outside. He melted at her touch, her sweet touch. It felt so good and she wasn't even in his pants yet. He began to kiss her cheek and collarbone, something that he could tell turned her on. She tugged on his pants, taking them off in a rapid motion and Nathan broke away from kissing her delicate body.

"Someone's a little eager there huh Hales?" He laughed and she rolled her eyes as her cheeks turned a rosy red.

"Shut up and keep kissing me Nathan Scott." He stripped her off her pajama bottoms and felt her, teasing her before he inserted a finger in. He was gentle, Haley was new to this and he didn't want to hurt her.

Once they were both completely stripped of their clothes and wet and ready to go, Nathan slowly got on top of Haley and stopped to look into her eyes. God, he was so in love with her. He felt like such a shmuck. He wasn't used to this feeling. This was the girl he had been good friends with for years. The girl who was always too smart and too good for him. The girl that wasn't afraid to show Nathan what is was like to be cared about and loved. He rolled on the condom. He slowly inserted himself into Haley and saw her wince at the pain. He wanted to stop right there but she pulled him closer. He slowly inserted her some more and began to thrust a little. He wanted to enjoy and savor this moment so he took it slow. As he began to thrust Haley clung onto his back even harder and this made him want her even more. The way that she was depending on him was so sexy.

"You can speed up a little, I think I'll be okay." Haley whispered in his ear. Nathan began to thrust harder as Haley began to moan his name. God, he was so turned on by the sound of her moaning his name. He began to thrust faster in response. Haley clung harder as she began to reach orgasm and trembled under Nathan's arms. She let out a loud moan as she reached climax, her back arching. Nathan came with her, feeling their bodies becoming as one. He had just taken Haley James' virginity and made love to the girl he was head over heels for.

"Hales, are you okay?"

"Yes. Oh god Nathan that was great. Sorry about your back." Nathan looked at her as she giggled. He raised one eyebrow and looked in the mirror to see a dozen red claw marks all over his back. "It may have hurt a little more than I expected.."

"Haley! I could have stopped! I didn't want to hurt you!" Nathan looked over at her. She just continued to smile at her. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing his t-shirt. _She is so breathtaking. How did I get so lucky?_ Nathan thought to himself as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"It was fine Nathan! The pleasure outweighed the pain. Let's just say, I can't wait to do that again." They both laughed.

"We should probably get to bed, its 4am. We have a little less than an hour and a half to cuddle Haley James." He spanked her butt and motioned for her to crawl into bed where he laid next to her and held her close. He didn't want to let her go.

-One Tree Hill-

Lucas and Brooke were up all night. They both ignored the fact that they had school in the morning. They were too focused on figuring out what to do now that they had the knowledge that they were going to be parents in a little over 7 months. _A/N Brooke is about 6 weeks along._

Their biggest concern besides finances was Brooke and her fashion designing. Victoria had a fashion empire set up in Los Angeles for Brooke to take over once she graduated in May. Brooke didn't want to give up her dream, but she also didn't want to pick up and move to L.A. She didn't want to raise a child in that environment and Lucas was here in North Carolina. Brooke knew how much it sucked growing up with a father who was hardly ever there for you and that was the last thing that she wanted for her child, especially with Lucas's history with Dan. She also had no idea how she was going to face everyone at prom on Friday. They were sure to notice her teeny tiny baby bump. Peyton had already questioned if she had gained a little weight and she blamed it on Lucas's mother's pastries at Karen's Café where she spent a lot of her afternoons while Lucas and Haley worked.

"Luke, do you think we will be okay?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas looked at her, his heart pounding afraid that she was going to break up with him because he felt that he had ruined her dreams.

"As parents to this little baby. Like better than our parents were to us?"

"We have my mom Brooke, she will help us. But yes, we will be okay. We will be more than okay Brooke Davis." He kissed her forehead and felt relaxed as she laid her head on his chest.

-One Tree Hill -

Monday was rough. But then again, when wasn't Mondays rough?

Everyone was a buzz about Nathan and Haley becoming a couple. Rachel was straight out furious. She didn't understand how someone as bland as Haley James could score basketball star Nathan Scott's heart. She didn't like to loose and she made that very well known to not only Haley, but the entire student body.

Brooke didn't tell anyone she was pregnant, nor did she plan to. If anyone asked she was just going to say that gaining weight was the new skinny and encourage these girls that "0 was not a size."

Haley was on a cloud. She felt like she was on top of the world when she walked down the halls with Nathan's hand on her back or around her shoulder. People finally noticed her. By the time lunch came around, everyone was gossiping about them possibly being Prom Queen and King. This was out of her element but she was okay with that. This was the start of something new.

By the time 7th period came, Haley was ready to go home. School was exhausting and everyone was asking her for help with tutoring so that they could pass all their classes. She had appointments lined up all afternoon, plus she had to work a late shift at the café. She couldn't wait to go to bed and be in her jammies. She went to her locker to grab her stuff for her last class and saw that a rose was tapped to her locker. She smiled, Nathan was just full of surprises. She opened the locker and a dozen roses poured out, covering the floor. She laughed and picked one up, smelling it. It smelled so fresh, and so beautiful.

"Hey Hales, I hope you like red roses." Nathan came from around the corner and smiled at her. His hands were behind his back, which Haley thought was a little odd but then again, this WAS Nathan they were talking about.

"I love them. You are such a romantic Nathan Scott." She put the rose in his face, waving it around. He kissed her and then pulled a sign from his back that read,

" _Roses are red, violets are blue, please tell me you'll come with me to prom."_ Haley chuckled at his sign because it made absolutely no sense, but Nathan was never good at English in the first place so she knew that he was serious about it and she appreciated the effort and the roses.

"Of course I will Nathan!" She squealed and hugged him. She felt like she was on a cloud. She wanted to stop time so that she could feel how she felt in this moment forever.

 _A/N: Sorry, this chapter was a little short. I wasn't really sure how to go with it because I have a lot of good ideas for later on. The next one will fast forward to the day of prom! Hope you all enjoy!_


	6. Chapter 6: I Wanna Dance With Somebody

THANK YOU SO incredibly much for the constant reviews, love and support! I was really nervous jumping back into fanfiction because I was never a good writer, but you guys have really made this a fun and great experience! Here's another one:

 **Chapter 6: I Wanna Dance With Somebody**

 **PROM**

The day was finally here: senior prom. Haley and Brooke had been dreaming about their senior prom from the time that they were in third grade. They had notebooks designated to their senior prom, their wedding, and their future children. When they were younger they were ambitious and felt the need to be organized and to plan. Today, Haley was more of a planner than Brooke was but those memories were still there. What the book didn't tell Haley was that she would be going to her senior prom with none other than Nathan Scott, the boy who use to throw sand at her on the playground and stick gum under her desk as his way of "flirting". Haley was thankful that he had matured since then.

While Haley was in la-la land about prom, Brooke was distraught. She had gone through all of her dresses in her closet and not one of them fit her standard. She was kicking herself in the ass because she had never gone prom dress shopping because she was too caught up in cheerleading, Lucas, and battling with morning sickness that she lost track of time. Now, here she was with no dress and a small baby bump that was starting to slowly form but only she could notice because she stared at her body every day. She wasn't going to really show until a couple more months. She was still very early in her pregnancy but she knew she was gaining weight and she felt like the entire world noticed, when in fact they didn't. Being constantly in the eye of the school body, Brooke had to make sure that no one would notice her weight gain. She wasn't ready to come out to everyone that she was pregnant, but at the same time she wanted the secret to be lifted off her shoulders. She still hadn't even told her mother, who would surely have a fit and tell Brooke that this was one big mistake and that she was ruining her life. She wasn't ready for that negativity, especially after how shocked Karen was when they told her.

"HALEY! I have NOTHING to wear!" Brooke screamed, as she ripped down yet another dress from her closet and threw it on the floor.

"I'm sure there's something that you can wear Brooke. I mean, you have so many clothes. Just makeshift something. You are an aspiring fashion designer after all right?" Haley tried to reassure her best friend who was frantically pacing around the room with her hands on her hips.

"What if I look fat in my dress? I can't look fat. I'm not ready for that."

"I'm sure you won't look fat Brooke. You're less than 2 months into your pregnancy and you don't start to show until at least 4 months, you're just being self-conscious."

"OMG I just realized something tutor girl. I can't wear any bikinis this summer because I'll be pregnant! I'm gonna be pregnant on Halloween and Thanksgiving too, well maybe not Thanksgiving if the baby decides to come on time." Brooke was frantic.

"Brooke, breathe. Pregnant women wear bikinis all the time. Besides, you'll look fine pregnant! You always look good! Lucas can agree with me on that What's your due date again if you got pregnant in March?"

"November 17th. What if he doesn't love me anymore when I'm fat Tutorgirl?" Brooke began to cry and Haley went and hugged her. She knew that this was the hormones playing a role but damn, Brooke was all over the place.

"Oh stop that nonsense! I know Luke and I know that he will love you even more when you're fat and pregnant. Besides, don't let this ruin your night. We have been dreaming about this since we were 7! Nothing could go wrong!"

\- One Tree Hill -

Lucas hadn't talked to his mom since the incident at the hospital with Dan. She admitted that she called Dan when she found out the news and for that, Lucas was not happy with her. Since he wasn't talking to her he decided to go to Mouth's with the other guys and get ready for prom. He didn't want to be in his house and he didn't want to be there when his mom asked to take a million pictures of him and Brooke on the night of his senior prom. When Nathan asked Lucas to pick him up he was estatic, mainly because it meant that he wouldn't have to be home any longer.

"Hey man, thanks for driving." Nathan said as he slid into the seat and shut the door. Prom was a little over an hour away and they were going to Mouth's to get their tuxedos on and play video games until the girls showed up and they were forced to smile in every single photo.

"Not a problem Nate. Besides, I needed to get out of my house."

"Still haven't talked to Karen I take it? Leave it to Dan to continue to make our lives miserable."

"He's such an ass but my mom shouldn't have called him in the first place. My mom has never relied or gone to Dan about anything involving me so I don't get why the sudden change." Lucas shrugged. He had been trying to figure out this puzzle but it made no sense. Dan wasn't around when Karen was pregnant with Lucas so if she thought that he could give Lucas some "fatherly" advice than she was mistaken.

"Don't let it get to you man. It's our senior prom and my mom said we can use the beach house tonight for a party!"

"Brooke can't drink Nathan, she's pregnant."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with you man?" Nathan was confused. He knew Brooke couldn't drink but what did that have to do with Lucas?

"If she can't drink then I really shouldn't either. Besides, I'm driving."

"That's what Uber is for.. besides this makes things a little awkward because Mouth is putting nips in all our tuxedos right now." Nathan laughed at Lucas's reaction. This was going to be a fun night.

\- One Tree Hill -

It was almost finally time for prom. The girls were arriving at Mouth's house so that they could take an endless amount of photos before jumping into the limo that Brooke's dad got and heading off to prom. The guys had taken a couple shots and all slid some sort of flask into their tux, making sure that it wasn't visible to the outside eye. It probably wasn't their best decision, but it was prom and they felt fine. None of them were going to drive, except Lucas, who insisted that he and Brooke take a separate car so they could have some alone time. Brooke loved the idea, even though her dad was the one that arranged to have the limo sent for them to arrive in.

When Haley James stepped out of the car, Nathan lost his breathe. _She looks so fucking beautiful._ He thought to himself as she approached him. She was wearing an olive green strapless dress that wasn't too tight but accented her curves. It was long and flowly and her hair was in a simple up do with a couple curls falling in the front. Her makeup was very neutral with brown tones, making it look almost completely natural. He couldn't believe that this gorgeous woman in front of him was his.

"Nathan, are you going to say anything?" Haley giggled as she approached Nathan who hadn't said a word to her since she arrived.

"I'm speechless. You look so, so, beautiful Hales. I'm so lucky that you're mine." He kissed her sweetly and she blushed as he put on her corsage. "Are you ready for the best night of your life Haley James?"

\- One Tree Hill -

Prom was going great. It exceeded Haley's expectations when her and Nathan won Prom King and Queen. The look on Brooke's face was priceless. Of course Brooke was happy for her best friend but there was a ping of jealousy of wanting the same crown. Nathan never left Haley's side and completely forgot that he had alcohol on him. He didn't need alcohol to make him happy when he had Haley by his side. It was crazy that even though they were sweaty and had been dancing the night away, Nathan was still breathless when he looked at Haley. She could wear anything and do anything and Nathan would still find her absolutely beautiful.

Brooke and Lucas on the other hand, weren't having as much fun. Brooke was upset about losing Prom Queen and that no one had complimented her 'Brooke Davis' original dress. Lucas was drinking and the smell of the alcohol alone made Brooke want to vomit. They had only gotten to dance a couple times because Brooke either had to pee or she would get super nauseous and have to sit down. So, she began telling people that she was pregnant. She was lonely, Lucas kept wondering off to get some punch or find the guys and he even managed to get a dance in with Haley. She really just told her cheerleading squad, who were all ecstatic for her and told her that her and Lucas would have beautiful babies together, and she loved the sound of that. Nothing was suppose to go wrong…

"Congrats Luke!" Bevin went up and patted Lucas on the back. He was confused, what was she congratulating him for? He assumed it was for him scoring the winning basket at the game two days ago but wondered why Bevin hadn't thanked him earlier when they were at practice since she had seen the whole thing.

"Thanks Bevin. I just got lucky with that basket."

"Oh my God, why would you say something about Brooke like that?!" Bevin was clearly offended and stormed off. Lucas looked at Nathan and hoped that he understood what was going on. Nathan just shrugged and shook his head. He was as clueless as Nathan was.

"What was she talking about?" Lucas asked Skills who had just walked up to them with Bevin who still looked pissed off.

"Man, why would you say something about your girl like that?" Skills asked as he shook his head at Lucas. Nathan laughed; this was entertaining. For once he wasn't in the spotlight and he was thankful.

"Skills I'm confused. Bevin was congratulating me on the win the other day. What are you guys talking about?"

"Nah man, Bevin was congratulating you on the news man. You're gonna be a dad!"

"Skills… how do you know this?" Nathan choked on his punch when he heard this. Nathan knew that Brooke and Lucas hadn't told anyone yet and didn't plan to because the school year was so close to being over. Yet, he couldn't turn his gaze away from the drama unfolding before him.

"Brooke told us." With that, Lucas motioned for Nathan to give him his flask and he chugged the entire thing, even though Nathan told him not to. Then he marched over to Haley and asked her to give him his keys. Haley was the key holder since she had a big enough wristlet that she wouldn't let leave her side. Haley refused, smelling the alcohol on Lucas's breath and went to find Nathan.

"Nathan – what's going on with Lucas? He's drunk. Why is he drunk, that's not like him. He only drinks like that when something's seriously wrong." Haley was concerned about her best friend.

"I guess Brooke told the cheerleading squad she was pregnant and people were coming up to Lucas in waves and congratulating him. He couldn't handle it."

"So you gave him your flask right?" Nathan could hear a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, I mean he asked for it. I didn't think that he would chug it!"

"Nathan you idiot! You know how Lucas gets! Why would you do that!" She went to go slap him with her wristlet when she realized it had been clipped off. "Oh my god, where's my wristlet?"

"What – Hales, you weren't suppose to lose that!" Their attention was redirected when they heard a loud bang by the entrance way. There was Lucas stumbling out of the gymnasium with what Haley spotted as her bright green wristlet.

"Oh no. I have to stop him. I can't let him drive!"

"Haley! Haley – wait!" It was too late. Haley was chasing after Lucas who was stumbling to his car. She couldn't keep up with her heels on so she ripped them off and threw them at Nathan, who was also chasing her out of prom. Everyone was watching them. "Haley, do not get in that car with him!"

"I won't! I just need to stop him before he can get away!" Nathan was distracted by Brooke, who, grabbed his arm and immediately began asking him 50 questions.

"Brooke, I would love to stay and answer your million questions about Lucas but the girl I love is getting away and she's more important right now." Nathan turned to see Lucas's car speeding out of the parking lot and he saw the familiar face he loved sitting in the passenger seat. "No way." Nathan couldn't believe Haley would be stupid enough to get in the car with Lucas. _She must be trying to stop him or something. Haley isn't that dumb.. I hope_ Nathan thought to himself. He had to go after them…

"LUCAS STOP THIS CAR AND GIVE ME THE DAMN KEYS!" Haley knew she shouldn't have gotten into the car with him. She wanted to stop him. She wanted to get him to get out of the car and stop acting like this. This wasn't like Lucas. There had to be more going on with him that she just couldn't figure out.

"Haley for the last time, I'M FINE. SEE! I'm driving straight."

"If you call swerving back and forth straight then great job Luke. But stop this car, this is dangerous! What is wrong with you!?" Haley was so frustrated. She reached for the shift but Lucas slapped her hand away and gripped onto the shift himself so that Haley couldn't move the car into park.

"I can't do this Haley. I can't be a dad."

"Luke, what are you talking about?! You're going to be a great father. Is that what all of this is about?"

"No. My mom called Dan and he called me and tried to give me fatherly advice and I wanted to punch them both because Dan is irrelevant in my life and I just can't." His words were all over the place and Haley saw Lucas begin to cry. He turned and looked at her. "I just, when Brooke -"

"LUCAS LOOK OUT!" Haley yelled as a large truck honked at them and the bright headlights blinded Haley. They had swerved into the other lane and Lucas took the wheel and turned it away from the truck. Haley breathed a sigh of relief until she felt the car going over, into a ditch, hitting the guard rail and begin to tumble. She gripped onto her seat and the door handle and prayed to the good Lord that this wasn't happening. She couldn't even find her phone to call 911 to stop this mess. Before she knew it she was being shifted, her head smacking the window and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7: Suddenly

You guys continue to amaze me with the reviews and support! I know a lot of you were upset about Lucas's behavior but I promise he will turn around

 **A/N: I changed the timing a little from the show. In the show Keith gets murdered when they're seniors and Lily doesn't come into play until much later. However, I wanted her to be a small part of this story so I changed the shooting to be during their freshmen year.**

 **Chapter 7: Suddenly I Am in Front of the Lights**

It happened so fast. One minute Haley was getting ready for prom with her best friend and winning prom queen, to trying to stop her best friend from drunk driving and getting into a car accident. This night was suppose to be perfect, nothing was suppose to go wrong but it did. Haley's head hurt and she could barely remember what happened. She was mad at herself for not taking the keys from Lucas sooner, for not putting up more of a fight when he commanded her to get into the car. She was scared of him, she saw a Lucas she didn't recognize. She wish she had just let him go, but then again, this matter could be much worse. His face when he broke down into tears telling his best friend that he was scared was etched into her mind. The truck headed towards them and Lucas erratically swerving and winding them in a ditch was going to haunt her for a while. She expected several nightmares to come, several fears of driving in the dark to grace the surface. The worst part was she couldn't even open her eyes her head hurt so bad. She couldn't move either because her right side was so bruised and broken that it hurt to breathe. She just wanted Nathan, she didn't know where he was or if he even knew that she had been hurt but her heart broke. Her heart broke for Brooke who was alone at prom, not knowing where Lucas was. Her heart broke for the unborn baby, because she wasn't sure if Lucas was even alive. Her heart broke for Lucas, who was terrified of being a dad and becoming Dan. Her heart broke for Nathan, who was probably frantically searching for her and leaving her voicemails begging for her to please get in touch with him so that he could know that she was okay.

Nathan was panicking. Haley wasn't picking up her cell phone and he was kicking himself in the ass for not stopping Lucas or Haley soon. How could he be so naïve to let Lucas take alcohol into prom with him and to hand him his? He should have swatted it away from Luke, not given it to him so gladly. He was distracted when his phone rang and he saw the familiar number of his mom's.

"Hi Mom." Nathan really didn't want to have one of those "how is my baby doing" conversations with his mom right now. He wanted to hear from Haley and be comforted that she was okay. Brooke was now standing besides him sniffling. It was apparent that she had been crying and Nathan just wanted to tell her to go away, but he knew that she needed a friend right now and frankly, so did he.

"Nathan listen. There's been an accident…" Deb's voice was soft. Nathan could feel his heart drop into his stomach. _Please don't let this be about Haley._

"What do you mean there's been an accident?"

"Haley and Lucas… they're in the hospital. Everything's okay but Haley's pretty banged up." Nathan wanted to punch Lucas in the throat. Lucas was the reason why Haley was hurt and lying in a hospital bed right now. Lucas was the reason why his girl was hurt and he wasn't there to comfort her.

"I'll be right there." Nathan hung up and looked at Brooke. He decided that he should tell her before she got the news from someone else and it was too late. Brooke Davis did not like to be the last person to know of anything, especially when it came to Lucas. "Brooke, we gotta go to the hospital. Haley and Lucas were in an accident and they're hurt."

"Oh my god this is all of my fault! I shouldn't have told the cheer squad that I was pregnant!"

"Brooke this isn't the time for that! Stop being so focused on yourself for once okay?!" Nathan didn't mean to snap but he was pissed and worried and all of these emotions were flooding him at once he didn't know how to handle it.

Nathan drove like a maniac all the way to the hospital silently thanking the Gods that he didn't get pulled over. He frantically entered the lobby and began looking around for a familiar face and was comforted when he saw Karen and Deb's.

"Where is she mom? I need to see her."

"It's only family right now Nathan, we have to wait."

"I don't give a damn if it's just family right now. She's gonna be my family one day so I need to see her right now." Nathan had never acted like this before about anyone in his life and he was not one to talk back to his mother. Dan on the other hand, he could talk back to him all day he didn't give two shits what his dad had to say. But Haley was special, and Nathan needed to see her and needed the world to know that this girl meant the entire world to him and he wasn't going down without a fight. So he did what any Scott man would do, he fought with anyone who told him no. Eventually the nurse got tired of him harassing her and she reluctantly got permission from the doctor and Haley herself to let Nathan into the room. As Nathan was headed to her room he heard the familiar voice of Lucas and he stopped dead in his tracks. It happened to work out that Lucas's room was right across from Haley's so he strolled right in to see Lucas laying there with his arm in a cast and Brooke sitting across from him. _How the hell did she get in here before me?_

"Oh hey Nate look, I'm sorry – " Nathan cut him off.

"You're sorry?! You better be fucking sorry. If you weren't in this hospital bed right now I would punch you so hard. HOW DARE YOU! How could you be so stupid, acting so recklessly like Dan!? Does Haley mean NOTHING to you!?" Nathan fired off and saw Lucas cringe when he mentioned Dan. Nathan didn't care, he wanted Lucas to know that he had messed up.

"Nate, no of course I care about Haley!"

"Do you Lucas? Because from what I saw tonight you don't care about anyone but yourself. You got into a car intoxicated and drove in it with my future wife and almost killed her! And what about Brooke?! Last time I checked you got your panties tied into a knot because she was telling people she was pregnant with YOUR baby! I seriously want to punch you so much right now but I'll let you sit through and watch Haley in pain because of your mistakes!" And with that Nathan slammed the hospital door shut behind him and walked across to Haley's room. She smiled when she saw him and he swore that her smile alone could brighten up the dreariness of this hospital room.

"Hi Hales." He said, as he smiled so big and proud as he walked over and kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Future wife huh?" Nathan's cheeks got red. "Yes, I heard your entire conversation with Lucas. It's sweet of you to stand up for me but it was an accident and we're okay." She smiled. Nathan loved that no matter what happened to her, Haley James always tried to remain positive.

"Yes, I hope that didn't upset you. I want you to be my future wife one day Haley James, and that day, when it comes, will be the best day of my life. Always and forever." He kissed her lips so softly, being sure to not damage her anymore than she had already been damaged.

\- One Tree Hill -

It had been almost two weeks from the accident, and exactly one month until graduation and things were anything but normal in Tree Hill. Haley still hadn't talked to Lucas. Nathan wouldn't let her and every time that Haley attempted to talk to Lucas, he would just walk away. He apologized profusely to her when they were discharged from the hospital but that was it. She wondered why he was being so cold, and figured it had to do with the fact that Nathan had ripped him a new one and the entire school was gossiping about him and Brooke. Brooke and Lucas weren't doing so well and the publicity wasn't helping their situation. When Lucas was out of the hospital Brooke ripped him a new one too and was wondering why Lucas was so embarrassed about being the father of her baby, their baby. Lucas blamed it on stress and fear. He also said that he was upset that she had told people without him knowing since they had decided together to not say a word. He then began to wait on Brooke hand and foot to try and make up for his Dan-like mistakes but she was being a hard egg to crack. She wasn't letting this go so easily, and she wanted to make that known.

Nathan and Haley were stronger than ever, but people were gossiping about them too. Some students went as far as saying that Nathan was dating Haley just so he could graduate with good grades, but Haley knew that was just a rumor. She enjoyed those kinds of things and laughed at how ignorant people could be. She took it with a grain of salt, just like everything else that happened in her life. Everytime that she felt any pain she would look at Nathan and his face alone gave her hope. If he wasn't around, she would look at the beaded bracelet that he made her with her favorite colors when she was in the hospital, to make her feel better.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey Hales, how are you feeling? Any better?" Nathan always made sure that his girl was okay._

" _Could be better but I'm making it through the day." Today was a hard one. She was feeling the full effect of her broken ribs and she winced every time that she took a deep breath._

" _Listen, I got you something to cheer you up. Well, I kind of made it with the help from Lily." Lily was Keith and Karen's four-year old, Lucas's half-sister. She was the cutest little thing and she was always so full of energy and life. She never knew her father since Dan had killed him four years ago, their freshman year._

" _Awww, you didn't have to."_

" _I know, but you looked like you could use a pick me up. You can't be positive all the time Hales, but I like how you always try." Haley liked that she didn't have to pretend with Nathan like she did with everything else._

 _He handed her a bracelet. It was pretty girly and it was obvious that Nathan wasn't very good at arts and crafts but to her it was the best thing she ever saw._

" _Don't say I never gave you anything.." He replied as he slid it on her skinny wrist._

Right now Haley had been playing with this bracelet a lot. She needed some comfort as she watched her friend group falling apart at the seams right before graduation. There had to be something that could bring them together before they went their separate ways in September.

"Haley! Haley! Guess what!" Nathan ran up to her locker, waving a piece of paper in his hand. It looked pretty official and Haley could see through it that it had an official stamp on it.

"What is it?!" Haley loved how excited Nathan got when he had something to tell her. It was like watching a little kid on Christmas, so excited to open all the toys that Santa had brought.

"I GOT INTO DUKE!" Haley cheered and gave Nathan a big hug. She was so happy for him but at the same time her stomach dropped. Her and Nathan could be separated if she didn't get into Duke. They both had applied late, and the national day t _o_ make the decision was only a couple of weeks away. She also hadn't told Nathan that she even applied to Duke. As far as he knew, she was going to Stanford.

"Nathan that's so great! I'm so proud of you! This calls for a celebration tonight." She winked and his jaw dropped. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Damn! My girl's hot!" He said as he attacked her lips. They were interrupted by the familiar throat clearing of Brooke Davis.

"As much as I love watching you two make out and all, I need to talk to you both." Brooke was impatient. Always had been and probably always will be.

"If this is about Lucas then I don't care." Nathan was quick to respond. It was obvious that he was still bitter, and Brooke responded by rolling her eyes.

"You need to get over that at some point. Tutor girl is still here and I am so thankful that you two are alive. I know what Lucas did was absolutely stupid and idiotic but he is sorry. He doesn't even drive anymore, it's so annoying. I literally drive us everywhere." Brooke complained. This was news to Haley. Lucas was serious about feeling bad but there also was something else going on that was making him act so erratically.

"He's been acting weird since before prom. I think there's something going on that he isn't telling any of us. Especially when he acted out at his mom. The Lucas I grew up with only did that when he was going through something." Nathan rolled his eyes. Haley always liked to analyze people and try to figure out their lives. It was cute at first, but now it was annoying and Nathan was just tired of everyone talking about Lucas.

"You know Tutor girl, you may be on to someth –" Nathan cut her off before she could finish her thought.

"What is it that you had to talk to us about Brooke? I have to send my acceptance in to Duke so I don't have time to be standing around gossiping and playing, 'Let's figure out whats wrong with Lucas' all day."

"Woah, asshole much? Anyways, I've noticed that our friend group is falling apart and graduation is rapidly approaching. So I did something, I rented out my dad's cabin by the lake for the weekend. It'll be me, Lucas, you two, Bevin, Skills, Mouth, and Peyton if she ever comes back to school and stops spending all her free time with Jake." Peyton hadn't been around in weeks. She only had 2 classes and a study hall, and then she would disappear to Jakes for days. They were lucky to get a text from her once every three days to know that she was still alive.

"Woah, that's awfully sudden isn't it?" Nathan asked, he wasn't so sure about this.

"Yeah, but I've already talked to everyone and everyone is all for it. Besides Lucas, he thinks we are going away for a romantic weekend. It's probably better if he doesn't find out til later anyways. Please say you'll come! This is my last time to really enjoy my friends and freedom before baby Scott comes along."

"We would love to come Brooke." Brooke squealed and walked away in delight at Haley's response.

"Haley, I don't know about this. It's going to take a lot of willpower in me to not crush Lucas. I may still be a little angry at him for endangering your life."

"I'll keep you distracted Mr. Scott, don't worry." She winked as she pulled his tie and turned to walk in the other direction to her class.

"You kill me Hales!" He said as he watched her walk down the hallway. She was so perfect in every single day. He was still in awe and he couldn't wait to surprise her at graduation. He had been planning it with Mouth since the day after prom and he knew it was going to be worth the wait. He just hoped that it was the right move and wouldn't make things bad between them.


	8. Chapter 8: Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 8: I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

The dreaded weekend had come. "Friends Weekend", as Brooke liked to call it. Brooke was so giddy and convinced that this weekend at the cabin by the lake would change everything that was going wrong. Haley had to admire Brooke's positivity but there was no way that every problem was suddenly going to be solved by spending the weekend in a cabin with your closest friends. Besides, she had a lot of stuff to do before graduation and this cabin adventure was a distraction. She also was worried about seeing Lucas. He had been acting so weird, and he barely said two words to her in the last couple weeks.

Nathan too wasn't looking forward to this weekend but he sucked it up for Haley. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in a small area with Lucas for the weekend, especially since he still felt the increasing need to punch Lucas in the face whenever he was around him. Maybe it was his anger, or maybe it was his overprotective instincts of Haley. Either way, Lucas was not his friend right now. The weirdest part of it all was that Skills and Bevin were coming. He understood why Mouth was. Mouth was the man, and the one person who was helping Nathan with his surprise for Haley. Skills and Bevin hardly were around anymore. Skills had been offered a full ride to UNC for basketball, so he was focused on the game while Bevin was focused on Skills, and Skills only. It was a shock to everyone when she announced that she was actually going to graduate with them, same with Peyton. Those two were never at school.

The car ride was long, and hot. Nathan was driving his new SUV with Haley in the passenger seat. Mouth, Bevin and Skills were all shoved in the back like a bunch of sardines. They had to tie some of their luggage to the roof because Skills overpacked. Nathan and Haley somehow managed to fit all of their stuff into the same suitcase, hoping it would save some space.

"Geez Skills, did you pack for the entire summer or something? Your bag is like 100 pounds dude." Nathan complained as he threw it into the trunk and slammed it shut.

"Listen man, I've always got to be prepared. Anything can happen out there."

"Skills, we are staying in a cabin not in the middle of the woods." Nathan rolled his eyes as he got into the car and buckled in.

"Whatever you say dawg. Don't come complaining to me when I have something you need."

For half of the car ride, everyone was chatting and laughing. Bevin was singing with Haley. It was nice. Nathan forgot how much he missed his friends, everything had been so hectic lately it was hard to keep up. The last half consisted of everyone falling asleep in the backseat and Haley promising to stay awake to keep Nathan company. Before he knew it she was passed out on his shoulder as he drove. He smiled to himself, she was so cute when she was passed out.

Once they arrived, everyone scattered to pick the best rooms. Most of the girls headed down to the lake, except Haley. She was about to go on a walk with Nathan when Lucas stopped them.

"Haley, can I talk to you?" Lucas asked, quickly looking away from her. He could feel Nathan's eyes on him, burning a hole into his head, and he was intimidated – though he would never admit that.

"Yes you can." Nathan responded for Haley, who shot him a look.

"Alone?"

"Yes, let's go Lucas." Haley answered before Nathan could get another word in. She absolutely hated when he did that, it made her feel like such a child. He scowled at Lucas and turned around walking towards the lake where all of their friends were at.

"So, what's up?" Haley asked, as they sat down on some rocks that they found that faced the other side of the lake.

"I know I already apologized, but what I did was really idiotic and you deserve another apology, and an explanation." Haley's ears perked up. Maybe this was going to lead her in the right direction in figuring out what was going on with Lucas lately.

"An explanation on why you've been as ass lately would be nice.." She chuckled but quickly stopped when she saw that Lucas wasn't kidding around. "Luke, seriously, what's going on?"

"Haley, I haven't told anyone this. Not even my mom." Haley's heart dropped. This was serious. Lucas told his mother everything; they were best friends.

"What is it Lucas?" Her breath hitched in her throat. She had a bad feeling about what was going to happen and she couldn't shake it off. _Please don't be dying on me Luke,_ she thought to herself as she waited for his response.

"I have a heart disease Haley. I inherited it from Dan; it's genetic. Nathan doesn't have it but I do. I guess I've been acting out because of it. I'm so angry. I'm angry that my bastard of a father who did absolutely nothing for me has given me this disease. I haven't even told Brooke because I'm afraid she's not going to want the baby anymore. I'm angry because now I can't play in the NBA because it could kill me. I'm scared too Haley. I'm scared to be a father. I'm scared I won't be able to support Brooke and the baby because I can't be in the NBA. I'm scared I'm going to turn into Dan.." Haley cut him off as she grabbed him in a tight hug. This explained it all; the irrational behavior, the constant drinking, the pushing everyone away. She felt him begin to sniffle and shake, as he cried a little into her shoulder. Her heart broke. She hated to see her best friend like this and she hated that there was nothing she could do.

"Oh Lucas, listen to me. You are going to be an amazing father to that baby, and Brooke is going to love you no matter what. She's going to love you for giving her this child and for loving her despite everything you guys have been through. You are going to do amazing things in this world Lucas Scott, even if it's not the NBA. You are going to be a role model for this little baby, and don't ever compare yourself to Dan Scott. You are a better man than he could ever possibly be." She said pulling away from him and reassuring him with her eyes. "But you need to tell Brooke and your mom, and if you need someone to go with you, I'm yours." Lucas smiled. He knew that Haley would always be there for him even when he was an ass to her. He just hoped she realized how serious this was. He had been doing his research, and he wasn't too fond with the results that he was finding.

\- One Tree Hill -

Nathan was pacing around, skipping rocks into the water, waiting for Haley to be done talking to Lucas. Mouth had come up to join him and they were skipping rocks together, trying to make it into a friendly competition. Nathan could use the distraction. _Man, they've been gone for a long time._ He thought to himself as he skipped his last rock and sat down, staring at the water.

"Is everything okay Nate? You seem out of it. You didn't even care that I beat you." Mouth sat down next to Nathan. He knew when his best friend was upset, Nathan was pretty easy to read.

"Yeah man, I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind I guess. Mostly stuff with Haley, some with Lucas. I can't stop thinking that she's going to hate our plan man." It was big, and it was risky. But, for some reason Nathan felt right about it, even if he did have his doubts.

"She's going to love it Nathan because it comes from you. She's not going to expect it either, which makes it even better."

"But what if she says no man? Wha.."

"Says no to what Nathan?" Brooke chipped in. She had been hiding behind some tree for a while now when she saw Nathan sit down with Mouth. She loved gossip and she knew they were talking about Haley because that's all Nathan talked about these days; that and the fact that he was playing for Duke next year.

"Damn it Brooke. How much did you hear?" Nathan couldn't believe he was so stupid. He shouldn't have even opened his mouth when they were outside and anyone could hear them. He thought that they were alone. He didn't expect anyone to be spying on him like some five year old.

"Pretty much all of it. You're proposing to tutorgirl aren't you?" Nathan blushed. "OMG WHEN!?"

"Keep your voice down Brooke! It's bad enough that you and Mouth know. I don't need everyone else to know!"

"Omg this is so exciting! Haley is going to FREAK!" Brooke squealed she was so excited. She had been calling Nathan and Haley "Naley" since they were in grade school. She knew they were going to end up together when she saw the way Nathan looked at Haley when he threw sand at her on the playground during recess.

"Brooke you CAN'T tell her!"

"Fine! I promise I won't Scott, but first you need to tell me all about how you're going to do this.." Nathan looked at Mouth who just shrugged. He did not want to be involved in this little deal with the devil that was going on before him.

"I'm just going to go get some sun… over here." Mouth pointed to a shady area in the distance not realizing what he was saying. It was the first excuse to come to his head when he realized that he needed to get away from the conversation. Besides, he already had helped Nathan with the entire thing so he didn't need to hear the conversation for the millionth time.

\- One Tree Hill -

Haley admired Nathan as he ran around with the guys playing tag around the house. It was such a childish game but they all had been drinking so for some reason it seemed like a good idea. She loved how childish Nathan could be sometimes and wished that she could be too. She was pretty independent as a child and her siblings relied on her for a lot, even though she was the youngest. Her parents were too laid back growing up, and Haley always found herself to be more disciplined. That's probably why her siblings relied on her to play mom when their mother just didn't fit the par.

Once the boys were done, Nathan approached Haley with the smirk that drove her crazy. He kissed her lips softly and then the nape of her neck and she felt her body tense up. He knew what to do to drive her crazy, and her neck was her weak spot.

"Nathan Scott, what are you doing?" She asked playfully as she responded immediately to his touch.

"How about that distraction you promised me earlier?" Nathan whispered in her ear as he nibbled at it playfully.

"Well, what makes you think that you deserve it?" She loved to tease Nathan like this. It just made things more heated.

"I think I've been a pretty good boy. Plus, I won every single game of tag." Haley laughed at this. It just sounded so ridiculous but cute at the same time. "Besides, what's wrong with wanting to make love with the girl that'll be my future wife someday?" Haley's heart pace quickened. This was the first time that Nathan had mentioned anything about her future, and she was surprised. She knew that Nathan was the one but she was afraid that he would think it was too early for her to even think that.

"I guess you deserve a grand prize then Mr. Scott." She kissed his lips and aggressively guided her tongue into his mouth.

"GUYS! Get a room PLEASE!" Brooke yelled as the two broke apart from their kiss and laughed. Nathan nodded and grabbed Haley's hand as he led her upstairs to their room. "OMG EW. Thanks guys! Now I'm going to have a gross image of Naley in my mind!"

"Stop calling us that Brooke!" Nathan responded, as Haley giggled. She loved the nickname and thought it was cute. Besides, she never had a couple name with any of her previous boyfriends (except for Chris Keller but they didn't date and he made it up for them so it didn't count).

"Hey Brooke, can I talk to you?" Lucas appeared in the doorway looking nervous. Brooke could tell her was nervous because he was playing with his hands.

"Sure Broody, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we just really need to talk about something."

"You're not leaving me and the baby right?" Brooke's heart dropped. She hoped that wasn't the case. Sure, they had been having some problems lately with the aftermath of the prom incident but she knew the storm would pass. . . or she hoped.

"No of course not Brooke. I could never leave you, I love you too much." He kissed her forehead and she fell into his chest.

"Then what is it? You're scaring me."

"Brooke, I have a heart disease. It's hereditary."

\- One Tree Hill -

Nathan looked at Haley and smiled. She always fell asleep after they had sex. It was like her ritual. He found it cute, mostly because she was cute and sexy and it meant that she felt safe in his arms. He loved that. Having sex with Haley was different, something Nathan never experienced before and he liked it. With Haley it wasn't just sex, it was so much more. It was making love. He had been with girls before but none of them felt like Haley. They didn't feel like home. It was like their bodies were the last two pieces of a puzzle, connecting the entire thing and fitting together perfectly. He was made for her and she was made for him and he loved it. He couldn't believe he had been so prideful before and didn't realize that she was the "one" this entire time. Sure, he still had some things to work on when it came to his pride, but she made it easy. She made him want to be a better man, the perfect man for her. Someone that was good enough to be seen with the Haley James. Haley mumbled something and squeezed Nathan. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead, and she smiled. She looked up at him.

"Ah, did I fall asleep again?" She giggled. She always did this.

"Yes, but I don't mind. You're kind of cute when you're asleep Hales." He kissed her forehead again and pulled her hair behind her hair, gently caressing her face. She melted at his touch.

"Creep." She joked and he shrugged.

"What can I say? I just can't stop looking at my beautiful girlfriend."

"And future wife right?" Haley responded laughing. She loved that Nathan had referred to her as his future wife. It was good to hear it from his mouth, and that she wasn't in her own fantasy world.

"You got that right Hales. When the timing is right, I'm going to get down on one knee and give you the most beautiful ring and ask you to be mine for the rest of my life. And on that day, I will make you the proudest."

"You already make me proud Nathan. You always will." She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. She loved that Nathan confided in her and found his confidence within her. Nathan had always had a hard life, trying to be enough for his father.

"I will love you until the end of time Haley James. Always and forever." He kissed her back and started playing with the bracelet he made her on her wrist. She was so perfect, they were perfect for each other and he couldn't wait to be her husband.


	9. Chapter 9: Then There Was One

_A/N: Thanks for the patience with this chapter coming out. I have had a bit of writer's block and I have again been super busy finishing the semester. I'm hoping to have Chapter 10 up tomorrow, but no promises! Hope you enjoy, sorry for the cliffhanger_

Chapter 9: Then There Was One

Brooke stared at Lucas in disbelief. She didn't know whether she should be mad at him for waiting to tell her or if she should be heartbroken for him. Either way, she was feeling something after he told her and looked at her with his sad blue eyes. He was holding back some tears, and he didn't want to let Brooke know that right now he wasn't very strong.

"I should have told you sooner Brooke. I just couldn't face it, I didn't want to believe it. I'm scared." Lucas said, as he looked to the ground not believing that the girl who always had something to say was speechless because of him. "I understand if you don't want this baby anymore." Brooke's heart absolutely broke when she heard Lucas say those words and she covered her mouth.

"Lucas how dare you say that! Of course I want this baby with you! I just wish you told me sooner! Besides, Nathan doesn't have it right?" Lucas was confused as to why Brooke was bringing Nathan into this conversation when they weren't even talking about him in the first place.

"No." He said, confusion in his voice as he tried to hide it.

"Well then, maybe our baby won't either." She smiled at him and walked over to him, embracing him in a hug. Of course she was scared. She was scared for this baby, but she wouldn't let Lucas know that. It was clear that he was scared and she had to hold it together for them, and the baby. This baby was going to be a gift sent from above to her, and she didn't care if there was a risk of heart disease. She was going to stay positive, for Lucas.

"I love you Brooke Davis." Lucas mumbled into Brooke's ear as he rested his head on top of hers and held her close. He felt like the weight was almost off his shoulder as he thought about how he was going to tell his mom and Keith. They would probably be just as shocked, but he was afraid of what his mother would say, considering he kept this from her and he had a baby on the way.

\- One Tree Hill -

It had only been one night at the cabin, and things already seemed to be getting chaotic. Haley laid in bed as she thought about Lucas and his heart disease, and Brooke finding out. She thought about how Peyton still had yet to show up, and how Skills and Bevin had been fighting the entire time since they arrived. She thought about Nathan, and how she was glad they weren't like that. She couldn't imagine going away for a weekend with him and their close friends and fighting the entire time, it defeated the purpose of the trip. This trip was meant for reconciliation, and having fun before their lives took a dramatic turn when college rolled around. She thought about how she still hadn't told Nathan that she applied to Duke, and just Duke. She didn't want him to be mad at her but she didn't want to be away from him for that long. Things were really heating up between the two of them and she didn't want that fire to stop. She also had been spending pretty much every day with him since they had gotten together. She couldn't imagine not seeing him for weeks. Nathan was still sleeping peacefully, as her mind was racing. She didn't want to stir him but she was really freaking hungry and if she didn't eat something she was sure to lose it on someone. She quietly began to get up when she saw Nathan stir.

"Well good morning beautiful, where do you think you're going?" He asked, as he rolled to face her and smiled.

"Well you see, if I don't eat something I am going to become a kind of Haley James that you do NOT want to see." She laughed.

"Just another reason why I love you Haley James. It's going to suck not seeing you every day in the fall when I'm at Duke and you're at Stanford." Haley's heart dropped. This was the perfect time to tell Nathan what was happening, but she was terrified of the reaction he might have.

"About that Nathan.." Nathan interrupted Haley before she could even finish.

"I'm not worried though, because there's not a single girl out there who could take me away from you Hales. You are everything I could have ever dreamed of. Besides, I know you'll be coming up a lot and seeing me play. You always made it to every one of my games during the season." Haley was starting to sweat. She hated that she hadn't told Nathan yet but she didn't want him to think that she was pathetic. Duke was way more expensive but Stanford wasn't offering nearly as many academic scholarships as Duke and Haley had applied to all of them. She knew there was an acceptance letter waiting for her at home, she had seen the thick packet on the kitchen counter. She hadn't brought herself to open it yet; she was in denial. She knew what it was going to say because the admission counselor she had spoken to said she guaranteed Haley was going to get in based on her grades alone and her experience with the tutoring center.

"I know, I'm not worried about that but Nathan, there's something I should probably tell you." Her stomach was growling non-stop but this was a now or never situation.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Nathan's voice was full of concern. Haley could read his face like a book.

"Yeah of course. I mean I think it is. Listen, I got into Duke Nathan. I didn't even apply to Stanford." Nathan looked at her, completely puzzled and silent. "It would be good if you could say something to make me not feel as awkward."

"Why Hales? Stanford is your dream school."

"I didn't want to be apart…"

"Haley stop that! Don't tell me that you put your dream school on the back burner so that you wouldn't be apart from me." Nathan was now sitting up in bed, and he looked kind of upset, or maybe even disappointed. It reminded her of her mother's look when she told her she wasn't pursuing Stanford.

"I mean that was part of it but Duke was going to offer me more money, I couldn't pass that up."

"Haley, I have known you since we were in elementary school and you have been talking about Stanford since you were 7. I don't think it has anything to do with money or scholarships." Nathan stood up; he was frustrated. Of course he wanted to go to school with Haley, but he was really upset that she would just throw away her dream school for him. Did she not trust him?

"Nathan, it's not like that."

"Oh really Haley? Because it sure seems like it. Do you not trust me?" Haley felt her throat closing. She swallowed hard. The truth was that she did trust Nathan, but she didn't trust all the other girls who were bound to be all over him.

"Nathan of course I trust you! Why are you acting like this?! You're being ridiculous!"

"I'M being ridiculous?! Haley you gave up your DREAM school for what? ME?! You don't deserve that. I'm done talking about this Hales." He got up, grabbed a shirt and threw it on leaving Haley to stand there completely speechless. She couldn't believe Nathan would say something to her like that. But then again, maybe she was upset because it was true and she didn't want to admit it. Maybe she was mad because she needed to hear it.

Nathan was frustrated with the entire situation. Of course he was happy Haley would be at the same college as him, especially since they were hopefully going to be engaged soon, but he wasn't okay with her throwing away her dreams for him. Nathan wasn't worth it, or that's how he felt. He grew up with a father who cared more about basketball scores than about him, and who only showed him love when he scored the most points in a game. His mother, she was hooked on pills for most of his life and was just a year sober this past year. He didn't know love. He didn't know what it felt like to be loved, even though that's exactly what Haley was trying to do. He just wouldn't let her in because he felt like she deserved a better man than he was. He was broken. He was prideful. He was even an ass sometimes and Haley James deserved nothing but kindness, and love.

He walked down towards the dock going into the lake and sat on the edge, sticking his feet into the water. This was a good place to think. Apparently he wasn't the only one who felt that way, because Lucas plopped down right next to him.

"How's it going little brother? You okay?" Lucas was trying to build a better relationship with Nathan, and so far it was working. They hadn't exactly been friends all their lives up until high school when Dan wasn't down their throats as much commanding them to hate each other. Lucas felt anger inside him as he thought about Dan and the wonderful "gift" he inherited from that bastard.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just some stuff with Haley." Nathan wasn't one to really open up to Lucas much, but Lucas was Haley's best friend so he probably knew Haley better than Nathan, who knew Haley pretty well.

"What's going on?"

"She gave up Stanford for me. She didn't even apply. She's going to Duke."

"What's wrong with that Nate?"

"Stanford is her Dream Luke, as you probably already knew. I can't ask her to give up her dream for me. What if she regrets it?" Nathan moved his feet around in the water, watching the ripples that he was creating.

"I doubt she would regret it. Haley's smart. She just wants to be with you, and besides, dreams do change sometimes little brother. Maybe Stanford was her dream before she fell in love with you. Maybe her dream is different now because you're in it and she's changed." Nathan felt some sort of odd comfort when he heard Lucas explain that. It made sense, but he still didn't want to believe that Haley was giving this up for him.

"I guess, and she's in my dreams too but she shouldn't have to put her dreams on hold because of me. I'm not deserving of that. She deserves better than that."

"It's not like you're asking her to do it, right?"

"No, I would never."

"Then why feel that way? It's obvious Haley made this decision herself, and she has this freaky pattern of always doing the right thing. Don't question it; just accept it. Like I said, her dreams are probably different now and that's okay. Duke is a great school; Haley will thrive no matter where she is. Don't beat yourself up man, Haley loves you." Nathan felt a sense of calmness while talking to Lucas. Maybe what Lucas was telling him was exactly what he needed to hear.

"You're right man. It's not worth the fight. I should just be happy for her. I just want her to be successful."

"And she will, even at Duke. Besides, we all know her heart is with you."

Nathan smiled. "How's everything with you?"

"Not so great, but trying to find positivity." Lucas didn't want to have to talk about this again, but then again, it might be good practice for when he talked to his mom.

"Do you want to talk about man?" Nathan felt that he owed his brother that much. He had been listening to Nathan about his worries with Haley and Duke, the least he could do was listen to whatever was going on with Lucas.

"You know how Dan has that heart condition?" Lucas began to prepare himself, as he saw Nathan nod and his brow furrow. "Well, it's hereditary and I have it. I just found out. That's why Duke turned me down. I got accepted and everything and I got my physical done and some testing when they saw Dan's background, and I tested positive."

"Oh man, that sucks. I'm sorry man. What are you going to do? Leave it to Dan to nothing for us our whole lives and leave you with his medical condition. It's like he purposely is leaving his mark."

"I hate him. I hate this. Brooke luckily took it well, and we are just hoping the baby doesn't have it either. I haven't told mom and Keith about it yet though, I know it's going to break her heart."

"Yeah, but she needs to know. Is there like medicine that you can take? What are you going to do about Duke?" Nathan didn't really know how to react in this situation so he figured asking questions was his best bet.

"Yeah, I have them. I somehow got around it without my mom seeing the prescription and medical bills. I think I'm just going to take some time and write. I've wanted to finish this novel I'm writing, and I can work at Keith's shop full time. I'll be busy with the baby when it comes anyways."

"I'm always here for you man." Nathan patted Lucas on the back and they both sat on the dock, staring into the water wondering what was in store for them next.

\- One Tree Hill -

Haley was fighting with Nathan he hadn't talked to her since she told him about Duke. Skills and Bevin were still fighting as well, and Lucas and Brooke were acting slightly awkward around each other. It was a mess, and they only had one night left.

"We should have a party!" Peyton's voice echoed as she entered the lake house and everyone stared at her in disbelief. "Woah, don't act so surprised to see me!" Haley and Brooke immediately ran to their friend and showered her with hugs as Jake walked in behind her, carrying all their bags.

"Don't worry about the bags or anything Peyton, I'll get them." Jake said sarcastically as he dropped them to the ground. He was greeted by the boys with hand shakes and hugs.

"P. Sawyer you packed a lot for only staying one night!" Brooke exclaimed, shocked that someone had packed as much as she did.

"I couldn't leave my music, especially if we are having a party tonight!"

As Peyton and Jake went to go claim their space, Haley walked over to Nathan who had been standing across the room staring at her.

"Nathan, can we talk?" Haley asked with hope in her voice. She looked at Nathan batting and gave him a half-smile in which he returned.

"Of course Hales. I've been doing a lot of thinking and after talking to Lucas.."

"I can just not go. I can just take a semester off and apply to Stanford in the spring."

"Haley no, let me finish. I think it's great that you're coming with me to Duke. I know that sometimes people's dreams change and I have to respect that your dream changed from Stanford to Duke. No matter where you go, you're going to be great Hales and I'm glad that we can continue together in college. We will definitely be the hottest couple on campus." Haley responded by throwing her arms around Nathan and showering him with kisses. She was so relieved that he was okay with this, it made her feel like she could breathe again. Haley continued to kiss Nathan, pulling away and lightly kissing his neck. "Hales.." He breathed as she continued and eventually broke away.

"Just a little preview for later tonight, tonight's meant for celebrating." Haley winked as she walked away from Nathan resisting the urge to run and tell Brooke that everything was okay again.

\- One Tree Hill -

The party was great. Everyone was feeling the effects of the alcohol and continued to dance and reminisce about the past four years of high school and their friendships. It was a bittersweet moment since this was their last hurrah before they headed back to the real world and began busting their asses to complete what needed to be done before graduation. They were all sad that high school was ending but were thankful that they at least had the whole summer together before heading their separate ways, even if they didn't exactly know what path they were going to take. Everyone seemed at ease, as if all the drama and fighting didn't matter anymore, which put Nathan at ease. He was glad that his friends were finally getting along but he was also glad that he was going to be beginning a new journey with Haley soon. He thought about the ring he had bought her, and hoped that she would love it. As his plan started to become more real, the more nervous he got. He didn't want her to say no. He didn't want her to think that he was rushing into things but they both had talked about spending their lives together so it wasn't like they weren't on the same page. Nathan wished that his dad could have been a better man because he would have loved to ask his advice and confide in him about these things. Asking Lydia James for permission to marry her daughter was terrifying enough. Luckily for him, his future mother-in-law was a saint and she told him that she knew that ever since they were younger that they would end up together.

A knock on the door disturbed Nathan from his thoughts. He was the only one who heard it since he was standing by the door, waiting for Haley to return from the bathroom. The bathroom was close to the entrance, and she had to pee for the fifteenth time, and he didn't want to let her out of his sight, especially at the party. They had invited a bunch of people from their classes to drive up, and Brooke had some friends in the area who came by too. He just didn't trust those around him, especially when it came to his precious Haley. He sighed when he heard the knock again and decided he would quickly answer the door and then when he came back Haley would be there waiting for him.

"Hello son." Nathan was welcomed by his father's smiling face in the doorway. How the fuck did Dan know where he was? When Nathan didn't respond Dan smiled again as he pulled a flask out of his suit jacked and took a sip. "I heard there was a party going on in the area, figured I would drop by." Nathan shook his head, he couldn't believe this. Someone must have tipped Dan off, but who? He slammed the door shut and turned to face the bathroom door to see the bathroom door open, but no Haley.

"Shit. Where did she go?" Nathan felt his heart beat quicken. He had taken his eyes off of Haley for literally two seconds and she was gone. He frantically went into the kitchen figuring she would be in there, but she wasn't. Then he checked the living room, and all the rooms upstairs, including their bedroom thinking maybe she went to bed, but no sign of Haley. He felt relieved when he saw Lucas and Brooke talking. Surely, they must have known where Haley was.

"Nate! Did you notice that our bastard of a father is here?"

"Now's not the time man. Have you guys seen Haley?"

"Come to think of it, now that you mention it, I haven't." Brooke said as she sipped her water. Of course, the one sober person in this entire house had no idea what was going on. "Wait, why is her jacket by the back door?" They all walked over to see Haley's jacket laying on the porch. That was odd. It was chilly at night here and Haley never went anywhere without her jacket. He bent down and picked up the jacket and his heart broke when he saw that the bracelet he made her was also on the ground.

"Something's not right. Haley always takes her jacket with her and she never takes off that bracelet I made her. What the hell happened?! Brooke, you didn't see ANYTHING?!" Nathan was panicking. How could he have been so dumb to let his eyes leave Haley's sight.

"No Nate, I swear." Before Nathan could respond, he looked over to see Chris Keller's guitar case chilling.

"Why the fuck is Chris Keller's guitar here?"

"Chris Keller is here?" Lucas asked, just as confused as Nathan was.

"Yeah, Jake invited him I guess they are kind of friends?" Brooke said like it was absolutely no issue at all.

"GREAT! Haley's missing and I bet that tool has something to do with it." Nathan picked up the jacket and ran out the back door, praying to God that he would have some sort of lead. His heart beat began to race when he saw footsteps headed towards the woods by the lake. _FUCK._


	10. Chapter 10:I Dont Want to Waste A Minute

_A/N: YOU GUYS ROCK! Thanks for sticking with me through this story! Chapter 11 is going to be the big one!_ _much love to you all! If you have any ideas or things you would like to see in the story, LET ME KNOW! I may be having slight writer's block.._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or James Lafferty, although that would be cool_

 **Chapter 10: I Don't Want to Waste Another Minute**

Nathan felt like he was in a horror movie. He had a good buzz going on, and he was walking through the woods that led to a lake at nighttime looking for his girlfriend. He blamed himself for letting her out of his sight, but he also was frustrated that Brooke, who was sober, hadn't seen a damn thing. He hoped and prayed that he was over-exaggerating, and that this was just some big joke. He also wanted to punch Dan in the face for distracting him and showing up at the lake house. He would deal with that issue later. Right now, Haley was his main focus.

He followed the footsteps to the dock by the lake where he saw two bodies; one was very still.

\- One Tree Hill -

Haley tried to scream, but she couldn't. She was taken off guard and wished that she hadn't had that second glass of wine because then her reflexes might have been a little better. She was kicking and hitting the guy who had his hand over her mouth and dragged her out the side door, that she never even noticed was there before. She was just trying to pee in peace and hang out with Nathan when she was grabbed the second she walked out the bathroom door. Her heart was pounding and she was terrified. She just wanted Nathan to be here and to be in his arms. She didn't know who this man was or what he planned on doing with her.

"Take off your jacket." His voice was deep and raspy. Haley immediately obeyed, not wanting to risk anything if this man had a weapon. "Take off that stupid fucking bracelet. Did your hot shot of a boyfriend make you that?" The man growled. It was clear that he knew Haley and Nathan but she had never heard his voice before. He continued to drag her after she dropped her stuff on the porch. She glimpsed up and saw Chris Keller slowly approaching her with a finger of his mouth to tell her to keep quiet. Was Chris trying to save her?

The man dragged her to the dock and dropped her there. He taped her mouth shut and got on top of her so that she couldn't move. He began to punch her in the eye and she winced at the pain. Why was this man so angry, what did she do to deserve this?

"Yeah, how's that feel buttercup? Where's Mr. Hot Shot when you need him?" She wanted to cry, as he began to unbutton the jeans that she was wearing. She knew where this was going and she wanted to fight it but the man was so heavy and she couldn't move. He kissed her lips; they felt sour and stale. She tried to turn her cheek and when she began to he abruptly grabbed her face and turned it to face him. "Don't you dare look away from me!" He began to rub her breasts and then moved down to the area outside of her underwear and began to rub some more. She was wiggling trying to find a way to get out of this man's death grip and kick him in the balls, something. Suddenly, Chris Keller came and tackled the man to the ground and yelled at Haley to hurry up and get away. Haley froze, she didn't know what to do when the man tackled Chris back and began to pound him. As she began to turn and run away, he yelled at her to stop.

"If you move another inch I will slit this flamboyant, idiot's throat. How dare you fucking touch me!" He pulled a knife out of his pocket and both Haley and Chris's eyes got big. This could not be happening. Chris began bad mouthing the man and the man took his knife and stabbed Chris in the gut, Chris fell to the ground crying in pain. Haley wanted to throw up. She reached in her pocket for her cell phone but the man came over and pushed her down, kicking the cell phone out of her reach and began to kick her ribs. She was in incredible pain as he kept kicking her bruised ribs from the accident she got into with Lucas a couple weeks back. She wanted to die. Her breathing was shallow, but she had to fight back. So she managed to roll over and took her heel and shoved it right in the guy's crotch. "YOU BITCH!"

Just as the man was about to attack some more, Haley heard brustling in the woods and prayed to God that it was Nathan. She wanted to look up and see but she was fighting to get up because she couldn't breathe. "This is NOT the last of me Haley James! I will be back. You and Nathan have not seen the last of me, mark my fucking words!" The man quickly took off as Haley began to crawl over to Chris, who wasn't moving.

"Chris someone is coming, hang on please! Please!" Haley shrieked as she took off her shirt and wadded it up, covering Chris's wound and putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding. She had a tank top on underneath her shirt, but the breeze was cool by the water and she was cold.

"HALEY! HALEY ARE YOU OKAY!?" Nathan's voice was frantic and Haley felt a wave of relief wash through her as Nathan came booking down to the dock. "Oh my god what happened?! Is that Chris?!" Haley nodded. She felt dizzy and she still couldn't breathe. This was the end. She could see it.

"I .. was..attacked. He saved.." Haley could barely get the rest of the words out before she passed out.

"Oh my god, Haley! HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Nathan pulled out his cell phone and called 911. He had barely any service and hoped that the operator could be able to at least make out their location. He held Haley's body, while still trying to apply pressure to Chris's wound. This was not how this weekend was suppose to go.

\- One Tree Hill -

Dan continued to roam around the house. Everyone was intoxicated beyond belief. He laughed at them. They were all amateurs who obviously didn't know how to handle their liquor. He was pleased when he did his rounds and couldn't find that dumb girl Haley. She was getting in the way, Nathan was playing sloppy. He had been watching him at the Rivercourt and it was clear that he was distracted. He couldn't rely on his other son either. Lucas was hopeless with a heart disease and a baby on the way. There was no longer a bright future for him. That was the reason why he had left Karen in the first place when he found out that she was pregnant with Lucas. He felt his phone vibrate and was ecstatic when he saw who the caller was.

"Talk to me. Has she been taken care of?"

"There was a complication, some flamboyant musician came and interfered so I stabbed the loser. Poor guy didn't know what was coming."

"But what about her?"

"I was taking care of it until your bastard of a son came and interfered. The basketball star one, in case you can't keep track of your damn spawns."

"YOU HAD ONE JOB FELIX!"

"Yeah, well you don't pay me enough. Maybe next time Danny boy." Felix hung up. This was not how this was suppose to go. Dan had to get out of here before anyone caught on to Haley and Nathan's disappearance and his appearance.

\- One Tree Hill -

The rest of the night never seemed to end. Nathan was able to get enough service to call 911 and they came immediately. Haley thankfully was okay, her ribs just were broken on her right side and bruised on her left. She was admitted to bed rest until graduation, which made it hard since she was the Valedictorian. Luckily, graduation was 2 weeks away and the doctors expected that she would be able to walk comfortably again by then. Haley had been smart and got all her credits in for graduation, she was just tutoring and doing an independent study so she didn't have to worry too much about staying caught up. Chris on the other hand wasn't doing so well. The stab wound was pretty deep, and he hadn't wakened up yet. He had a bunch of machines hooked up to him, and he was breathing with the help of an oxygen machine. Nathan felt horrible, this was all his fault. If he hadn't answered that damn door, then he would have seen the man who grabbed Haley and would have been able to stop it. He was relived that he got there when he did because it could have been her that was stabbed, or raped. He wanted to know who this man was and why he was so concerned with Haley and Nathan. He wondered if Dan had something to do with it but figured his father couldn't possibly be that heartless.

Lucas never left the hospital either. He kept Nathan company and took turns with Nathan and Lydia to spend time in her hospital room. She was also on an oxygen machine, which made sense since her ribs were all messed up. He was so thankful that he didn't lose her. He couldn't picture his life without her.

While Lydia was in visiting with Haley, Nathan and Lucas sat in the waiting room in silence. It wasn't awkward, it was just sad. Nathan was feeling guilty and Lucas was upset. Nathan put his hand in his pocket and fiddled with the black box that he had that contained Haley's ring. He wasn't going to propose to her here but he had the ring with him to remind him how he almost lost Haley and that time and life are precious. He contemplated just proposing to her here but there were too many bad memories with this hospital lately. Lucas noticed Nathan's fidgeting in his pocket and wondered what his little brother was up to. _Must be the ring._

"What do you have in your pocket? You've been playing with it for at least fifteen minutes now." Lucas raised his eyebrow at Nathan as he closed the magazine he was reading and set it down on the chair next to him that separated him and Nathan.

"Nothing."

"Want to try that one again little brother?"

"It's a secret."

"Brooke told me." Nathan whipped to face Lucas.

"I knew telling her wasn't a good idea! Does Haley know? How much do you know?" As if this weekend couldn't get any worse.

"Relax Nate. She just told me that you were planning on proposing to Haley soon. She didn't tell me where or how, she said that was a secret. She only told me because she tells me everything. Kind of like what Haley does to you."

"Please don't tell her. I want this to be perfect, especially after these last couple weeks of complete hell."

"I won't. Don't worry. Are you sure you're ready for this though Nate? Marriage is serious."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Haley's the one man. She has been the one since we were 7 years old on the playground. I just was too naïve and proud to admit it." Nathan looked away, smiling as he saw Lydia walking out of Haley's room with a smile.

"She would like to see you Nathan." Nathan nodded, gave her a hug and headed into Haley's room.

"Hi Hales." His heart felt full when he saw her there smiling at him. She looked beautiful even if she had a black eye. He was so thankful that she was alive and with him.

"Hi baby." She winced as she tried to sit up, and Nathan walked over to her bedside and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry I left your side baby. This is all my fault. I'm so glad you're okay. I couldn't picture my life without you."

"It's not your fault." She always tried to make him feel better. It really wasn't Nathan's fault that this happened. He did the best that he could and if he hadn't of came when he did, Haley could be in the same position as Chris was.

"I love you so much Hales. Always and forever."

\- One Tree Hill -

The weeks began to fly by. Everyone was so busy with finishing up the school year, that they were beginning to lose track of time. Brooke apologized profusely for the cabin extravaganza and told everyone that she would make it up to them this summer. Chris Keller was okay, and Nathan was grateful that Chris had been there to save Haley. He was so grateful that he actually began talking to Chris more and realized he wasn't that bad and wasn't after Haley, he had too much respect for her and Nathan. Lucas still hadn't told his mother about the heart condition but he dedicated family dinner tonight to telling them. Brooke was coming over for dinner as well, and she promised she would hold his hand through the whole thing and be there for him if things took a wrong turn. Haley was getting better as the days went on and focused most of her time on the Valedictorian speech. Her ribs were healing, slowly but surely.

Mouth was spending a lot more time with Nathan as well, as they tried to make sure that everything was in place for their plan. No one knew about it except Whitey, who was going to be reading names at graduation. Nathan had relied on Whitey for most of his high school basketball career. Whitey was more of a father figure to him than Dan was. Their time together was coming to an end, and that was terrifying enough.

That night, Lucas paced back and forth as he waited for Brooke to arrive for dinner. He had gone to Keith's grave earlier that day and told him. He visited Keith's grave every single month. Keith had been a father to him his entire life. Dan was just biologically related to Lucas as far as he was concerned or a "sperm donor" as Karen and Keith use to joke about. When Brooke finally arrived, she looked absolutely stunning. Lucas couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was carrying HIS child. He was excited to see what the future had in store for them and their little one.

"Are you ready?" Brooke asked, as she kissed his cheek. "I'm here for you every single step of the way."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Now or never right?" He said as he grabbed her hand and led her into the dining room where Karen and Lily were putting the food out.

"Brookie you look so pretty!" Lily exclaimed. She always admired Brooke and Lucas thought that was the best thing that he could ask for.

"Why thank you missy. You look pretty too." Brooke loved Lily like she was her own sister. One day they would be related, but not anytime soon. Unlike Nathan, Lucas wanted to wait a little before they got married. They had jumped into having a baby, he didn't want to rush all the other good stuff.

"Brooke, it's so good to see you. I'm glad you could join us tonight." Karen said as she sweetly smiled at Brooke.

"Thanks Karen, I'm glad that I was able to come as well. I wouldn't want to miss your home cooking or my little doll Lily." Brooke smiled as she looked over at Lily who was also smiling.

"Well thank you Brooke, that's very sweet of you." Dinner went on as normal. Karen was asking Lucas and Brooke about graduation and when they were going to find out the sex of the baby. Brooke revealed that she wanted to have some sort of Gender Reveal party, and Karen loved the idea and asked if she could plan it. Lucas loved seeing his mom and girlfriend getting along so well. He hated to have to ruin this moment.

"So Lucas, you said you wanted to talk about something correct?" Lucas's heart dropped when Karen asked the one question he hoped she would forget.

"Oh yeah, there was something I wanted to tell you mom."

"Well, what could it possibly be? Is everything alright?"

"It will be." Brooke put her hand on Lucas's knee and squeezed to reassure Lucas that she was there for him and that he could do this. He appreciated the support and it made him feel a little bit better.

"What do you mean?"

"I had to get some tests done when I got my physical for Duke. It turns out that I have inherited the heart condition from Dan and I can't play basketball. I have to go on some medications and there's a slight chance the baby could have it too mom, and I'm scared." Karen gasped. Lily looked at Lucas confused as to what was going on and Brooke leaned in and kissed Lucas on the cheek to let him know that he did the right thing. Lucas was expecting his mother to hash out at him for not telling him earlier, but she didn't. Instead, she simply just got up and walked over to Lucas and pulled him into an embrace.

\- One Tree Hill -

 _2 Days before Graduation_

Nathan was sweating. The day was coming up so quickly. He constantly checked to see if he still had the ring. For some reason he was afraid that if he let the ring out of his site it would disappear. Lucas had been keeping him calm the past couple days as it got closer while Mouth did all the technical work behind the scenes. This was becoming real and Nathan was scared. Haley James made him feel a way that no one else could and he didn't want to ruin or jeopardize that.


	11. Chapter 11: Graduation and Surprises

_A/N: Sorry for the sudden skip in time but it went with how the last chapter ended and I have been dying to get this chapter out! Hope you all enjoy, this is going to be a longer chapter cause there is a lot going on!_

 _Also YES I do use SOME of Haley's actual graduation speech so credit to the authors of One Tree Hill for writing it._

 _Shout out to the creators of Boy Meets World with the slight idea but spun differently_

 _Disclaimer_ _: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters but I would love to own James Lafferty_

Chapter 11: Graduation and Surprises

Today was the day. It was finally here. Everything was in place and Nathan couldn't be any more nervous. He palms were sweating and he couldn't stop pacing. Haley had asked him at least four different times why he was so nervous but he just blamed it on graduation jitters. He couldn't believe that the time had finally come. He began fiddling with the ring box in his pocket, under his graduation gown and smiled. He had been guarding this thing with his life the past couple weeks and now he couldn't wait to see what it would look like on Haley's ring finger, granted she said yes.

"Are you ready for this Nate?" Mouth asked as he approached Nathan. Mouth had been such a big help to Nathan, taking care of all the technical stuff and helping Nathan plan it out so that it was perfect. Mouth also made for a great distraction when Haley was writing her speech and Nathan was able to steal it for the split second that he needed it. He knew Haley was awesome at public speaking but she still relied on her paper whenever she gave a speech, just to be a guideline in case she got nervous. He figured she was going to be pretty nervous because she had wanted this for her entire life, and she was speaking in front of a very large crowd. This was the speech that everyone was going to remember, so was this day. You never forgot your high school graduation.

"Yeah man. Thanks for all your help with it. I couldn't have pulled it off without you." Nathan gave Mouth a quick pat on the back as the headed into the hallway outside of the gymnasium where they would soon be lining up for graduation.

"I can't believe we are graduating. Brooke's pregnant; you're going to be engaged. What a life we live little brother." Lucas whispered to Nathan, who got in line behind him. Since it was alphabetical they were standing next to each other to go in and sitting together during the ceremony. Nathan never thought that he would ever be close with his brother, but right now he was glad that he was. Lucas has been a constant reassurance for him the past couple weeks through his freak out moments. Usually they were rare, but Haley brought out a new man in him.

"Who would have ever guessed right?" Nathan smirked.

"Don't be nervous, it's going to go great. Does Whitey know about it since he's reading the names?"

"Yeah, and he told Principal Turner so we should be all set. I can't wait to see her reaction, and Dan's. Mom made him come even though I told her that we didn't want him here."

"Of course, just another time for Dan to try and steal the spotlight." Lucas rolled his eyes. Anything involving Dan made him pretty mad. What also made him mad was that they were reading their names before Haley gave her speech, which made no sense to him. Usually graduations had the speech first and then the reading of the names, but Tree Hill wanted to "try something new." Lucas couldn't help but wonder if Nathan had to do with that. Nathan was loved by the entire school administration, and they were also pretty terrified of their father, but who could blame them? It wouldn't be a surprise if Nathan were able to charm Whitey into charming Mr. Turner into spinning graduation a little.

The graduation song began, and the class entered into the gymnasium as everyone stood to watch them walk in. Brooke was a couple rows away from Lucas, Nathan and Peyton, who surprisingly was able to graduate with them. Peyton Sawyer was a character, but always a good friend so they were all happy to see that she was going to be walking with them. Brooke looked back at Lucas and winked. He couldn't believe that he had managed to fall in love with a beautiful girl who just happened to love him back. He was the luckiest guy and he knew that he would spend forever with Brooke Penelope Davis but he just wanted to wait until the perfect moment came.

"Welcome Class of 2007 and congratulations, you made it!" Principal Turner's voice echoed through the microphone as everyone began to cheer. "I cannot explain to you all how proud I am of you and all of your accomplishments. As you move forward with your young lives just remember that even when you are in different parts of the world, Tree Hill will always be your home. I expect nothing short of success for all of you." Everyone clapped as he welcomed Coach Durham to the stand.

"Now, we decided this year to make things a little different. Instead of listening to some speeches while you anticipate your diploma, we are going to read names and then do the talking so be on your best behavior." Nathan smiled. He knew what was coming and he was so jittery he couldn't stay still. Lucas shot him a look and Nathan nodded. Peyton looked over at them with a confused look.

"You guys are so weird." She said as she chuckled at their odd behavior and went back to focusing on what Whitey had to say.

"We will start off with our beautiful valedictorian, Haley James Scott." Everyone looked around to see if they had missed something and Mouth turned around giving Nathan the thumbs up. Haley's face look horrified when she realized the error and Nathan's stomach began to churn a little.

"Uh Coach, it's just Haley James." She said as she walked up to shake Principal Turner's hand and took her diploma, embarrassed and unsure how that mistake was made. She knew the school knew they were together, but not that they wanted to get married.

"Sure sure, for now it is. Just sit down." Whitey responded sarcastically shaking his head and Haley awkwardly walked over and took her seat on the stage. Nathan hoped that this was going to work out, Haley's reaction made him unsure.

"Relax Nate. She just wasn't expecting that. She'll say yes." Lucas reassured Nathan and Peyton gasped.

"Oh my god is Nathan Scott going to propose during OUR graduation?!" Nathan put his hand over her mouth and shushed her. Peyton was shocked. Her and Nathan had dated when they were younger but Nathan was an ass when he first started high school because he was overly confident. It hadn't worked out well for them, and she remembered when they use to have talks about being together forever and here he was, doing an un-Scott thing and proposing to a significant other. It was true, the Scott men did not have a good reputation with dating women, but Nathan and Lucas continued to prove everyone wrong and show them that their dad was not a definition of who they were.

"Keep your voice down Peyton!" He had gotten this far; it couldn't be ruined now.

Whitey began to call names and Nathan felt his heart quicken. He just had to make it through this and then when Haley began her speech it was go time.

"Chase Adams…" Nathan zoned out. He had a long ways to go before he was even called.

"Brooke Davis." There was lots of cheering for Brooke. Nathan didn't realize how much of an impact Brooke Davis had at this school. He had always seen her as a cheerleader but as he got to know her as Haley's best friend, Brooke was a courageous, strong, and kind individual who had big dreams for the world. Nathan could see why Lucas had fallen in love with her.

"Marvin McFadden, or Mouth as you all may know him." Everyone chuckled when Whitey said this. It was true. Mouth had made a name for himself here and people always assumed it was his first name. It was rare for him, or anyone, to use Marvin when talking to him or about him. As the names continued it was time for Peyton, Lucas and Nathan to stand up. Once again, Nathan checked to make sure that the ring was still in his pocket. They began to walk towards the stage.

"Peyton Sawyer." Lots of cheering for Peyton as well. Even though she had been absent recently, she was still pretty well known at the school. A lot of people saw her as a little nuts and Nathan couldn't blame them. Peyton was nuts in her own way, and it was a good way.

"Lucas Scott." Nathan clapped and cheered loudly for his brother as he stood at the end of the steps and waited for his name to be called next. He looked over at Haley, who happened to be looking at her and he winked. Just her gaze at him made him feel this sense of calmness wash over him. He didn't feel as shaky anymore.

"Nathan Scott." Nathan could not believe the cheers that he heard when Whitey called his name. It was bittersweet. Half of these people only knew him for his basketball skills and the other half were friends that he had made over the past four years. A new chapter was beginning, in a new place. It was terrifying really, but with Haley by his side he knew that he would be able to get through it.

"Antwon Tanner." Everyone loved Skills and that was obvious when his name was called. It was crazy to see how much of an impact each one of Nathan's friends had on this school and in his life alone. They promised to always remain close, but what was going to happen when life got too busy and no one had time to shoot a text or pick up the phone and dial? He didn't want to lose touch with his friends, and he was afraid they were all going to move on from this place and never return.

The rest of the names were called in what seemed like a blur. Nathan began to sweat again when he saw Haley stand up and approach the podium. His moment was becoming closer and closer, and he wasn't sure if he was prepared enough for this. What if something went wrong? What if he tripped? Or if she didn't fall for what he wrote in her speech? What if the video didn't play or Lucas forgot to record the thing? What if she said no? Lucas patted Nathan on the back, and Nathan nodded at him to show that he appreciated the support from his brother.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman and welcome to the end of a chapter and the beginning of a new one." Haley took a deep breath. She had butterflies in her stomach and she could feel her heart pounding. Truth be told, she was always good at public speaking. There was something about her personality that made her not care what people thought but also wanting to leave a good mark on others and impressing them. But, she was never good at speaking in front of extremely large crowds and this was a big crowd. She couldn't believe how many people were packed into this gymnasium for graduation. People were standing in the back, who couldn't find seats, and a line of them was forming into the hallway. It was crazy. But, then again, Tree Hill was never a big town. She looked down at her paper and breathed. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had looked over this speech a thousand times, it didn't change.

"Today we leave this place and move on to a bigger adventure. Some of us know exactly where we are going, and some don't and that's okay. I have learned in my life that you can try and have everything planned out, your entire future, but sometimes things change and that's okay. That's what life is about. We can never be sure of the road that we are meant to take, but we can be sure of the place that we came from. Today we say goodbye to friends and old lovers. We say goodbye to the educators who have taught us what we know these past four years and we embark on the world that lives outside of these walls of Tree Hill High. Frankly, that's terrifying. It's okay to be scared and it's okay to figure things out as you go." Haley took a deep breath. The audience seemed very engaged which was a good sign for her to continue.

"If we look back on where we began, we can be confident that we have made it. We have gone through the trials and even when we didn't think we would make it, we persevered and we continued marching on. This is our moment to shine and to truly begin the next chapter of our lives, whatever that may be. Always remember to continue to learn because knowledge is the best gift we could ever receive. It's okay if you don't know what you want to do, just know what you don't want to do for the rest of your life. Smile often, say hi to a stranger you just might save them. People may leave but those who love you will stand by you until the end. Life is short, but it goes on so become good at something, do what you love. Take risks, step out of your comfort zone. We may be leaving here but this will always be our home. And as I close, my best friend reminded me of a quote by William Shakespeare: "There is a tide, in the affairs of men, which taken at the flood leads onto fortune. Omitted, all the voyage of your life is bound up in sorrows and miseries. On such a full sea we now float, and we must take the current when we serve or lose our ventures." I think that what that quote means is that life is short and opportunities are rare…" This was it Nathan thought as he stood up and headed to the stage, peoples heads turning to stare. Luckily, Haley was too focused on her speech that she didn't see him. Haley James, will you marry me?" Haley stopped and blushed. This was not part of her speech and she heard the audience gasp.

"Uh, excuse me, that wasn't part of my speech.. .I uh…"

"Hales!" Haley whipped her head over to Nathan who was going up the stairs to where she stood behind the podium.

"N-Nathan, what are you doing?" Pictures began to play on the backdrop of Nathan and Haley and their song came on that they had heard on their first date: Bless the Broken Road. Nathan got down on one knee and Haley gasped. She felt like she couldn't breathe, was this actually happening right now?

"Haley James, you have blessed my life in ways that I can't even explain. You have showed me perseverance and patience, and have shown me how to be a better man. I have always loved you since we were 7 years old and I was throwing sand at you on the playground but I was too proud and arrogant to realize that. I love you with my entire heart, and you make me strive to be a better man for you. I know we haven't been together long but everything with you feels so right, and so perfect. So, Haley James, will you marry me?" Nathan opened the box and Haley gasped at the size of the ring. She was crying, she could feel the tears coming and she was completely silence, and so was the entire audience.

"Yes, yes I will!" She let Nathan slide the ring on and he stood up as she jumped into his arms. All that was heard was someone standing up and leaving, slamming the door behind them and the audience went wild.

"Now that all of that notebook stuff is done, let's move on…" Whitey said as he closed out the ceremony and everyone threw their caps in the air, cheering. Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her immediately out of the gymnasium, placing his lips aggressively on hers. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply, hungry for her entire body. They slide down the wall towards the family restroom and entered, their lips never breaking apart. Nathan locked the door behind them and pulled away from Haley's lips to see her crying. He wiped her tear away and looked at her with a concerned look.

"I just love you so much." She gasped as he pulled her closer, kissing her the nape of her neck and shoulder as she moaned softly into his shoulder. "We can't do this, can we?"

"The door's locked – we have some time before people realizing that we are missing." Nathan continued to place soft kisses on her collarbone, feeling his entire body heat up and his cock twitching with every kiss that he placed on her bare skin. He pressed against her, his cock rubbing her outside, as he pushed her against the wall. He placed her hand up above and pinned them there so that he could feel like he was in control.

"Oh Nathan." Haley gasped, and the sound of her saying his name so breathlessly made him even more turned on. He slowly lifted her dress under her gown and slid his fingers up her thigh, pausing when he was close to her entrance. He figured he would tease her, just to heat things up a bit, and slid his hands back down slowly grazing her thigh. She responded by arching and attempting to break her hands free to stop him and force his entry. He began to unbutton his pants and slid them down, still in his gown and boxers as his size grew. He loved the way Haley's soft skin felt against his fingers and was so grateful that he was going to be able to spend his life with someone as soft and delicate as she was.

He reached his finger up, drawing circles on the outside of her thong on her center, slowly drawing circle over circle as she continued to moan but louder. He could feel her wetness and he couldn't wait to be able to slip right in. He slowly pulled the string to the side and slowly inserted one finger in, being gentle but poking in deep. She arched with every movement as she moaned and slowly had her first orgasm, Nathan kissing her deeper and deeper. He inserted another finger and began to speed up a little but then slow down to ensure her wetness and to drive her crazy. She fought with him as she broke away and gasped.

"Please Nathan – I need you inside of me." She whispered as she kissed his neck and he groaned. This was his biggest turn on and her lips felt so soft against his neck. He ripped of his graduation gown and ripped down her panties, as he prepared to take control inside of her.

"Shit – I was so caught up in the whole proposal thing that I forgot a condom." He broke away, frustrated that he could forget such a simple thing.

"It's okay – I need you right now. I want you so badly. I'm on the pill." Haley placed her hands on his back. He arched her leg up and held it there while the other hand prepared himself to be inside of her. He pulled the lips apart and slowly inserted the tip – making sure to be gentle because they always had used a condom. It felt so good to feel himself scrap the inside of her with no protection. She felt so raw. He slowly pushed in some more and began to thrust as she gripped onto his back tighter pulling him in closer to her.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you." He said, as he pushed further into her core, aiming for her center and her locus. She moaned louder. He began to pick up his pace, he felt like he was going to cum soon just from the feeling of their bodies connecting as one. He thrusted harder and harder as Haley moaned louder and louder, gripping onto his back even tighter. "Cum for me baby." He grunted as she responded by letting her body jolt, giving herself entirely to him, shaking. Her body was on fire. He moaned her name softly as he sped up and let himself go, climaxing as she finished hers and their bodies fell together still connected.

"I think you did a number on my back Hales." He joked as she fell into him. They just stood there, half naked, hugging and enjoying the moment while it lasted.

\- One Tree Hill -

"Broody did you get that all on video?!" Brooke exclaimed as she jumped into Lucas's arms, saying a brief and polite hello to Karen and Lily.

"Of course I did."

"Looks like you have some competition. When you propose to me, I expect something just as extravagant!" Lucas half smiled. Of course, Brooke Davis was always one of those girls who liked to have things over the top. Lucas on the other hand, he was more reserved. He knew no matter how he chose to propose to Brooke that she would love it.

"Speaking of, where are the crazy couple? I haven't seen them yet." Lucas looked around, thinking it was strange that they just disappeared.

"We are right here! Sorry, we were uh, talking to Whitey." Lucas could tell Nathan was lying by the look on his face and Haley's messed up hair.

"Is that why Haley's hair looks like a bird attacked it?" Brooke asked, laughing as Haley, very embarrassed, covered her mouth looking away. How could she have forgotten to check her appearance before leaving the bathroom. "It's okay tutor girl – we have all been there." Haley playfully slapped her best friend as she let Brooke take control of her hair and attempt to fix it for the sake of the pictures that were to be taken.

Meanwhile…

Dan was pissed. How could his son be so naïve to propose to some nerdy, lowly, little girl? Especially in front of the entire student body and their families? Dan was going to be the town's laughing stock once they got word that HIS dumbass of a son did this. This was NOT part of their plan. Nathan wasn't supposed to be distracted by her. Nathan wasn't supposed to be jeopardizing his NBA career for a girl. This was NOT okay. If Felix hadn't fucked up the entire situation, this little distraction would be out of the equation. He had to think of a better plan. But what? It was already clear that Haley was Nathan's weakness, so how could he show Nathan that Haley didn't love him. She was clearly after his fame and fortune, just like Karen and Deb had been when he was with him. Dan Scott didn't like to lose, and he wasn't going to let some girl step in the way of his son's future.


	12. Chapter 12: Coldness

_A/N: Thanks for being so patient guys! Sorry, I have a dance show this weekend at school so I have been swamped with rehearsals and finishing up the spring semester. Thanks for being so awesome and showing continuous love and support! Xoxox – Samantha_

Chapter 12: Coldness

Haley couldn't believe she not only graduated at the top of her class, but she was officially a freshman at Duke and was engaged to the love of her life. Looking back at her life, she would not have pictured herself being here right now.

Her and Nathan were at Nathan's beach house for their official graduation celebration. Every time she looked over at him she couldn't help but smile. She was so lucky to be with him and his proposal was more than she could have ever hoped for. She looked forward to the day she would tell her kids, and grandkids about the glorious event.

"Everything okay Hales? You keep looking at me." Nathan said as he squeezed her hand harder as they were walking along the beach. The party was going pretty well. Everyone from their class had come and were celebrating together. There was a bonfire, a keg, some games of beach volleyball, can jam and beer pong. Everyone was feeling the alcohol too, as they were getting louder and rowdier.

"I just keep looking at you to make sure this isn't a dream; that this is real life." Haley smiled, blushing at how stupid she sounded.

"Oh, it's real Haley James.. Scott."

"Ooo do I like the sound of that." She replied as she kissed Nathan lightly on the lips. Just as their lips were pressing together, Haley was attacked from behind by none other than her best friend, Brooke Davis, jumping on her back.

"TUTOR WIFE! I have been looking for you everywhere! I was afraid that creepy guy had kidnapped you again!" Brooke was known for making things overdramatic, all the time.

"Don't joke about that Brooke." Nathan shot at her as he gave her a glare.

"I've been here the whole time Brooke."

"Well, break away from your fiancée and come with me! All the girls are getting together for karaoke in the living room – GIRLS ONLY!" Brooke was more excited about this than Haley was, but she didn't want to let her best friend down so she reluctantly agreed. Truth was, Haley had a secret passion and talent for singing but crowds made her nervous sometimes. But, everyone was drunk, or at least buzzed, so she considered this an exception. Nathan nodded at her to go along and the girls ran off all giddy. Lucas approached Nathan and threw a basketball at him.

"Want to play some ball little brother? That court in the driveway seems pretty lonely."

"I don't know man – aren't you not suppose to play?"

"Ah, a little fun never hurt anyone did it? Besides, I'll be fine! It's just a game!" Nathan didn't want to argue with him anymore so he shrugged and followed Nathan over to the court, grabbing the guys to come tag along.

The game was getting pretty intense. Nathan and Lucas were constantly tying each other trying to prove themselves to the other brother. Haley and Brooke checked on them every now and then, silently admiring their sculpted bodies.

"So Haley James, what's it like to be engaged?" Brooke asked, grabbing a handful of chips and slowly eating one at a time. Brooke never ate chips her entire life but ever since she became pregnant she would crave potato chips constantly. It drove Lucas crazy because it made a mess and he hated hearing the sound of them crunching between Brooke's teeth.

"Brooke, we just got engaged like four hours ago." Haley laughed as she dug into the chips.

"Who would have thought that Haley James and Nathan Scott would be engaged by the time we graduated high school? You've only been dreaming about this for like, ever."

"Brooke! Keep your voice down. I don't need people to know how pathetic I am." Haley joked. It was true, she felt pathetic in the fact that she had been dreaming about Nathan proposing to her since she was 12.

"Fine, fine. Sorry I brought it up. Anyways, you never did tell me about Chris Keller saving you!"

"Brooke, I really don't want to reminisce on that awful night or weekend for that matter, no offense but that was a horrible idea!"

"Yeah, probably not my best original idea but hey, I tried!"

\- One Tree Hill -

Dan was pacing back and forth, furious. He couldn't believe that his own son was stupid enough to pull a stunt like that at graduation. There was no way anyone would want to take him onto their team seeing that he was involved with planning some sort of wedding, that Dan was not going to pay a dime for. He couldn't believe how ignorant both Nathan and Deb were being about the whole thing. His idiotic ex-wife seemed to think that it was some sort of blessing and fairytale and supported Nathan. Dan scowled at the thought of that thing marrying his son. Nathan was royalty to him, and she was just a peasant girl.

He was also enraged at Felix for his stupidity. They had almost gotten rid of the girl until that Chris Keller character came along. His first step would be to get rid of that cocky, arrogant, horrible musician. But, he needed to come up with an extravagant plan. One that would knock both Chris and Haley out and knock Nathan back into his senses. But what? He knew he couldn't do this alone, he would have to call for backup. But his only backup was Felix and he wanted absolutely nothing to do with him at the moment. He had to think fast. Nathan and Haley were surely going to jump right into the wedding plan as Haley wanted to get married sooner rather than later.

"AHA! I just thought of the absolute perfect plan. Now to find out a little more about this Chris Keller." Dan said to himself as he walked over to his computer and typed the name into his Google search.

\- One Tree Hill -

Haley and Brooke were socializing with everyone, laughing and having a great time. Haley decided to not drink either since Brooke couldn't, and they were having a blast watching all the drunk people stumble all over the place spilling their beer and tripping over their own shoes. They were making up scenarios for each person that they watched for longer than two minutes, trying to figure out what their background was and where they came from. Brooke and Haley had been doing this since they were little and something about it was so comforting to Haley.

"HALEY! BROOKE!" Nathan yelled as he frantically ran into the kitchen, bursting in with such a force that it startled the both of them.

"Nathan, what's the matter? You gave me a heart attack." Haley said as she covered her heart, taking a deep breath, thankful that it was just Nathan who decided to make such a dramatic entrance.

"Geez Nate. You're lucky I wasn't 9 months pregnant because you would have literally scared this child out of me."

"Yeah well, your child is about to not have a father if you don't come out here quick." Brooke took a second to process this before she realized that something was wrong with Lucas. She quickly ran out of the house to find Lucas lying on the basketball court. Her heart dropped.

"LUKE! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Brooke screamed as she ran over to see Lucas lying there, looking extremely pale.

"I .. I don't know. We were finishing the game and he just kind of fell over." Nathan said as he came over with Haley towing behind him.

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM PLAY?!"

"HE INSISTED!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU SCOTT BOYS ARE SO STUBBORN!"

"Did anyone happen to think of calling 911?" Haley asked, pulling out her cell phone looking at everyone as they stared blankly at her.

"Of course we did. Just because we weren't valedictorian doesn't mean we stupid." Skills said, slightly offended by Haley's question. Haley stared at him blankly, unsure of whether he was being sarcastic or an asshole.

"I can't believe you idiots let him play basketball when he has a heart condition!" Brooke looked at Lucas and felt his pulse, which was very slow.

"He insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer Brooke." Mouth pitched in, obviously not making the situation any better. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Did someone call Karen?"

"Just did. She said she would meet us there." Haley chipped in.

"Actually guys, but I rather just it be me, Lucas and Karen at the hospital." Brooke said as the ambulance pulled in. Everyone stared at her like she had six heads. Nathan was pissed. He threw Haley's cup down and walked away. This was all his fault. Once again, he had fucked up. First, he let Haley out of his site and she gets beat up and then he lets his brother play him in basketball, knowing that he has a medical condition. He just couldn't win. So he walked over to the keg, and poured himself a cup drowning it before Haley could catch up to him. He poured himself a second cup, and was halfway done chugging it in when Haley finally caught up to him.

"Nathan, what's going on? Why did you leave like that?" Haley walked over, wrapping her arms around Nathan's torso. He didn't move. He didn't even flinch when she wrapped herself around him. He finished his second cup and began pouring himself a third. "Babe, how much have you had to drink?"

"That's really none of your business Hales." He responded cooly, as he continued drinking.

"Actually Nathan it is. Now, how much have you had to drink?"

"I don't know Hales. It's a party – loosen up would you?" Nathan was almost done with the third cup. He truly had lost count of how many beers he had. He knew he had some before they played basketball, and during their "water breaks" but he wasn't deliberately counting them. Why did it even matter anyways?

"Nathan, would you stop drinking for one second and talk to me?"

"Haley, you're being annoying can you quit it?" He said, slamming his red solo cup down and rolling his eyes. She was right, but he didn't want to admit it. It didn't matter anyways. He was always fucking things up so why stop here?

"Nathan, you're being an asshole stop. We had a good day. What's going on with you?"

"A good day? Ha, yeah right." Nathan began to walk away, looking for something else to drink. The beer in the keg was flat and he wanted something that actually tasted good, and cold.

"I hope you're not being serious. Nathan, we got engaged today and graduated high school, how is that not a good day?"

"Haley! Seriously stop asking questions you're being so obnoxious and it's killing my vibe."

"Your vibe? Who even are you right now Nathan?"

"Nathan Scott. The Nathan Scott. Been this way the entire time Hales so I don't know why you're getting so huffy." Ah, he spotted Tim pulling a beer out of the fridge from a 12 pack that he must have bought. He nodded at Tim and grabbed one from the fridge, sighing as he cracked it open.

"Wow."

"You got your ring Hales, can you leave me alone now?" Nathan was extremely annoyed with Haley following him around and asking him so many questions. He knew he was being irrational right now and that the alcohol was talking, but he was so disappointed in himself that he had no motivation to even attempt to be nice.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You got your ring Haley."

"Nathan, last time I checked you told me you wanted to spend your life with me so don't act like I'm the only one who wanted this ring." Haley was seething inside. Why did Nathan have to be such an ass right now? Not even fifteen minutes ago he was being a sweetheart and then suddenly he's acting like his father all over again. It had to be the alcohol because Haley had never seen Nathan like this and it wasn't like she had been to many parties. Nathan said nothing.

"Are you seriously going to just sit there and say nothing?" Nathan continued to drink. "You know what Nathan? Fine. Drink your beer and be an asshole for all I care but do NOT come crying to me in the morning when your head is pounding and your sleeping alone."

"I never sleep alone Haley." Haley slapped him. She didn't know what came over her but this was NOT the Nathan that was her fiancée. The fact that he would even make such a sly comment like that was enough to make her blood broil. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW NATHAN. You can have all the beer you want but it doesn't change that I am still your fiancée and I will NOT tolerate you cheating on me."

"Haley – the ladies come to me okay?"

"You are so disgusting right now, you are acting just like your father." Nathan cringed when she finished her sentence. Before he knew it, Haley took the beer right out of his hand and threw it all over his shirt. He stood there, speechless. He knew he had fucked up but the alcohol was messing with his mind so much that he didn't know whether to be mad or sad.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For being an asshole! Have fun sleeping alone on the couch Nathan Scott because you are not getting anywhere near me tonight! And to think that I was SO excited to be engaged to you less than half an hour ago. Not anymore. Now, maybe I should seriously rethink this decision and this ring." Haley flashed the ring in Nathan's face as she began to slide it off for dramatic effect.

"Haley please don't take that off. Please." He begged. _Good, I have him right where I want him_. Haley thought to herself as she slid it back on.

"Nathan, go to bed. Maybe you should sober up and then come try and talk to me but right now I want absolutely nothing to do with you. If you'll excuse me but I have better things to do like checking on my best friend in the hospital then sit here and have my FIANCEE be a drunken asshole to me at his own party." Haley turned on her heel and walked away, ignoring Nathan's cries for her to come back and let him explain.

\- One Tree Hill -

"Hello?" Brooke answered. She was absolutely exhausted. She was throwing up in the hospital and she felt like crap. Lucas was still out and hooked up to all these machines and she was laying on the bathroom floor of the handicapped restroom. The floor felt so cold and it made her feel so much better. This sickness part of the pregnancy was horrible.

"Hey Brookie its me. Up for some visitors or is it still Scott only?"

"Tutor girl I am not a Scott just yet and neither is Karen, but yes, I could use a visitor right about now. I am currently laying on the bathroom floor because I can't stop throwing up. This baby is purposely making my life hell, I swear."

"Brooke, I doubt that. It'll be over before you know it. You're almost to your second trimester where all the fun begins."

"Very true Tutorgirl. Is everything okay? You sound kind of sad."

"Yeah, everything's fine. Nathan and I just got into a stupid fight because he's as drunk as a skunk but I rather not talk about it. I rather focus on you and Lucas. How's he doing by the way?" Haley got into her car, putting the key into the ignition as it roared to life. She felt a cold breeze as she closed the door. The temperature had definitely decreased.

"He's still unresponsive. They said he will be okay though. Turns out he hasn't been taking his medication and stress mixed with physical activity caused him to have a mini heart attack."

"Oh my gosh that's horrible. At least he's going to be okay." It's like nothing could go right for any of them, ever. Haley was distracted when she saw a shadow walk slowly by her window. She felt goose bumps and turned her headlights on, hoping they would be some sort of guide.

"Hopefully."

"Well I'll be there soon tigger. Hang in there, love you." Haley hung up as she buckled in and prepared to shift the car into drive. Just as she was about to shift she was startled by the sound of her passenger window breaking and glass shattering as a hand reached in to unlock the door. _Fuck._


	13. Chapter 13: Puppet Master

_A/N: Hey guys! Here's an update for you! I am having serious writer's block right now. I have some ideas for later chapters, but we haven't reached that point yet. Any ideas would be gratefully appreciated! Hopefully we can get some more reviews. I am also in the works of starting another story, but still continuing this one as well. I haven't decided how long this story will be yet but probably pretty long! Thanks for the constant love and support!_

Chapter 13: Puppet Master

Haley couldn't believe this was happening. It seemed that every time she was by herself and away from Nathan, something bas always happened. Haley was thankful that she was marrying him because that meant he would always have to be by her side. But right now, she feared for her life and Nathan was too drunk to come rescue her. Besides, she didn't even know where they stood after that fight in the kitchen over absolutely nothing. She couldn't even remember why they were fighting in the first place, but she knew that Nathan was being really mean. He didn't mean it, he was drunk but his words still stung the same as if he were sober.

But right now, she was stuck. She didn't know what to do or who was breaking into her car but she was not about to find out. The hand reached in and began unlocking the door and Haley unlocked hers and quickly tried to jump out – only be to stopped by the same guy who had kidnapped her at the lake. If he was here, then who was breaking into her window?

She looked up to see the perpetrator staring back at her with that devilish smirk she knew so well - Dan Scott. Nathan had inherited that smile from his father and that was one thing Haley couldn't change. Besides, she loved that grin on Nathan but on Dan, it was terrifying.

"Hello Haley." He smirked, nodding at her perpetrator who gently released her. She had to think of a way to escape. Her mother had made her go to all these defense classes but here she was in an actual situation and didn't know how to act.

"Mr. Scott." Haley breathed, trying not to show him that he intimidated her because that's exactly what he wanted.

"I just wanted to have a friendly word with my daughter-in-law."

"Okay. . .but was it necessary to break into my car?"

"Don't worry, I'll have my repair man fix it tomorrow. Listen, we need to talk about my boy Nathan." Haley didn't know whether to relax or tense up. Anytime Dan spoke about his wonderful son, it usually followed with some snide asshole remark.

"What about him?"

"Listen Haley, he has a lot riding on him at Duke. He doesn't need a distraction like you in his life. You are just another girl to him that he pities. Do me a favor, and call off the wedding." Haley was shocked. She couldn't believe she was hearing this right now. She had heard horror stories about Dan, but didn't think that he would be this cold and cruel. Did he understand his son at all? Did he know that his sons hated him? That his precious Nathan didn't even consider Dan a father to him?

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott but I'm not going to do that. Nathan loves me, and we're getting married."

"HA. I feel sorry for you Miss James, I really do. You see, my son learns his emotions from me so he is very good at hiding them and lying about them to people's faces. I like to think of it as a good poker face. He may act like he loves you but really you're just another girl to check off his list. That ring? That ring means nothing. Once basketball season starts, he'll forget about you completely. Kind of like what happened with Karen and I in high school and then Deb and I in college. It's a Scott family cycle."

Haley wanted to cry. His cruel words struck her. She wanted to believe that he was lying and was just trying to scare her off, but after the fight that her and Nathan had that night, she was second guessing everything that she thought she knew and felt. They were supposed to start planning the wedding this summer while enjoying time with their friends, but maybe Dan was right. Maybe this was all an act to keep Haley hanging on until Nathan found something, or someone better.

"I can't do this right now."

"Don't say I didn't warn you Haley. Anyways, do as I say or you'll be very sorry. It would be sad to see something happen to such a smart, ordinary girl like you. I'll have your window fixed tomorrow. Do not mention a word of our conversation to Nathan. If you do, well then you'll just make my job a little harder Miss James. Do we have an understanding?" Haley nodded, as she choked back the tears. "Good. Now, enjoy your night Miss James." Dan and Felix walked away laughing. Haley suspected that they were laughing at her, but she didn't care. She just got back into her car, with the broken window, and sat there and cried.

\- One Tree Hill -

Nathan woke to the horrible stench of alcohol, only to realize it was him that smelled of it. His body was sticky and his breath stunk and he was lying alone in his bed. The sheets were thrown all over the place and the beach house was trashed. He had blacked out pretty early, so the last thing that he remembered was fighting with Haley. He looked around the bedroom, hoping that she stayed but he didn't see any mark of her; there was no clothing strewn about or her hairbrush lying on the bedside table like it always did. His head was pounded, and the sunlight hurt his eyes. He felt like he was going blind, and it felt like someone was taking a hammer to his head and hitting it over and over. _Fuck, how much did I drink last night?_ He thought to himself as he rubbed his temples in a circular motion, hoping to release some of the pressure. He had to get out of bed, he had to figure out what drunken asshole move he did that drove Haley away.

He slowly rose out of bed, and headed over to the bathroom where he splashed some cold water on his face. He popped some Advil and prayed that it would make him feel less like death and more like a real person. He needed to stop drinking so much. He didn't even know how Lucas was doing, or where Haley was. It was like in those few hours of him drinking, he seemed to loose control of those around him. He needed to see her. He needed to make sure that they were okay. So, he brushed his teeth and got ready and reluctantly got into his car, ready to pull out of the driveway to go make Haley breakfast and apologize profusely for his drunken antics. He stopped when he saw the sight of her car, still sitting in the driveway with a broken window. _What the fuck_ , he thought as he jogged over to the car, hoping that the small distance wouldn't make his stomach completely give up, vomiting everywhere. Once he got to the car, he noticed a very small figure laying down in the backseat with a blanket wrapped tightly around her. He noticed that that figure was Haley, and she had slept in her car. What he couldn't figure out was why the passenger side window was shattered, and why she had stayed in her car when she had a warm bed waiting for her, with him lying in it. He slightly smiled at the sight of her sleeping there, so peacefully. She looked so innocent and fragile; he almost didn't want to wake her. He figured she was probably exhausted, and maybe a little cold.

"Hales?" Nathan spoke softly, as he sat in the front seat and turned around and said her name. She stirred a little, obviously hearing him but not fully being awake yet. "Hales" He said, louder this time and she rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. He smiled at her sweetly, but she immediately turned over when she saw that it was his face. It was obvious in that moment of her sleeper state that she didn't want to see him. Good thing that Nathan was stubborn because he wasn't going to go anywhere until she talked to him; and she knew that.

"Go away Nathan." Haley said, her words having ice to them.

"Not until you talk to me Hales. Why are you sleeping in your car? More importantly, why is your window broken?" Nathan had so many questions that needed answers.

"Why do you care? You didn't care about me last night so what makes you suddenly care about me now?" Nathan's heart stung at the words she was spewing back. He knew she was right. He had been a drunken asshole to her and had pushed her away, just like he did with every other good thing in his life. Nathan felt like he was constantly setting himself up for failure no matter what he tried to do, or say.

"Hales, look, I'm sorry. I was stupid last night and drunk. I didn't mean any of that. Of course I care about you, you're my world."

"Yeah, until we go to Duke and you get bored with me and the girls swoon all over you. Then, what? Then you're going to call off the wedding and move on to someone more interesting than me. That's how it always goes. Nathan Scott gets bored so he moves onto something, or someone, better." Haley spat, still not turning over to look at Nathan. She knew her words probably hurt him, especially after their conversation about his parents. But, at that moment she didn't care. She was letting Dan Scott get the best of her, like he wanted, but she didn't have the energy anymore to hope that he was wrong.

"Haley, where is this coming from?! I'm not that guy anymore and I haven't been for months! I love YOU and only YOU! I wouldn't let anyone come in the way of us. You're the one I want to spend my life with, not some stupid college girl who throws herself at me."

"How am I supposed to believe you? Last night you said to me, "be happy because you got what you wanted". What the hell is that suppose to me? It seems like you don't want this. Maybe this was too soon. Maybe we shouldn't even get married."

"Hales! Stop that! I know my feelings for you and they're strong. I was drunk last night and I said some stupid shit that I can't take back and I'm sorry for whatever I said. I want this just as much as you Hales. I have been dreaming about marrying you since we were kids. Ask Lucas or Mouth! I have notebooks that say "Haley Scott" on the back cover in small writing so I wouldn't get made fun of. Did we move fast? Maybe, but why does that matter when I know I want to spend my life with you?"

"I want to believe you Nathan, I really do but I can't."

"Why!? What happened? Don't tell me this is just because of my drunken stumbling because you and I both know it's more than that. I may have needed a tutor in high school but I'm not dumb." Nathan couldn't believe this was happening. He felt like he was on the verge of losing Haley and he couldn't have that. She meant to much to him. He loved her too much to let her walk away because of something someone did or said.

"I can't tell you. They told me they would hurt me if I did."

"WHO? Who put their hands on you!? Is it the same person who broke your window? I'll kill them." Nathan grabbed Haley's shoulder and spun her around, forcing her to face him. He awkwardly climbed out of the front seat and rested on the console between the two seats, hunched over, uncomfortable as hell but closer to Haley.

"Yes." She couldn't look at him; she was so ashamed and scared. Dan had gotten into her head last night and she was scared of what he would do. It made it even worse that he was with her kidnapper because it meant that Dan had something to do with the entire stunt. She wanted to tell Nathan, she truly did, but she knew he had a temper when it came to his father and she wasn't sure how he would react. His blue eyes were piercing into her soul with his eyebrows furrowed. His blood was already boiling, there was no doubt about that but Haley didn't want to risk anything that could lead to someone getting hurt.

"Haley, who was it." Nathan's voice was flat.

"I want to tell you, but I can't Nathan."

"Haley, I am not leaving this car or this spot until you tell me."

"It was Dan. Dan came and threatened me and told me to call off the wedding or he was going to make my life hell. He said I was a distraction to you and your dreams and that I was just something for you to have for right now." Haley began to choke up. "The guy who kidnapped me at the lake was standing there with him. He said if I told you then he would do something even worse to me than before." Tears began to roll down Haley's cheeks. "I slept here because I was too upset to drive to see Lucas. I know you said to not let Dan get into my head but he did. I'm not the girl for you Nathan. I'm not popular, or pretty. I don't party, and I suck at sports." Haley stopped. If she kept going, she was going to start sobbing. She was already mad at herself for telling Nathan in the first place.

Nathan grabbed her in a hug to try and soothe her cries. It broke his heart to see her this upset and it infuriated him that she would fall for Dan's words. But then again, his father was a master manipulator. He had learned that firsthand growing up. It was no secret that his dad was a puppet master – the entirety of Tree Hill knew that. But, Dan was not going to mess with Haley. Haley was the one good and pure thing that Nathan had in his life and he was not going to let his bastard of a father take that away from him.

"Hales, listen to me." Nathan said as he held Haley's cheeks, her tear stained eyes looking into his searching for some type of hope or promise. "You are more than I could ever have dreamed of. If anyone doesn't deserve you, it's me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and you have made me believe that there is good in this world. Do not listen to my ass of a father. He is trying to get into your mind to get you to do what he wants. He's a manipulator. Nothing is going to take me away from you Haley James. We will get through this Hales. Dan is not going to touch you under my watch. No one messed with my girl. And we are going to get married in the fall like you have dreamed of, and when that day comes, it'll be the very best day of my life." He kissed her forehead and held her close. Those were the words that she needed to hear. She knew it was stupid to believe Dan, but Haley was already insecure as it was when it came to Nathan. She was nothing like all the other girls he had dated and been with, but that's why he loved her.

\- One Tree Hill -

Lucas continued to be unresponsive. Brooke was so mad at herself for allowing Lucas to even play the game in the first place. But he made her promise that she wouldn't hinder him from following his dreams just because of a heart condition. That had gotten them nowhere. Here they were, in a hospital again. The worst part was Brooke hated hospitals, but she continued to find herself here over and over.

She just wanted Lucas to wake up. She wanted to see him smile and call her his "pretty girl." She sighed. She wanted to kill Nathan for being so stupid and not stopping the game when he saw Lucas struggling.

"How you doing hunny?" Karen asked as she entered the room. Brooke had not left Lucas's side, and continued to hold his hand. Karen knew she had to let Brooke have this moment with Lucas. She knew the pain that Brooke was feeling. She had been in her position years ago right before Keith passed away after being shot.

"I want to say okay, but that's a lie."


	14. Chapter 14: Loaded Gun

_A/N: So I decided to do a little jump forward to about a month or so – so it's June. Lucas is okay, don't worry! I just needed to give myself some time ahead to get to the parts that I have already pre-written! Here you go!  
_

 **Chapter 14: Loaded Gun**

It had been a month since Lucas's incident, and he not only had Brooke down his throat but his mother as well. Karen was trying to watch Lucas while planning the gender reveal party at the same exact time. Lucas felt trapped and it was summer. He should be out playing basketball with his friends, not sitting in his house trying to write a book when he had lost his inspiration. Brooke was all over the place too. She was trying to get as many designs done as she could so that when she had the baby, she would have something to fall back on. Dan had been trying to contact him too, which he thought was weird. There was something definitely going on with his so called father and he didn't want to find out what it was. Frankly, if Dan died he wouldn't have cared. He would do anything to have Dan dead and Keith still alive.

Haley and Nathan were doing great. They began to discuss little details about their wedding – like the date and the guest list. Nathan didn't want to jump full force into it yet because he wanted to enjoy his summer. They settled on an October wedding because Haley had wanted a fall wedding since she was younger. He was a little nervous about it being only 4 months away, but he didn't want to crush Haley's dream. He didn't really care where or when he married Haley – as long as he married her. They were currently apartment hunting at the same time, which was stressful enough. They wanted to get an apartment close to Duke's campus so that they could live together instead of separate in the dorms. Nathan's mother pitched in some money, and Nathan swore he would pay her back but she told him she wouldn't accept his money, that it was her "engagement" gift. Dan still was trying to get a hold of Haley but Nathan wouldn't let her leave his site. She felt protected but also too sheltered and she wanted to be able to do things without Nathan asking 150 questions. She understood why he was so concerned but she wasn't afraid of Dan anymore. Lucas and Nathan had been training her to fight him off, and not let his manipulative thoughts get the best of her. It was hard, but she knew she had to do it.

"Hello?" Haley answered the phone as she was looking over the finalized guest list for the wedding. There were 150 people that were on the list and Haley didn't even understand how they knew that many people.

"Hey Haley! Remember me?"

"Oh my gosh, hi Chris!" Haley hadn't heard from Chris since the kidnapping incident, in fact, no one had. No one knew if he was dead or alive, he had fallen off the face of the earth.

"Hey, congrats on the engagement by the way! I heard through the grapevine. Chris Keller still wishes he could have you but he respects Naley."

"Naley? What is with everyone and calling us Naley?"

"Aw Haley, you're so naïve. Couple names are all the thing now. You aren't a real couple unless you have a couple name."

"Well, good to know Nathan and I fit the category." Haley laughed. Chris was always talking about the most random things. She was used to his nonsense by now.

Dan Scott stood outside Chris Keller's apartment, watching the little twerp pacing back and forth as he talked on the phone to Haley. He knew Chris was talking to Haley by the stupid grin that he had plastered all over his face. Dan didn't understand why all these guys were falling for Haley James. He thought she was annoying, and deserved to be trapped in a basement far away.

"So exactly why are we targeting this fool when we are trying to take down Haley?" Felix asked, popping out of a bush and looking at Dan confused.

"I told you this already Felix. Chris has been the one that got in the way last time. We have to make sure that he doesn't get in the way again."

"Poor kid." Felix shook his head as he walked to the back of the house to make sure that everything was clear. He returned back and faced Dan.

"He should have thought about that before he went and rescued the damn girl. It's not my fault that he chose this for himself."

"You're crazy man. I don't know how your wife can sleep next to you at night."

"Felix, I suggest that you shut up before I decide not to pay you."

"You right." Felix put his hands up and walked away.

It happened so fast. Felix barged into Chris's back door scaring the shit out of him. In truth, he was distracting Chris from his near death. Dan opened the front door and aimed his handgun at Chris's back and shot, having no mercy and feeling no emotion. He had killed his own brother in cold blood so he had no problem killing Chris in the same way.

"Brooke, for the love of God can you please stop pacing around me?! I am literally just sitting here typing my novel. You're making me nervous and extremely irritated." Lucas said, in an annoyed tone. Brooke wouldn't leave him alone. She wouldn't let him do anything, and even fought with him when he wanted to get up and pee. _This is ridiculous._

"Sorry Broody but I'm afraid to let you out of my site. Last time that happened, it didn't work out so well did it?"

"Brooke, I'm not going to die! It was a stupid mistake on my part. It's extraneous physical activity that's the problem, not sitting here or getting up to pee. Can you please relax and stop babysitting me? I'm a grown man for God's sake."

"Lucas, I need you and so does this baby! If I have to babysit you to make sure nothing happens to you, then by God I am going to do it."

"You're literally so annoying right now." Lucas was annoyed and on edge about everything. Everyone was treating him like a baby the past month and he was sick of it. He understood that they cared about him and wanted to make sure he was okay, but he wasn't dying and didn't need to be watched 24/7.

"Sorry that being concerned for your health comes across as annoying to you Luke."

"I love that you're concerned for my health and are looking out for me but you are being insane. You don't let me out of your site, which normally I wouldn't mind, but not when you're treating me like I'm my four year old sister. You're almost as bad as my mother, and that's an issue."

"Lucas, you're being ridiculous. I have to look out for you or else you're going to do something stupid. You haven't learned from the past couple of times so how do I know you'll actually listen?"

"Do you hear yourself right now Brooke? It's one thing to look out for me but it's another for not trust me to take care of myself. Last time I checked, I know my body better than you, no?" He threw his hands up in the air, placing them on his temple extremely frustrated. It seemed like everything irritated him lately.

"Excuse me for being concerned!"

"Can you just leave please? I can't handle you right now. I need some space."

"You're kidding right? Where am I supposed to go Luke? I live with you, remember? I moved in after graduation."

"I don't know, call your mother or something. You know she loves to see you. Or go back to Haley's." Lucas turned to face away from her. He felt like he was being suffocated.

"Wow. Real mature Lucas, real mature. Just throw your girlfriend and child on the street."

"You're being dramatic, like always. Haley would love to have you stay over and don't say she wouldn't because we both know that's a lie." Brooke huffed and walked out, slamming the door behind her and marching out of the house. Karen was sitting at the table with Lily, coloring. She didn't even bother to look at them or even say bye. Lucas was being so immature and unreasonable. Did he not get that she loved him more than anything in this world and that she was terrified of being in a situation where she would have to raise THEIR child alone? Lucas didn't see the bigger picture. He was so focused on the here and now, that he lost sight of what the future held. In 5 months they were going to be parents, and there was no way he could continue acting like this with a baby in the picture.

"Hey girly, what's up?" Haley's chipper voice picked up on the first ring. Brooke was thankful for her best friend and constant happiness. She was like a little ball of sunshine.

"Hey Tutorgirl, do you by any chance need help planning your wedding tonight? Or are in need of some chick flicks and popcorn?"

"Hmmm, well let's see. If this constitutes a girl's night than I would never turn down that opportunity. Is everything okay Brooke?"

"Er.. can I stay with you tonight?"

"Yeah, of course. You know the door is always open to you! Did something happen with Lucas?" Brooke loved the concern that Haley had in her voice. At least someone cared about her and how she felt.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it just yet. I'll be over soon – I need a serious Haley James hug right now."

"Well, you know you always have one Brookie! See you soon okay?" She hung up and Brooke felt better. It was amazing that a simple interaction with her best friend could make her feel better. She headed over to her car and turned the key into the ignition when her phone buzzed and distracted her. There was an incoming text from Lucas.

 _Stay at Haley's for a couple days._

Her heart sank. She didn't like the direction that this was headed in. She was distracted from her thoughts when she felt a tiny flutter of movement. It startled her at first, but then she realized that it must have been the baby. She started to cry. She was crying because she was able to experience this child inside of her move, and that was unexplainable, but Lucas wasn't there to experience it with her. She was crying because even though she had a tiny growing fetus inside of her, she still felt lonely.

_Haley figured she had some time to kill before Brooke showed up on her doorstep. Nathan was gone for the night, he had plans to hang out with Chris Keller. Haley still found it weird how her current fiancée was hanging out with her ex-hookup buddy and they were friends. Chris had really made an impression on Nathan when he dragged Haley away from her near death experience by that same man who continued to haunt her dreams. She hadn't had a good night of sleep in months, constantly in fear that he would return with Dan Scott and kill her. She had slept with Nathan every single night since, and she knew that tonight was going to be hard. She knew Nathan and Chris were probably going to have some beers and Nathan would crash there. That was fine, she rather he be safe than sorry, but she wanted him to hold her through the night. She figured she would distract her mind with wedding planning but she was getting nowhere fast. When Brooke had called asking for some girl time, Haley was relieved because she truly needed the distraction. She wasn't happy that her best friend had done something to hurt her other best friend so she figured she would give him a call.

"Hi Hales." Lucas wasn't stupid. He knew that she was calling him to ask about what happened with Brooke. He frankly shouldn't have answered but he knew that if he didn't, Haley would keep calling him until he did. He didn't have the patience for a game of phone tag tonight so he figured he might as well rip the band-aid off now.

"I'm surprised you picked up. Usually when you're in trouble and you know it and I call you, you like to play this game of phone tag. I'm glad to see you're maturing." Haley was kidding around, but Lucas didn't laugh when she chuckled. _This isn't good._

"What do you want Hales? I'm really busy."

"That's no way to talk to your best friend! Are you okay Luke?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound it."

"I'm fine Haley."

"Well, then can you tell me what happened with Brooke?"

"I'm sure she can tell you. You'll probably take her side anyways and call me an asshole."

"Don't make assumptions like that Luke. You know you're my best friend, now can you please tell me what's bothering you?"

"Maybe another time Hales." And with that, he hung up. He knew that he shouldn't shut his best friend out like this but he didn't know what was wrong. He felt so empty and depressed. He didn't really want to be around anyone, which is why he kept pushing Brooke away and immersing himself into his novel. He wasn't satisfied. He knew that he shouldn't be bouncing with joy with the new baby coming but he wasn't feeling it. He wasn't feeling himself and he didn't quite know how to fix that. Hesitantly he looked over at his phone. He knew of someone that would help him not feel so shitty, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with her right now. Sure, she would make him break out of this spell but was it worth it? Lucas hesitated for a moment, contemplating and fighting with his own mind. _Fuck it._ He picked up the phone, scrolled to her contact information and hit the call button.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Lucas Scott. I've been waiting for you." She said, obviously enjoying that he was feeding into her.

"Haha very funny. Look, are you around?"

"Of course I am. I can be anywhere you want. Are you finally giving in?"

"Yeah, but just this once. I need something to ease my mind."

"Better get it all out of your system now party boy. Five months from now and your life is over. No more fun and games, just diapers and baby puke all over the place."

"Can you just get me it please?"

"Sure thing Broody. Tell me where and I'll be your girl."

"Rivercourt, 15 minutes."

"You don't waste anytime do you?. Glad to see you're finally giving in. See you soon."

Nathan pulled into Chris's driveway. He saw that Chris's car was in the driveway, but the house was dark. It was weird that Chris hadn't picked up any of Nathan's phone calls. He figured they were still hanging out so he thought driving over would just save him some time. He got out of the car and headed over to the door. He went to knock, only to realize that the door was open a crack. _This is weird._ Chris loved the spotlight but he was a paranoid individual who always locked the door behind him. Something wasn't right.

Nathan opened the door and called out his name a couple of time. There was no response. He turned on the light and was absolutely horrified at what he saw. He threw up and placed his hand on the wall and felt like he was going to faint. This couldn't be happening right now. There was no way that what he was seeing before his eyes was real.

Chris Keller laid on the floor, absolutely covered in blood. His face was half blown off, clearly being shot not only in the chest but the head as well. Blood covered everything in the kitchen where the crime scene had occurred. Nathan fell to the ground, pulling out his phone. He had to call someone, so he called the one person he thought of.

"Hey baby! How's Chris?"

"Chris is dead." Haley spat out her water that she was drinking and covered her mouth. Brooke turned to face her knowing that something wasn't right.

"Nathan, what are you talking about?" Haley felt her heart begin to race.

"Chris is dead. Someone shot him. There's blood everywhere. Chris is dead."

 **Everything went black.**


	15. Chapter 15: Demons

_A/N: I'm sorry I killed off Chris, I was sad to write this but I had to do it for the Dan storyline. A LOT of you were concerned with Lucas, and I promise you he will get better! I just envisioned Lucas to be battling with some demons in this story but just remember that he WILL get better! There will be more Naley scenes in the next chapter, since I have been slacking a little on those. I just wanted to get the Brucas storyline settled first but trust me, big things are coming for Naley!_

 _THANK YOU for the endless amount of support, reviews and favorites! This is my first fanfiction that I have fully dived into and I am so glad to see that some people are actually reading it!_

 _XOXO Samantha_

Chapter 15: Demons

It was cloudy that day. There was a cool breeze that went through, even though it was the middle of June. The weather fit the day to a T. Funerals weren't meant to be happy, they were meant to be sad. There was something about a funeral that caused so much discomfort. Maybe it was the raw thought of death, or the fact that something like a funeral is so permanent. It is the realization that this person is never coming back. You will never see them blink again, laugh or talk. You'll never hear them breathe again or see them engage in something that they are so passionate. People come together for funerals, to celebrate the life of this said individual, but right now, she didn't feel like celebrating anything.

It seemed like the past two months had been filled with complete and utter chaos; that it was never going to stop. A good thing would happen but then something bad would follow immediately after. It was a never-ending cycle and it was emotionally exhausting.

She didn't know how to feel. Just two months ago this person had literally saved her life and now he was gone. She couldn't save her and for that she felt guilty. Of course, she didn't know that he was going to be brutally murdered; there was no way to predict that. But she felt like she could have stopped it some way. She had an idea who the killer was, but she didn't want to share that information with anyone for fear of being wrong and making herself look like a bitch. So instead, she just blankly stared at the closed casket that was waiting to be buried, and fought with her enormous amount of emotions of sadness and guilt.

"I can't believe I'm watching Chris Keller be buried right now." Nathan said, muttering it so low that only Haley could hear. "He saved your life and I couldn't even save his." Haley knew that Nathan felt guilty too. Nathan felt this overwhelming urge to always protect Haley and Chris had done that for him when he couldn't, and that's why he was forever grateful for Chris Keller, even if he was a bit on the cocky side sometimes.

"I can't believe he was murdered." Haley responded, looking up at the sky hoping that Chris would notice her looking up at him and the tears rolling down her cheek. They were friends, and he was there for her when Nathan wasn't.

 _\- Friends First then Love –_

Lucas didn't know why he kept taking the pills but he couldn't stop. Ever since he called Rachel that night for some dextromethorphan, he couldn't stop. He was spiraling downward but he didn't care because it made him forget everything. When he took the pills he was able to escape his body and feel good all the time. He didn't have to worry about his future or what he was going to do. He didn't have to worry about his heart condition or his bastard of a father. He was able to be free, which is why he kept calling Rachel and taking the pills. No one knew because no one asked. Lucas was just quiet around all his friends, and they figured he was just tired. He hadn't spoken to Brooke in days and he didn't blame her for ignoring her. He had pushed her away. The gender reveal was coming up that his mother was planning for him and Brooke and he knew he should be excited but he didn't care. He was beginning to rely on these pills to get him through the overwhelming days of his life.

"Back for another dose of pills druggie?" Rachel said, smirking as Rachel approached him at the river court.

"Shut up Rachel and just give me the pills. I'm not in the mood for talking today."

"Aw what a bummer, and I was beginning to think that Lucas Scott and I were becoming friends." She said walking over towards the river and looking aimlessly ahead. "It's funny how reflections change isn't it Lucas?"

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Lucas was annoyed. He had been confiding in Rachel more than he should have lately, but he wasn't in the mood to talk at all.

"You were such a hotshot in high school, a basketball star in everything. Dating the head cheerleader and everything. Now, here you are relying on some pills looking a mess, and avoiding the reality that you're going to be a father soon. Who would have thought?" Rachel smirked, she knew she was getting under his skin but that's what her goal was.

"You don't know anything about me Rachel so don't start acting like you do."

"Actually Lucas, I know a lot more about you than you think. I know how people like you act and turn out. You're just going to keep spiraling out of control and be a dead beat father just like Dan was to you. And do you want to know how I know that? You are out here buying drugs from me when you have a beautiful girlfriend at home who is carrying your baby and your choosing to spend your time here and avoiding her, rather than being with her during such a "precious" time."

"Shut up and just give me the pills Rachel."

"Fine. Have it your way. But do not come crying to me Lucas Scott when your life finally turns to shit and you're the only one out here on this court." She handed him the pills, took his money and walked away. Lucas knew she was right. This wasn't who he was supposed to be but here he was. So he opened the container and popped the pills back like it was nothing, ignoring the fact that he was going nowhere fast.

Nathan decided to take Haley away for a weekend. With everything going on between Chris' death, her kidnapping, Brooke staying with her, fighting with Nathan and wedding planning, she needed a break. She had been hesitant at first because of Brooke but Nathan encouraged her that it would be something that would be exactly what she needed so she reluctantly agreed to go. He wouldn't tell her where they were going but he kept promising her that she would absolutely love it.

"Nathan! Can you please just tell me where we are going?" She giggled, playfully hitting Nathan on the shoulder as he continued to drive down the long road. They had been driving for quite a while now and Haley was anxious to get out and figure out where they were.

"I can't tell you Hales, it's a surprise! Just trust me when I saw that you're going to love it."

 _Friends First then Love –_

Karen sat with Brooke at the café as Brooke drank her root beer float and vented to Karen about how stupid Lucas was acting. Karen had become Brooke's second mother and she loved that she was able to talk to Karen about these things, even if they did involve her son. Karen also was understanding and usually remained unbiased. She adored Brooke, and thought she was a great match for her son.

"I think Lucas is just a little lost right now, but he will come back. He always relied on Keith for everything when it came to being a good man. Keith was the father he never had, so when he lost him he lost a part of himself like I did. I have Lily to rely on but he's on his own. I think he's lost because he's going to be a father and doesn't have anyone to talk to about it. Dan was never a father to Lucas and the one father he had is dead. Lucas never really got over Keith's death." Karen explained, hoping to provide some comfort to Brooke.

"I just wish he would talk to me about it. That's what I'm here for. I'm just as scared as he is."

"I know hunny, and deep down he knows that too. He's not one to really talk about his emotions. Haley even struggles with getting him to open up sometimes. He'll get there and he will come around, I know he will. I raised him to be a better man than his so called father, or sperm donor as I like to refer to him." Both women laughed at the joke about Dan just being a sperm donor. "Speaking of sperm, I have an idea for the theme of your gender reveal."

Brooke squealed. "DO TELL!"

"What about, "Little Fashionista or Future NBA Player? I think it fits both of your hobbies well."

"Oh my gosh Karen I love it! I can't wait to see what you do! Thank you by the way for doing this. My mother would have never."

"Anything for you Brooke. Besides, you're giving me my first grandchild and for that I am grateful."

- _Friends First then Love_ –

Haley was pretty confused when Nathan stopped the car in front of a gorgeous light yellow house with white shutters. She didn't know this place and she wasn't sure why Nathan was surprising her here. She was expecting some sort of beach trip, or a trip to the park but not to some cute little house that looked empty.

"Nathan, where are we?"

"Well, what do you think Hales?"

"I think it's a cute little house I'm just confused as to why you took me here." Haley looked around. The house was absolutely beautiful and petite. It was exactly the type of house she would like, and it was 10 minutes away from Duke. She had noticed the Duke University signs at first and figured Nathan was taking her there. They wanted to make a trip to walk around the university before Orientation began in a couple weeks, but other things had been coming up.

"Well I'm glad you like it because its ours."

"WHAT? What do you mean its ours? Nathan?"

"This is our new home Hales. We are just renting it while we are here at school but this is going to be our new home. It's small and in a great location. Duke is about a 10-15 minute walk from here." He smiled at her and her shocked expression. He loved surprising her. He handed her a key. "I even got your key personalized to looking like a guitar. I know it's kind of corny but music is important to you. Besides, mine looks like a basketball." Nathan showed her the key as she bursted out laughing. They were so corny but Haley loved it.

"Nathan this is amazing! Thank you! Can we go in and explore?"

"Of course we can – It's ours! We move in on Saturday. I already have the U-haul rented and everything."

"You are amazing Nathan Scott. How did I get so lucky?"

"The real question is how did I get so lucky?" He kissed her as she took his hand and ran inside dragging him in with her. They roamed around talking about different ways to decorate the place. They couldn't make any major changes since they were just renting it but she could see herself staying here after college was over. It was so perfect and would be a great place to raise a family. It wasn't in the downtown college section of town, it was on the other side so it was rather quiet.

"This can be the bedroom." She said seductively as she led him into the room. There was a fireplace in the room, along with some sort of rug. She kissed Nathan and bit his lip, knowing that it was one of his weaknesses.

"Haley, we can't."

"Sure we can, that rug looks awfully comfy."

"But we don't know where it's been Hales." He said laughing. She was so hot. _Damn that's my girl._

"I mean it's not like we haven't against a wall before." He slammed the door behind them and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you Nathan."

"I love you Haley James Scott, always and forever." For once, Haley believed that things were going to be okay.

 _\- Friends First then Love –_

The weekend flew by and before they knew it, Haley and Nathan were headed back home. It had been the perfect weekend and for once, Haley felt at peace. Nathan had made her feel comforted, even if he could be an ass sometimes. But then again, what boy didn't have his moments?

"So I was thinking that we could start looking at different venues tomorrow? October is going to come much faster than we think and I would feel a little better if we had a place that we could tell our friends about." Haley grabbed Nathan's hand as he continued to drive. Nathan continued to be quiet whenever Haley would bring it up anything wedding related. "Earth to Nathan, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want Hales." His eyes remained focused on the road, not once looking over at her.

"Is everything okay? You haven't said much or looked at me at all. I figured you would want to help pick out our venue."

"Yeah sorry, just consumed with the thought of moving Saturday and pre-season conditioning starting soon. I have to hit the gym tonight."

"So, you're good with going to the venues tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, whatever you want. I honestly don't care where we get married because either way I get to marry you." Haley rolled her eyes. She was distracted when she saw an incoming text from Brooke.

 _Lucas is off the wall, HELP_

 _What do u mean?_

 _Come home quick please. Drugs_

Haley called Lucas immediately after seeing the text. He picked up on the first ring sounded absolutely out of his mind.

"Luke? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I feel purple."

"Uh, what Luke? What do you mean? Purple is a color not a feeling."

"This is wild Hales."

"Luke, where are you?"

"I'm on my steps, you know at home. I feel like I'm floating this is crazy!"

"Do not go anywhere I am coming Lucas Eugene Scott." Haley knew something had been weird with Lucas lately but she never pictured him to be the type to take pills. That was stupid and he knew that. He had seen Deb's downfall when she was addicted to getting high and he had heard the stories. So why was he participating?

"Nathan, I need to see Lucas. He doesn't sound right. He sounds like he's messed up on some sort of drug. I've never heard him like that before."

"Drugs? Lucas? I'm sorry but do we know the same Lucas? My brother wouldn't stupidly take drugs."

"That's what I thought too but apparently he is. I knew it was weird that he had been texting Rachel a lot lately. I should have known."

As soon as they got back into Tree Hill, Haley rushed over to Lucas's house. He was out front looking around as if he was waiting for someone to come out and attack him. He looked paranoid and sick. The color of his face was draining.

"Lucas? Lucas, are you okay?"

"I'm great Hales!"

"Lucas, what is this about drugs?"

"They're my escape Hales. I can't be a father. I need Keith and I don't have him." Haley's heart broke. She should have known this would come back to Keith's death.

"Stop that nonsense. Keith is with you in your heart Luke and you're going to be a great father."

"I don't want to be a father Haley."

"What? What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"You're just saying that because of the drugs. You've been excited about it since the beginning, minus the whole prom escapade." Haley shook her head, reminiscing on that awful night.

"I don't want to be a father Haley."

"You should have thought about it when you decided to have sex Lucas."

"I have some demons I have to work on." Haley was getting frustrated. She knew Lucas needed help and her heart broke for him but at the same time he was acting like such a Scott that she couldn't stand it. Nathan was running away from this wedding (or so it felt like), Lucas was running away form being a father and Dan had run away from his children.

"What is with you Scott boys and acting like the father that you both hate? Do you see how irrational and careless you're being?! YOU HAVE A HEART CONDITION AND DRUGS COULD KILL YOU!" Haley threw her hands up in frustration.

"I know Hales." He breathed, standing up and starting to pace.

"Do you? You have a child on the way and a girl who would do absolutely anything for you and is madly in love with you. And what do you do? Get mad, push her away and me, and take drugs! You're Dan!" Haley knew the words stung when she said them but she couldn't take them back. They had slipped out in the moment of frustration and she knew it was the only way that she could begin to get through to him.

"DON'T!" He yelled, getting closer to her looking enraged.

"Keith would be disappointed in you Luke and so am I." Haley walked away leaving Lucas standing there as it began to pour. He knew Keith would be ashamed of him, he was ashamed of himself. He needed to get help, especially with the gender reveal coming up and the baby. He needed to be there for Brooke, but not like this. He had nothing when he acted like this. He had no Brooke, no game, no father, and even his best friend didn't want him.

"Who have I become?" Lucas muttered as he sat on the steps and placed his head in his hands hoping that the rain would wash away his tears and his pain.


	16. Chapter 16: Brave New World

Chapter 16: Brave New World

Haley sat on the floor of the apartment that her and Nathan had, surrounded by various wedding magazines, Pinterest printouts and spreadsheets. She wanted to get as much planning done as she could now so that when school started in August, she wouldn't be so stressed. Haley was never one to manage stress well, and she liked to get things done early. She had already picked the venue, this beautiful park with a pond in the background. It would be the perfect backdrop for a fall afternoon. She had picked it with Nathan, who had been reluctant to go but was just as excited as she was when they put the deposit down. Luckily, Deb and Lydia were helping the young couple, which was something Nathan and Haley were very grateful for. School expenses along with the apartment rent, was more than enough for them to handle. Add a wedding to the mix and they were drowning.

"I like this one." She whipped around to see Nathan standing there leaning against the doorframe, looking down at a sheet of paper by his feet.

"Nathan, you scared me." She laughed, looking over at him smiling. "What is it that you like?"

"This theme right here. All these girls are wearing this brown dresses and some are in orange and it looks good, it's an odd combination but it looks pretty sweet."

"Are you saying you like that as the theme?" She didn't want to get her hopes up since Nathan hadn't been too ecstatic in the whole wedding planning department like she had hoped. She figured it was because he's a guy but she tried to not let it get to her too much.

"Yeah Hales, I think it would compliment you well. Not that you need it, you're already beautiful but it's perfect for fall."

"Who are you and what have you done with my fiancée?" She got up, walking over to Nathan, and grabbing his cheeks kissing him softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry I haven't been as involved lately. I am excited to marry you Hales. You're going to look so beautiful walking down the aisle and I can't wait to legally make you my wife and a Scott. Maybe you'll give the Scott name a better reputation."

"I love you. I needed to hear that." She kissed him again. As their lips met his tongue begged for entry and she let him in. It was slow and passionate, and they both came out for air staring at each other with a goofy grin.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something Hales, I haven't told anyone about it yet."

"Sure, is everything okay babe?" Haley looked at Nathan concerned and he smiled, giving her that look silently telling her that she didn't need to worry. He took her hand and they walked over to their couch, making sure not to step on any of the various papers strewn about all over the floor. It was like playing a game of lava all over again.

"I've been thinking and I don't know if the NBA is what I want to do forever. I mean, I love basketball and I love the game but I feel like it may get old after a while. So, I was thinking I should have some sort of backup so that I don't end up like my father and I ran into someone named Clay and he's actually a freshmen at Duke too. When we were talking he told me he was going to major in business, and eventually wanted to be a sports agent. I think I want to major in business, and still play the game I love."

"Nathan, that's awesome. I think that is something you would really enjoy. And if you ever feel you want to walk away the game, then follow your dreams. I'll have your back 100%." Haley squeezed Nathan's hand and gave him an eskimo kiss, as they moved their noses against each other.

"How do you do it Hales, stay so positive? How are you so sure that you want to be a social worker? I'm over here struggling with basketball, which has been my dream for so long, and you're so confident. I admire that about you Hales. You're so confident, determined and strong."

"Oh Nathan, I'm not always positive. I just try and look at things from a optimistic perspective but it's not always easy. I know I want to be a social worker because I know I'm suppose to help people in this world and make a difference in someone's life."

"You already made a difference in mine Hales." Haley smiled at him and nuzzled her head into his neck. This is where she felt safe. This was home.

\- _Friends First then Love -_

Brooke couldn't stop pacing. Lucas was on his way over to talk to her about something important and she had 700 different scenarios playing through her head. She couldn't tell if it was bad or good since Lucas didn't spend much time talking to her lately. He was off in his own world, always showing no emotions and speaking in such a bored voice. This wasn't the Lucas she fell in love with, she just didn't know what was happening. She had heard rumors, but she didn't want to believe them.

She pretty much had a heart attack when he finally showed at her doorstep. He looked horrible. He was pale, and his eyes had bags under them. He looked like he was there physically but not mentally. She had never seen him like this before.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked, breaking the awkward silence that was apparent between them. She gestured for him to come inside, which he did, not saying a single word. He sat down at the couch and looked at her, his eyes begging for her to say something. "Lucas, are you okay?" He shook his head no. "Can you talk to me Broody?"

"There's something I gotta talk to you about Brooke."

"You didn't cheat on me did you?" Brooke was always the one to jump to conclusions, no matter what the situation was.

"No pretty girl, I would never."

"Then can you please tell me what's going on before I have this baby very prematurely?" Brooke was known for exaggerating situations but she hated this beating around the bush that they were doing.

"I got into some bad things, I lost myself. I started taking drugs just to get rid of the stress and pressure that I was feeling. I felt depressed and the drugs made me feel so free but I realize that I was only acting stupid. I was scared because of the incident on the court and finding out you were pregnant. I was mad because I have to dedicate my life to writing, which I love, but I love the game too. So I took the pills to escape. But I realized it was wrong, and that I was turning into Dan. Keith would be ashamed of me. So, I'm going to a detoxing program for a couple weeks to help my body with the withdrawal. I'll be back in time for the gender reveal and hopefully prove to you that I am still that guy you fell in love with and I am sorry to have hurt you Brooke Davis. I'm not proud of that man that I was becoming." Lucas looked at the ground, ashamed. He couldn't believe he had hit such a low point and that he was acting so carelessly. He just wanted to escape and not feel the pain, anger, and sadness he had felt for too long. Brooke didn't say anything but hugged Lucas for a moment, showing him that she was there.

"Good because you were being an ass and drugs are not okay Broody. I miss that man I fell in love with and I'm going to help you okay? When you get home we will find you some help so that you won't feel so depressed anymore. Just promise me this, that you'll stop pushing me away and just let me in, let me help."

"I promise."

\- _Friends First then Love -_

Haley was cleaning the house while Nathan was out shooting down at the river court. They had only been in this house for less than a week but Haley was on a cleaning spree. The people who had lived here previously, most likely college kids as well, did not keep the place very well maintained. Nathan told Haley she didn't have to put as much heart and soul into it since they were only renting it but Haley felt the compulsive need to do so.

She was in the middle of mopping the floor when her phone started ringing. "Shoot." She muttered as she slowly made her way across the entire wet kitchen floor to get to her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Hales, it's me." The familiar voice echoed through the phone

"Hey, what's up? I didn't think I would ever hear from you again after my last words to you." Lucas was obviously calling Haley for a reason.

"Yeah, I'm calling to tell you that you're right and I am going to get help. I am going to this detox program for a couple weeks and then I'll be back in time for the gender reveal."

"I'm proud of you Luke for getting help. This just means things will go up from here."

"I sure hope so Hales. I was being stupid. I can't believe I let myself hit that point. I, I hurt a lot of people and I need to apologize to people and make myself better. If Keith were alive, he would be so ashamed of me. I miss him Hales."

"I know you do Luke, but just remember that he is here with you, always watching over you." Haley gave Lucas a hug as they sat in silence. She missed her best friend like this, when he was just himself. He had gotten into some shady shit, but she was proud of him for realizing he had messed up and making the effort to be clean again.

"What if Brooke never forgives me?"

"She will Luke, in time. She loves you, more than anything in this world."

"Thanks Hales, you always know how to make me feel better." Lucas smirked, as he playfully jabbed Haley in the shoulder. She smiled back.

"That's what best friends are for. I will always be your best friend Luke, no matter what happens or how idiotic you may be acting."

\- _Friends First then Love –_

Dan Scott continued to pace as Felix watched anticipating what was to come. Dan had been pacing for quite a while now, contemplating the different scenarios and plans in his head, trying to decide which plan to execute next. Getting Chris out of the picture was the first step, and that had been easier than he expected. He now needed to somehow get back into Haley's head and get Nathan to realize that Haley was nothing but trouble.

"Felix. Didn't Chris have some sort of history with Haley?" Dan stopped in his tracks, looking at Felix who was spread out on the couch eating popcorn and watching some show on TV that had captured his full attention.

"Yeah, why?" Felix didn't even turn to acknowledge that Dan had spoken. Dan hated that about Felix. When he spoke to someone, he expected them to acknowledge him. He was, Dan Scott after all.

"Can you tell me more about that Felix or are all your brain cells dead from all that pot you smoked in high school?"

"Shut up. I remember high school just fine. I just graduated not too long ago, give me some credit."

"Then please enlighten me about Chris and Haley Felix. This is essential in helping me decide which one of my plans I would like to execute first." Dan took the remote, shutting off the TV. Now he was able to have Felix's undivided attention which would help him ensure if Felix was lying to him or not.

"They had a thing for a while. They would sneak around though, something about making Nathan jealous. But at the same time, being too embarrassed to be seen publicly as a couple. They would make out all the time. I heard a rumor they had sex in the bathroom but I don't know if that's true."

"That's it? Got anything dirtier?"

"Nah that's it. Haley was too infatuated with Nathan. Everyone knew it except for Nathan. Chris was too in love with Haley to not go along with her jealousy act."

"Does Nathan know about Chris?"

"Man, I don't know. Does it look like I talk to Haley regularly?"

"You are useless Felix, you know that?" Dan was frustrated. This wasn't going to make Nathan mad or open his eyes to Haley's wickedness. He needed something, bigger.

"Was there any other guy Haley messed around with that you know of?" Dan was desperate for some new type of information to tell Nathan. Haley had to have some sort of dirty secret that really wasn't a secret.

"Lucas."

"What do you mean Lucas?"

"Haley and Lucas, they messed around a little. I saw it. I don't think anyone knows."

"What did you see Felix?" Dan was excited. This was the type of dirt that he needed to pull up on Haley.

"Yeah, they were at the café; it was closed. They were running around playing some stupid game and dancing to music. It looked like fun. Anyways, he picked Haley up and placed her on the counter and they were joking and laughing and then Lucas kissed her. They started making out intensely; I have a picture somewhere. I was saving it to blackmail them. Haley pulled away first, and her face was wicked red. I'm not sure what happened after that because I ran away thinking she had seen me."

Dan started hysterically laughing. This was too pathetic and too funny. There was no way that anyone knew about that besides Haley and Lucas. His plan would work out perfectly then if Felix had pictures that weren't blurry and could be deciphered. Dan would make a copy bring it to Haley and blackmail her, making her think that he wouldn't tell Nathan. Then he would go to Nathan and show him the same picture. It was probably childish, but Dan didn't care. He needed something to begin a wedge between the two lovebirds and then get them to break apart. Then Nathan could execute all of his anger into the game and then get back into being the best. He didn't want to have to kill Haley, but killing people was something Dan Scott was good at.

"This is pure gold. Let me see the pictures." Felix obeyed, showing Dan the picture. He laughed. The picture was perfect and clear. He went into the options and sent the picture to his email so that he could make some copies. Haley James was going down, she just didn't know it yet.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Haley arrived home to see Nathan on the couch reading. She loved when she caught him in the act. Nathan didn't read much, but when he did he dived right into the story that he was reading. He always seemed so mesmerized by the words on the page, almost as if he was placing himself within the story, living the characters lives out through their eyes. It was just another reason why Haley had fallen in love with Nathan. She too had a true passion for reading. On stressful days she would just lay in bed and crack open a good book and allow herself to get lost for a couple of hours. It made her feel renewed and relaxed, like she could conquer anything that came her way.

"Hey there handsome, what are you reading?" Haley smiled, as she placed her purse down and headed over to the couch, plopping right down next to Nathan. She put her arm on the back of the couch, playing with the back of Nathan's neck. He loved when she did that.

"Hey baby." He kissed her, closing the book and looking at her with a smile. He always managed to get lost in her eyes, even though he stared into them every day. "Brave New World. This is probably the fourth time that I've read it. There's just something about the story that gets me. God, I sound like such a loser. Who even reads anymore?"

"Hey! I read all the time! Are you calling your fiancée a loser?" She teased looking at him playfully.

"Yes, but you're my loser." He smiled as he softly pressed his lips against hers, still feeling that spark that had connected him to her in the first place and made him fall in love.


	17. Chapter 17: The Wedge

_Chapter 17: The Wedge_

Nathan was trying to dry his hair while running around the house making sure he had his keys and everything he needed. Today was the day of Nathan and Haley's college orientation and Nathan had to be there early to meet with the basketball coach to discuss the agenda for the year. Haley had left already, wanting to meet her professors and introduce herself before the rest of their class got there.

Nathan turned the door to walk out and was greeted by the unpleasant appearance of Dan Scott.

"Hello son." Dan said with the most devilish grin. Nathan rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this right now.

"What do you want Dan? I have somewhere to be."

"Oh I know son. Today's your college orientation. This won't take long, can I come in?"

"Even if I say no you will anyways." Nathan reluctantly motioned for Dan to step inside to their tiny apartment on the edge of campus. Haley's stuff was still all over the floor and Dan couldn't help but glance at all the wedding stuff strewn about.

"I see the wedding is still on then yes?"

"Yes Dan. Why are you here?" Nathan had no patient for his so called father and was not in the mood to be listening to whatever he had to say that was so important.

"There's something you should know about Haley son."

"If you're here to try and magically break me and Haley up, save your breath and leave now. I'm marrying her whether you like it or not and nothing you say or do is going to persuade me otherwise. I love her and if you choose to think that she's some curse on me or something wild then whatever but she's the best damn thing that's happened to me. Besides, she actually loves and cares about me unlike someone I know. You really deserve the father of the year award." There was a hint of sarcasm in Nathan's voice when he mentioned his father, and he wanted Dan to know how much he sucked.

"I get it. I failed you and Lucas as a father but I think if you really took a second to look back, I did a pretty good job. You got everything you wanted."

"I don't have time for this right now. I have somewhere to be." Dan responded by showing Nathan the photograph of Haley and Lucas kissing.

"What the fuck is that Dan? Why are you showing me this?"

"Looks like Haley has more to her than she's willing to share with the class. I told you she was trouble."

"This isn't recent – Haley's hair is different in the picture than it is in real life. Why are you showing me this?"

"Maybe you should take some more time to get to know you're so called lover. She just looks like trouble to me. It didn't work out with one Scott boy why not go for the other? Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she came onto me next." Nathan had to use all the strength in his body to resist from punching his father square in the jaw. Haley was not some piece of meat to be talking about and she certainly wasn't evil. This had to be outdated. But still, Nathan wondered when this photograph was taken. He had been best friends with Haley for most of his life but she never once mentioned anything about Lucas and he never mentioned anything about Haley besides the sole fact of them being such best friends.

"Shut up before I knock you out. Do NOT talk about Haley like that! Just because you failed at love TWICE doesn't mean that I will. I'm NOT you Dan and I never will be." Nathan wanted him to leave. He wanted Dan to leave and to never set foot near him and Haley again.

"I'm just saying son, you really should keep an eye on your girlfriend. There has to be a reason why this happened and nothing's been said about it otherwise she would have told you about this little incident, am I wrong? One day you'll realize Nathan that you're big bad Dad was actually right."

"Get out." Nathan pointed to the door as Dan turned around and shrugged his shoulders, placing the picture on the counter. He walked out the door, waved goodbye to Nathan and took off. Nathan slammed the door shut. He didn't know what to feel. He knew his dad was just trying to get under his skin, but he also wondered why Haley had never mentioned Lucas to him. She had mentioned all the other guys, including Chris Keller, so why was Lucas an exception? He couldn't worry about this now, he had to get his head into the game and figure his shit out for orientation today. He was going to be making some first impressions on a lot of people today, and he couldn't afford to mess it up. This was his only chance to make a name for himself.

\- _Friends First then Love_ –

Ahhh. Freshmen orientation. Haley couldn't believe that she was finally here. All those years spent focusing on academics was paying off. She was at Duke University with an amazing scholarship, about to begin the next 4 years of her journey. She was so excited and so nervous at the same time. She wanted to make sure that she fit in. It didn't matter who she was in high school, this was a chance for her to reinvent herself, though she enjoyed her nerdy personality. In fact, she was here before all the students just so she could introduce herself to her professors, if they were here. She also planned to find all her classes so that when she took the route to class on the first day, she wouldn't get lost and make it obvious to everyone that she was a freshman. She always had been more on the klutzy side so if she could decrease the risk of making a fool out of herself in any way, she was going to seize the opportunity. Haley knew from standing in the middle of the quad that this is where she ultimately belonged and this was the right school for her. She had been very hesitant when she committed to Duke, constantly second guessing herself per usual. But now, standing here at the actual university everything felt right and like she was home. The best part of it all was that the man who she considered to be her home was going to share the same exact journey with her, and she couldn't have thought of a more perfect scenario.

After meeting with her professors, who surprisingly were all there, Haley headed over to the auditorium to check in by last name. She saw a table that was labeled A-J and walked over to it, preparing to get all her information. She got her packet and her landyard and headed over to the science building where her group was to meet first. She couldn't wait to compare her day with Nathan's when they got home tonight. At least they were experiencing this together.

She walked over to the science building and sat down in a classroom that looked brand new and very modern. She took a seat towards the front, and felt overwhelmed by all of the new faces. This was the place where she was going to meet new people and make some new friends. It was terrifying because she had to throw herself out there, again.

"Hi!" She heard a rather perky voice say to her as this mysterious brunette sat down next to her. She was absolutely gorgeous and had a contagious smile. Haley figured this girl must be studying theater because she had to have been an actress or model in her past life.

"Hi!" Haley replied with a smile at the girl who would hopefully be her first friend at Duke.

"I'm Alex, Alex Dupree. What's your name?"

"Haley, Haley James Scott." She stuck her hand out to shake Alex's.

"Scott? How come you're in this group?"

"Oh, funny story." Haley chuckled. "I'm actually getting married in a couple months. My maiden name is James so that's why I'm in this group."

"Oh awesome, congrats! Where are you from? What's your major?" Haley resisted the urge to laugh. This girl was like a pitbull. She was asking so many questions but Haley didn't hate it. She needed a new friendly face in her life. "Sorry, I'm super nervous and excited to meet new people. I can be overbearing sometimes, that's why my boyfriend always says."

"It's totally okay, I'm a friendly person so I'm enjoying the company! I'm from Tree Hill and I'm studying social work. What about you?"

"I'm actually from Los Angeles, originally. I moved to Charlotte about two years ago with my grandmother. I'm studying theater actually." Bingo. Haley had nailed it. This girl was from a Hollywood like city, and she wanted to be an actress.

"I've always wanted to see Cali, I bet it's absolutely gorgeous. Whose your boyfriend?"

"Julian Baker. He's actually a junior here. We met when I first moved here so I'm use to this campus already so I can totes show you around! He's studying to be a director and he's super good!"

 _I like this girl._ Haley thought to herself. She definitely had potential. Maybe Alex could become a good friend to her.

 _\- Friends First then Love_ -

Nathan loved the smell of the court. It was something that would never get old. Something about it made him feel so excited. It made him feel alive. He could never get over the way the court squeaked underneath his shoes when he was running to the net. He loved the sound of the ball when it went through the net and the crowd went wild, cheering him on. He loved the sound of the buzzer when the game was over and fate had been sealed. Basketball was his passion, something he loved almost as much as he loved Haley. _Ahh Haley_ he thought to himself as he entered into the court seeing his teammates and the couch sitting on the bench, waiting for him to arrive. He couldn't let her distract his thoughts right now; he had too much riding on him. He had to make this first impression a good one because he was going to be spending a lot of time with these guys in this gym.

"SCOTT! You're LATE!" The coach's voice boomed through the empty gym and Nathan could feel himself sinking. He already was off on the wrong foot with the coach, it had to go up from here right?

 _\- Friends First then Love_ –

Brooke sighed as she placed her elbow on the counter and let her head fall into her palm. She was stressed and exhausted. Lucas was gone, and she was alone. Haley and Nathan were off at their new apartment and Peyton was somewhere running around with Jake. She needed someone to talk to but Karen was busy trying to get the café into order during the rush hour. Brooke was distracted when the door rang and Dan Scott walked in, looking evil as ever.

"Ah the beautiful Brooke Davis, just the girl I was looking for." He eyed her as he sat down. She turned to face him, trying to hide the look of disgust on her face. She was already nauseous from the pregnancy but seeing Dan's face made it worse.

"What can I help you with Mr. Scott?" She didn't really waste her breath ever talking to Dan before, especially after all that he had done to Lucas. Dan begged and pleaded that he could be a part of his grandbaby's life but Brooke and Lucas continued to refuse his offer. She was hoping he wasn't going to ask again because she didn't have Lucas here to back her up. She was on her own two feet.

"There's something you should probably know about Lucas."

"I'm going to stop you right there. First off, you don't even know anything about your son Lucas who you chose to abandon so why am I going to believe anything that comes out of your mouth? Secondly, what makes you think that it's okay to come into THIS café acting like you own the place and come bee-lining towards your son's girlfriend?"

"I knew you were going to be difficult so that's why I brought this with me." He smacked the paper on the counter, the picture of Lucas and Haley and waited for the reaction. If he was going to break Nathan and Haley up, he might as well continue to ruin Lucas's life as well.

"And? I knew about this. Lucas told me. Nice try but whatever you're planning to do is going to fail."

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Nathan was exhausted once he finally got home. Couch had ran him high and dry and he felt like he was disconnected from his body. He knew his entire body was going to be sore tomorrow, which wouldn't help his stamina during workout time with the team. He still hadn't talked to Haley either and that was eating him alive. She was home before him, and had dinner already prepared and put out on the table. She had made his favorite dinner, a childhood classic: spaghetti and meatballs. There was just something about this simple meal that made Nathan's mouth water. It wasn't complicated and it tasted good, which is probably why he loved it so much.

When he walked in the door she came over and kissed him hello. He smiled at her, barely kissing back but not wanting to make it obvious that he had something on his mind. When her lips touched his, all he could think about was the fact that Lucas had kissed her once too. He was never really bothered by Chris Keller's lips, but Lucas was his brother and that was weird for Nathan. He quickly changed out of his gym clothes and headed to the table trying to maintain as normal as he could before Haley could catch on. She was smart and knew Nathan better than anyone else, so it wouldn't take her long to figure out what was wrong.

"How was your day?" Haley's voice chirped as she looked over at Nathan with a loving smile. He looked so tired from today's events. _Maybe I can give him a nice massage later._

"Long. Coach worked us super hard. Orientation was cool too I guess. How was yours?" He looked up at her. She looked so pretty with no makeup and her hair tied back. Haley's beauty always made Nathan breathless.

"It was really good. I actually met this really nice girl in my orientation group named Alex. I think she has the potential to becoming a close friend. I guess her boyfriend is a junior here at Duke."

"Oh really? That's pretty cool. What's his name?"

"Julian Baker. Do you know him?" Nathan dropped his fork. Of course he knew Julian Baker. Julian was the biggest nerd he had ever met. Nathan use to go to day camp with Julian when they were younger. He hadn't seen the guy since they were 10 but he was sure that nothing had changed.

"Yeah, I actually went to camp with him when we were younger. What a nerd."

"Hmm weird pairing then. Alex is super talkative and wants to be an actress." Nathan didn't really say anything back, mostly because he wasn't sure what else to say. He didn't have an interest in Alex. He was glad Haley had made a friend and was happy for her, but he couldn't stop thinking about the photo that Dan showed him earlier.

"Is everything okay Nate? You've barely touched your food and this is your favorite meal."

"Y—yeah, I'm fine."

"You're lying. Nathan, I'm not stupid I know when something is up. Can you please tell me what's bothering you?"

"Lucas." Nathan swallowed the big rock in his throat. He was diving in.

"Lucas? What about Lucas? Are you upset because he was doing drugs? If you are – don't worry he's .. " Nathan cut Haley off before she could finish.

"No. You and Lucas."

"What about me and Lucas?" Haley felt her palms starting to sweat. She had been meaning to tell Nathan about the incident with Lucas but it had happened so long ago that it was such a blur and she didn't see it as being of any importance. Nothing had come from it.

"You guys kissed. I saw a picture. Why didn't you tell me when I asked you if there were any other guys Haley?"

"It was in high school – like freshmen year. I didn't see it as being important Nathan, honest."

"It is important though Haley. It's important because I asked you if there were any other guys after I found out about Chris. Why did you lie? And don't give me any of that "it's not important" crap. It is. You obviously lied about it for a reason so just tell me."

Haley was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Nathan was right; she had lied about there being more guys. She just didn't want to tell him because she was embarrassed. Lucas was her best friend, basically her brother. No one was suppose to know about it so how did Nathan see a picture? Someone was trying to make a wedge between them and she had the perfect idea of who it was.


	18. Chapter 18: Choices We Make

Naley 18: Choices We Make

" _What about me and Lucas?" Haley felt her palms starting to sweat. She had been meaning to tell Nathan about the incident with Lucas but it had happened so long ago that it was such a blur and she didn't see it as being of any importance. Nothing had come from it._

" _You guys kissed. I saw a picture. Why didn't you tell me when I asked you if there were any other guys Haley?"_

" _It was in high school – like freshmen year. I didn't see it as being important Nathan, honest."_

" _It is important though Haley. It's important because I asked you if there were any other guys after I found out about Chris. Why did you lie? And don't give me any of that "it's not important" crap. It is. You obviously lied about it for a reason so just tell me."_

 _Haley was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Nathan was right; she had lied about there being more guys. She just didn't want to tell him because she was embarrassed. Lucas was her best friend, basically her brother. No one was suppose to know about it so how did Nathan see a picture? Someone was trying to make a wedge between them and she had the perfect idea of who it was._

"Haley. Look, I'm not mad that it happened because it was before we were together. I am just upset that you lied to me when I asked if there were any more guys. Does that make sense?" Haley nodded, biting her lip afraid of crying. It was true, if she had asked Nathan if there were any more girls and he had lied to her face about it and then she saw other evidence she would be mad too. "Now, are there any others besides Chris and Lucas Haley?"

"No, I promise on my grandmother's grave. Lucas and I were never supposed to kiss. We were just fooling around at the café one day and he just kissed me and I didn't pull away but it was gross. It was almost like kissing my brother. Chris Keller, we had a thing stupidly when I was trying to make you jealous like I told you. I had a boyfriend freshmen year before Lucas, you remember Jesse, but that's it. Scouts honor."

"Please don't let me down again Hales. I don't like to have to see these things from other people, especially my father."

"Wait – Dan showed you that picture?" A lightbulb went off in Haley's head. Dan must have been the one to be pulling all these stunts. He had to have a wingman though, but who?

"Nathan, your father has been out to get me for a while now. He must have been behind the kidnapping because who else would go out of their way to attack me? And then when he came up to me at my car and threatened me, now this whole stunt. He can't be doing it alone though. There is no way he had that picture. Someone from our grade must have had it."

"I am going to kill that Bastard." Nathan was fuming. He should have known that his father was trying to break them apart. No matter what Nathan did, Dan was never happy.

"Nathan, do you think he is linked to Chris's death? Chris was the one who saved me from the kidnapper and now he's dead and then Dan comes and tries to break us up with that stupid picture."

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised since he killed Keith like it was nothing. Damn, why do I have to be related to such a fucking jerk? Leave it to the Scott family to do something fucked up."

"Nathan, stop that! You're not your father!" Haley pleaded with Nathan. This was an ongoing struggle with both Nathan and Lucas. Nathan took it harder because he had been with Dan under the same roof for most of his life. Dan had been a genuine human being at one point in his life but it was obvious that some traumatic event caused him to go off the deep end.

"That's not the point though Hales. We HAVE to do something before he tries to do something worse like kill you or something insane like that!"

"We have to do something is right, but we just have to figure out how to catch him." This was going to be impossible. Dan was a mastermind and he was great at manipulating people; that's why so many people did whatever he told them. He was a terrifying man but it was even more terrifying to think of what Dan could be capable of.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Brooke and Karen were at the café after it closed, discussing different ideas for the gender reveal. It was rapidly approaching which meant that Lucas would be home soon and she couldn't wait. It was awfully lonely back at home, well Karen's house. Karen was great at keeping Brooke company; but Brooke missed Lucas's big, warm arms holding her at night. She just wanted things to go back to normal for a little while. With all of the fuss from the weekend at the lake, to graduation and Nathan proposing to Haley, to Lucas turning to drugs and going to the hospital for collapsing due to his heart, it was too much to handle. She also was tired of fighting with Lucas. It had been constant lately and she was trying her best to remain patient because she knew that he didn't mean to act this way. Things continued to be bad and she was just wondering when it was going to be her turn to be happy again.

Karen had been a saint to Brooke. While Lucas was away, Karen took Brooke to her doctor's appointments and sat with her during the ultrasounds. They both cried when they heard the baby's heartbeat and Brooke wished that Lucas had been there to hear it too. Karen was the one who held Brooke when she cried, and made her dinner. Karen was like a second mother to her and she was so thankful but she wanted her Lucas back.

She sat at the counter playing with the napkins when Karen had interrupted her thoughts.

"Still thinking about him?" She asked, smiling softly at the lost girl that was in front of her. She really liked Brooke and thought that she was a good match for Lucas and she couldn't wait to meet her grandchild.

"Yeah, it's hard not to. I know he will be home soon but I just feel so lost without his broodiness."

"I know hunny but he will be home in a couple of weeks, just in time to know the sex of your baby. That's exciting isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I just don't want to screw this up like Victoria did. She hated me the second I was born. What if I don't love this child automatically? Isn't that what's suppose to happen?"

"Technically, but not for everyone. Brooke, there are tons of moms out there who don't feel connected to their child at first and that's okay; that doesn't make them any less of a parent or less loving towards their child. Most are consumed with the shock of brining a life into this world and are scared of messing up. Besides, I see the way you talk to the baby at night, and I hear you sing to the baby all of the time. You are going to make a wonderful mother Brooke and I am here to help you and Lucas every step of the way. I was in your shoes once, and I like to think that Lucas and I turned out okay." Brooke smiled at the wise words coming from Karen and leaned in to give her a hug. She had won the lottery with Lucas's family – they were like the family she had never had and she was incredibly thankful for the opportunity.

\- _Friends First then Love_ –

Haley was rummaging through the basement, trying to sort through her and Nathan's stuff. They had moved into this apartment a couple weeks ago and were so overwhelmed with unpacking and the amount of shit that they had, that they just threw it into the basement. They were still slowly unpacking, a couple of boxes at a time. It was annoying, the entire process Haley thought especially since they were only going to be here for the duration of school. It's not like this was going to be their forever home, but they still had so much stuff. She came across her guitar case and stopped for a second, pondering if she should take it out. It had been a while since she played, and she missed the music. It definitely could be something to relax her with all the stress that was coming her way with Dan trying to ruin her, school approaching and the wedding. So, she picked it up and took it upstairs, opening it and smiling to see her guitar. Truth was, she hadn't played it since high school when she ran into Chris Keller at Karen's café during a mic night. He had begged her to keep playing and to sing with him and they had done a lot of open mic nights together. She missed him some days, he had been an amazing friend. That's probably why she put her guitar away, because of those memories and Chris being gone.

So, she picked it up anyways and started strumming, her fingers moving so effortlessly over the strings. Growing up she had always played piano and keyboard, and she still loved it, but Chris had been the one to open her eyes to the possibility of playing guitar and he was the one who had taught her how to play. She played for a little, reminiscing on her musical days and then set the guitar next to her keyboard in the other room. Nathan had been so understanding when she mentioned wanting to have a place for her music, in case she decided to go down that path again. He had agreed and encouraged her to go back to playing music, when he set up the spare bedroom as a mini music studio for her. It should have been used for a guess bedroom, but they figured if their friends really wanted to crash, the couch would be just fine. Haley put the guitar down and left the room, distracted and surprised when she heard the doorbell. She wasn't expecting to see anyone and Nathan was out with his team practicing.

She opened the door and frowned when she saw Dan staring back at her smiling.

"Well hello there Haley, long time no see."

"What do you want Dan? Haven't you done enough damage in the past few months?"

"I just came here to give a friendly reminder to my daughter in law to back off seeing as she didn't take my first threat too seriously. Need I remind you again Haley or do you understand this time?" His voice was so peppy and manipulating that Haley wanted to slam the door in his face, but that would be letting him win. She had to be strong for herself and for Nathan and most importantly, for Chris.

"Listen Dan, I'm not going to say this again so pay attention. Nothing you do or say will get me to leave Nathan. We love each other, and if you haven't noticed he is still doing pretty great with basketball so clearly I'm not a distraction. I suggest you stop showing up at my doorstep with these threats because I have no problem going to the police station and letting them know about your little threats. Also, I know you killed Chris so I am sure the station would love to hear that story. Now leave my apartment before I make a quick call to the police." Haley smiled sweetly at Dan who stared at her completely speechless for a good second. It felt good to stand up to Dan.

"You have no proof about Chris."

"I don't? Try again Dan." She said, slamming the door in his face and locking the door and the deadbolt. It was true, she did have no proof about it but she didn't want him to know that. She sighed a breath of relief when she heard Dan's footsteps walking away and his car starting as he drove down the street. Leave it to her to choose to fall in love with the man who had a crazy father.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Nathan's game sucked. He was embarrassed, and he knew the coach was embarrassed for him. He couldn't focus, no matter how hard he tried. He didn't know why either. Everything was fine with Haley and his friends. He just didn't have the heart to play today and it was kicking him in the ass. They had their first scrimmage game coming up, just to see where they would be at for the season and Nathan was lacking motivation. It was important that they did good for this game because it was what was going to set the tone for the rest of the season when it started. He cursed himself for agreeing to an October wedding because that's when the season began and he couldn't fuck that up either. He sighed. It was July and he was already swamped with basketball summer camp and pre-season training. He didn't realize how exhausting basketball could be and how he never seemed to get a break from it. But then again, the NBA wasn't going to wait. They were going to start watching him now as a freshman. He had a lot riding on his shoulders for the next four years and that made him sick.

"Scott! Where's the focus at bro?" He whipped his head around toward his teammate Eric, who was calling his name.

"Sorry man – I won't let it happen again." He didn't know why he was bowing down to this kid but Eric was a beast on the court and the only person that Nathan knew would be a challenge for him. The rest of the team was decent, but no where near Nathan's level.

"Listen, I get it – pre-season jitters and all that jazz. The moment you realize scouts are going to be up your ass for the next four years, I've been there. I know exactly what will help you." Eric was a senior, and currently the captain of the team. Everyone worshipped him.

"What's that?"

"Steroids. They will not only help you build muscle but they're great at enhancing your game. I use them all the time, no one's said anything."

"I don't know man. That's some serious shit."

"Just think about it and let me know okay? It might help ease your mind." With that, Eric was off, leaving Nathan standing there utterly confused. What was he suppose to do?


	19. Chapter 19:Fashionista or Bball Playa

**Hi everyone! Sorry that I have been slacking at updating – I just had finals and finished my junior year of college so now I am home for the summer and I promise to write more! I was lacking motivation for a while but shout out to Tyler Hilton and his music because it's been inspiring me! Hope you enjoy! Xoxo, Samantha**

 **Chapter 19: Fashionista or NBA Playa**

Lucas stepped outside of the center and breathed in the fresh air. For July, it was pretty cool and he was thankful for this moment because summers in North Carolina were pretty brutal. Today was the day that he was going home and the same day he was going to find out the gender of his baby and he was so excited. Truth be told, the baby was his motivation to keep fighting at the treatment detox center, even when he wanted to give up. He had hit a pretty dark point, and it seemed like everything was helpless and he wanted to quit. He wanted so badly to just give up the fight and give in, but then he thought about Brooke's beautiful smile and how they had managed to create this life that was slowly growing inside Brooke. It was truly beautiful, and Lucas would never admit it but that baby was the reason why he was going home today. His child had saved him.

He smirked when he saw Nathan's SUV roll up to the curb, as he rolled down the windows and waved. Lucas had secretly hoped his mother was going to pick him up but then he remembered she was probably swamped with the gender reveal and Brooke's roller coaster of emotions that Nathan would have to settle.

"Hey druggie, glad to see you made it out alive." Nathan joked, jabbing Lucas in the shoulder.

"Shut up little brother, it's good to see you." Lucas chuckled. It felt good to be out of that place. "Where is Hales?"

"Good question, she said she would meet me at the party. Something about ordering invitations and putting paint in a balloon.."

"Ah so Brooke went with the paint announcement? I figured she would so that we could take "insta-worthy" photos." Lucas laughed at the idea of paint being splattered all over him and Brooke. He knew she would look beautiful even covered in blue or pink paint.

"So, are you nervous?"

"A little. I definitely needed the help and I think this is the perfect time to come back. We will be so distracted with shopping for the nursery that it will be hard for me to focus on any withdrawal thoughts. Besides, I'm super excited to know if it's a boy."

"Rooting for a boy I take it?" Nathan laughed. Of course him and Lucas both wanted boys first, it just made life so much easier and they could start basketball nice and young.

"You read my mind little bro." They drove the rest of the way just catching up on everything. When they pulled into Lucas's house for the gender reveal he felt butterflies in his stomach. It felt good to be home, and the first ones to the party. This gave him plenty of time to talk to Brooke.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Haley was already late. It took her forever to order their wedding invitations and then trying to put the paint into the balloons was a complete disaster. She had to change to make sure to not give any secrets away. She was about to head out the door of her parent's house, where her and Nathan were staying while they were in town, when she heard the door bell.

"Ugh, of course. Just as I am about to leave someone shows up. Haley James, will you ever learn the concept of time?" Haley muttered to herself in frustration as she headed over to the door. She wasn't expecting anyone and prayed to God that it wasn't Dan Scott standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi, Haley?" Haley did not recognize this woman at all but she looked like she had been crying. She was dressed in all black and her brunette hair was pulled back into a tight bun on top of her head.

"Hi, not to be rude but who are you?"

"Anita Keller. Chris's mother. It's nice to finally meet you." Haley felt her heart sink. This couldn't be happening. She had been avoiding the Chris subject since he died because she felt guilty. If Dan hadn't kidnapped her and she had listened to him, and stayed away, then Chris wouldn't be dead right now. This was all her fault, and she knew it but it was hard to stare at his mother who clearly still was trying to get through his sudden passing.

"Oh my gosh – Hi Mrs. Keller, it's nice to meet you. I'm so sorry about Chris, please come in." Haley motioned for Anita to come inside but she didn't move.

"Thank you for the offer, I appreciate it but this will be quick." Haley felt her palms sweating. _Please don't yell at me, please_ she thought to herself as she gave her full attention to the woman in front of her who looked like she was on the verge of breaking down.

"I was going through Christopher's stuff and I found this CD. He had recorded this demo, when his grandfather had a studio, but he was too nervous to send it out to any record labels. Anyways, he kept it for the longest time and right before he passed he told me about this girl Haley who had a beautiful voice, and had inspired him to send out his demo. Unfortunately, he never got around to it but I know that he would love for you to hear it, from one musician to another. Anyways, I just came to drop it off and give it to you. You were the reason why he believed in music and that he was good enough, and man was he a talented boy. I don't know where he got it from, my husband and I are far from musically gifted." Anita handed the CD to Haley. Haley was speechless; she didn't know what to say.

"Wow, thank you so much Mrs. Keller but are you sure?"

"I'm sure Haley. I have plenty of home videos of Christopher singing. Besides, he would want you to have this. Thank you for being a good friend to him Haley. My husband is waiting for me Haley, have a nice day." Anita turned on her heels to walk away when Haley stopped her.

"Thank you again, and I am really sorry for your loss. I really appreciate this, you raised a great and talented young man." Anita nodded, and smiled through her teary eyes and headed away, getting into the car. Haley closed the door and took a breath. She knew she had to get to the party, but she was curious as to what was on this CD. She had been good friends with Chris at one point in her life, even if he was a cocky asshole sometimes. She hoped that this CD would help her with the coping process, since she fought back tears every day refusing to let them shed. She popped the CD in and felt her heart drop when the first song came on. He was gone because of her, this was all her fault and she didn't know if she could continue to live with herself knowing that his life had been taken.

" _And I'll let you know_

 _When it comes, when it comes_

 _I'll let you know_

 _But don't stay up for me,_

 _Don't wait up for me,_

 _If I'm not home."_

Haley felt the tear roll down her cheek as the first song played. She didn't know why she was torturing herself by letting herself listen to the album when she was suppose to be happy for Brooke and Lucas, but here she was, sitting in the kitchen staring blankly at the clock, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

It was getting close to the start of the party and Nathan was wondering where Haley was. She hadn't been answering her phone and she was supposed to be here not too long ago. He knew that she couldn't have gone far. They were a long ride from their apartment and they had taken only Nathan's car down to Tree Hill. Haley was supposed to borrow her mother's car to get to the party. Nathan figured maybe Haley wasn't able to get the car from her mother, but then he realized that she would have definitely called if she needed a ride.

"Hey Karen, I'll be right back. I haven't heard from Haley and she should have been here right now so I'm going to go check on her." Nathan said as he headed out the door to his car. This was unlike Haley. Haley was either incredibly early or slightly late, there was no in between but this classified as really late since guests were beginning to arrive and they needed the balloons to reveal the gender of the baby.

"Okay Nathan, try not to be too long. I hope everything is okay with Haley." Karen replied, giving Nathan a quick squeeze as she headed into the kitchen to pull out appetizers. The house and backyard were decorated so nicely with basketballs everywhere and items of fashion clothing and magazines everywhere as well. Nathan thought the theme fit perfectly for both Lucas and Brooke's personalities and couldn't help but laugh at the baby pictures of Lucas and Brooke spread throughout as well. On the guessing board everyone was saying it was a girl, but Nathan had a feeling it was a boy. He hoped for Lucas's sake that it was too because a little Brooke running around was terrifying.

"Thanks Karen, me too."

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Lucas came up from behind Brooke and pulled her into a big hug as she squealed with excitement. She turned around to see him standing there, looking 100 times better and she pulled him into another hug. She was so happy that her other half was home and that he was recovering.

"Ahh I missed you pretty girl." Lucas said, as he kissed Brooke and smiled. It felt good to be home.

"LUKE! I am so glad you are home! I missed you so much! Karen has been great, but sleeping alone gets kind of lonely."

"I bet. Well you won't be doing much of that anymore Brooke Davis, I am the man for you."

"I missed you Luke, for a long time now. The Lucas before you left wasn't the same Lucas that I fell in love with and I'm glad he's gone because he was scary."

"I know, and I am so sorry Brooke. I am not proud of who I was and I am trying my hardest to be better. This baby and you are the reasons why I'm standing here right now. I knew I had to keep fighting to be here for you."

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Nathan walked into the house. He heard music blaring from Haley's bedroom and followed the sound to check it out. When he opened the door he found Haley sitting on the floor in tears.

"Baby, what's the matter?!" He shouted over the loud music, as he walked over to turn it down. He sat down next to Haley and pulled her in, as her sobs soaked his shirt. "Hales, Hales, what's going on?"

"Thii.. is.. all.. m-m—my fault." She choked out.

"Hales, what are you talking about baby?"

"Chris's mother came and gave me.. me.. Chris's demo CD and he's d-ddd-dead because of meee."

"Haley baby, don't say that. This is not your fault okay? You didn't know that Dan was going to go after him, no one did. You can't blame yourself baby girl, it's not your fault." Haley continued to cry, and Nathan let her. He knew that she had been holding it in for months now and he knew that she needed to get it out. Everyone had taken their turn mourning his loss except for Haley, who was constantly holding it together for everyone else. Now it was her time to mourn and heal, and Nathan would be by her side through it all, no matter how long it would take.

Haley cried for a little while, and they were late to the party but she had felt a lot better after letting it out. Nathan suggested that she go see someone, just to talk about these feelings she was having and she agreed. She also decided that she was going to start writing music again. Chris's demo CD had inspired her and given her that inspiration that she was lacking. Nathan was supporting Haley in every way, which she loved. She knew he loved her singing, and she was glad to get back into it and try some new things besides singing at late night coffee house open-mic nights.

Brooke was frantic when they finally arrived. She had been impatient all day waiting to reveal the baby's gender and Karen tortured her some more by making her play all these silly games. Brooke told her to save it for the baby shower, but Karen insisted that she had more games planned for that. Lucas enjoyed being home and being surrounded by everyone. He knew he was finally on his way to recovery and he was so thankful.

"So, what do you think it is?" Haley asked Nathan, as they sat on the side munching out on appetizers waiting for the grill to heat up so that Whitey could bang out some burgers and hot dogs.

"A boy, just for Lucas's sake." Nathan chuckled.

"Me too. Lucas can barely deal with one Brooke, imagine two of them." Haley responded, laughing as well as she munched out on her celery stick making sure to dip it in the ranch.

"Excuse me Haley James but did I just see you double dip?" Nathan teased, laughing at Haley's face turning pink.

"Shhh don't tell Karen, she HATES when people do that!"

"So, when are you two going to start popping out little Nathans?" Whitey asked, catching both Haley and Nathan off guard.

"Not for a while Whitey, I'm trying to survive all this wedding planning. Babies are the last thing on my mind!"

They were distracted when Karen called for everyone's attention. Lucas and Brooke had changed into white shirts and had pens to pop the balloons filled with paint. They looked so happy, they were both anxious to see what the result was.

"On the count of three… One, two, three.." Karen called out as Brooke immediately jumped at popping her balloon, with Lucas following behind her. Blue paint splattered everywhere and Brooke began to cry.

"I told you." Nathan muttered into Haley's ear as he kissed her forehead. He couldn't wait to be starting a family with Haley one day and getting to do things like this with their friends and family.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Brooke laid on the bed with her hands on her stomach, smiling down at her tummy. She had been talking to her baby boy all day and felt herself continuously rubbing her belly to make her presence known to the baby.

"You have been rubbing your belly all day." Lucas said as he came in and sat down at Brooke's feet smiling at her and how beautiful she looked in his oversized jersey and no makeup.

"I just want the baby to know I'm always here and that I love him very much." She replied, smiling back at Lucas. "I can't believe we are having a baby boy."

"Me either. I know you wanted a girl though. Are you disappointed?"

"Broody! Of course not! Besides, it just means we get to try for me eventually right?" She said, laughing as she kissed Lucas.

"That's my favorite part Brooke Davis.." He kissed her passionately back and pulled away, staring deep into her chestnut eyes. "I actually was meaning to talk to you about something." 

"Sure, what's up baby?"

"I was wondering if it would be okay if we named him Keith. I was thinking how Keith would have loved to be here to see all of this, and how he would be so proud of us and all that he has done for me. I miss him like hell every single day."

"Lucas, baby, I know you do but he is always with you in heart. And besides, I was thinking of naming him Keith too. Keith Davis Scott.. it has a nice ring to it."

"I love you beautiful girl." Lucas leaned in kissing Brooke and laying his hand on top of hers, which rested peacefully on her stomach. He felt like he was finally home.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Haley lay awake, staring at the ceiling in the pitch black. She could hear Nathan's muffled snores next to her and knew that he was out cold. She wanted to curl up to him and pretend that she was okay, but she wasn't. She knew that tomorrow they would return back to their apartment and she would be left alone with her thoughts and all these wedding planning magazines. She couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning non-stop and decided it was time to go downstairs and make some tea. When she got downstairs she found a notepad sitting on the island counter and a pen, and decided now was the best time for her to start writing again. What better way to cope with the loss of a friend then with a pen and paper?


	20. Chapter 20: Some Things Never Change

Chapter 20: Some Things Never Change

It was 4am and Nathan was really confused when he rolled over to lay his hand on Haley's back when he noticed the bed was empty. Haley was never a morning person, so for her to not be in bed right now signaled a red flag in Nathan's brain. He got up, using the bathroom quickly and sleepily walked over into the kitchen to see her hunched over writing like crazy. He smiled at the sight of her in this kind of habitat in state, reminding him that she was perfect in every single way.

"What's my girl doing up at 4am when there is a big warm bed waiting for her and a lonely fiancée who wants to cuddle?" Nathan walked over, rubbing Haley's back as she continued to write.

"Just doing some writing I guess. I couldn't sleep." Haley didn't look up at Nathan; she didn't want him to see her puffy face from crying.

"What are you writing?"

"Just some song lyrics. I want to get back into my music again, it's been a while."

"Hales, babe, that's awesome! But do you have to do it 4 in the morning? Come back to bed." Nathan pleaded with her, her concentration on the words never ending.

"I just couldn't sleep Nathan, I have a lot on my mind." She could feel the tears forming in the back of her eyes and she took a deep breathe to try and control them so Nathan would see her at this weak moment.

"Hey, look at me. It sounds like you have been crying." She looked up at him and cursed herself as the tears slowly began to roll down her cheek. Nathan immediately pulled her into his grasp and held her as her sobs became more and more powerful. He didn't know why she was hurting, but he wished he did. Haley deserved to be happy and it was clear that there was something that was bothering her to the point of her breaking down in the kitchen, writing songs at 4 am. She continued to cry for a little as Nathan continued to hold her close and rub her back, showing her the comfort that she needed to feel and to know that his presence was there. "Talk to me Hales. Tell me what's going on baby." He whispered softly, as her sobs began to cease and she began to breathe normal again, never letting go of his embrace.

"Everything is wrong." She muttered and Nathan felt his heart break. He had obviously been absent during her collapse of emotions and he couldn't let himself live this down. He had to be here for her right now when she needed him the most. He didn't like to see her cry. He pulled away from her and took her hand, as he lead them over to the couch where she sat down. He turned on the lamp next to her and sat across from her, grabbing her hands and holding them and kissing them to remind her that he was here and he was listening.

"Talk to me Hales."

"First Dan goes crazy and threatens me, telling me how I will never be good enough for you and he's right. Then he tries to kidnap me and kills Chris, one person who was a great friend to me and was really talented. He saved my life and I can't even repay him."

"Hales, listen to me: Dan is wrong. You are good enough for me Hales, you are more than good enough for me, and you are perfect. If anyone is bad for the other it's me. I don't deserve you Hales. I don't deserve your unfailing kindness and heart of gold, or how you have such a free spirit and always see the good in people despite all the bad that they have done. Dan is a bully. He has been a bully my entire life, don't let his words get to you. That's what he wants and I know that's hard baby, but you need to be confident because I love you Haley Bob James and only you for as long as I live."

"But he won't stop."

"You're right he won't, and you shouldn't have to put up with that but trust my word over his. He means nothing and he is just trying to get into your head. And I'm sorry about Chris and that he took his life away, but we will make sure justice is served for you and Chris and his family. He is always with you in heart Hales, that's what you used to tell me about Keith. And his music is still alive. He is always here." Nathan pointed to his heart and Haley nodded, looking down at the ground with her tears still falling. She didn't know why she was so full of emotion right now but it felt right to finally be able to get out all of her sorrows and doubts.

"I just wish I could have saved him."

"You can't save everyone Hales. I know you're big heart of yours wants to believe that you can, but you can't. You have to understand that baby."

"I wish we had a baby." Nathan looked at her as shocked at her words as she was.

"We will have a baby one day Hales. We just have to make it down that aisle first and then we can have all of the babies that you want. And when that day comes, I hope they all look like you and have the same beautiful and gracious spirit that you do." Haley smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you Nathan. Thank you." He smiled back at her and pulled her in close.

"That's what I'm here for Hales, and I love you too. More than you could ever possibly know. Now, let's go to bed. You need to rest those pretty tired eyes of yours."

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Haley walked into Karen's café feeling a hell of a lot better than she had in a while. Talking to Nathan had been exactly what she needed and she felt like she was making progress already in the healing process. Her main goal now was to find Dan and somehow make sure that justice was served. She knew that he had been the one to kill Chris, she could feel it in her bones and she knew she wasn't crazy. She had this feeling that she couldn't let go, and she knew there had to be a way for him to either confess or to prove that he wasn't the innocent Dan Scott that everyone liked to believe. Chris and his family deserved some sort of closure and she figured that was the least that she could do to pay back his family for all that he had done for her, including saving her life and bringing her back to the music.

"Hi sweetie!" Karen's pleasant voice rang through the café as Haley entered, felling at ease and peaceful when she entered the café. This had been her home for so long growing up, and since Haley and Nathan weren't headed back to Duke until tomorrow, she figured she owed Karen a little visit.

"Hi Karen! God, it smells great in here!"

"Just making my usual blueberry muffins. Would you like one?" Karen replied, smiling sweetly at Haley as she pulled the muffins from the oven. "Nice and hot."

"I would LOVE one!" Haley replied, sitting down at the counter, taking in the aroma of the muffins one last time before she dived in. She was so eager to eat the muffin that she took a bite and immediately burnt her mouth dropping the muffin back onto the plate as Karen chuckled at her.

"You never were one to wait when it came to those muffins." Karen replied, chuckling and handing Haley a glass of milk.

"I can't help it Karen, I lived off these in high school. They remind me of a much simpler time." Haley replied, reliving the high school days when her and Lucas would come here in the mornings for breakfast before school. Haley counted that as her favorite part of every day because Karen's felt like home.

"So, what's new with you Haley James? How is the wedding planning going? Coming up quick isn't it?"

"Yeah, you could say that again. I've actually been putting it on the back burner lately with everything involving Chris and trying to get back into my music." Haley blew on the muffin before taking another bite as she sighed with content at the way the muffin tasted as it melted in her mouth.

"It is definitely unfortunate to hear what happened to Chris. I hope they find whoever did it."

"Me too… and Nathan really hasn't been very present with the whole wedding planning thing lately either so that's kind of a bummer. I know he's busy with training and all of that but it would be nice to have more of an input then a shoulder shrug."

"That's how men are sweetie, that is something that will never change."

"Nathan's normally more, present. He seems to be distant lately." Haley finished the muffin and the glass of milk, feeling a wave of sudden peace.

"Nathan's a smart boy who loves you very much. I am sure he has a good reason dear. He could be stressed about everything going on and making sure he provides a good home for you. But if he does act up, send him to me. I'll set him straight." Karen winked as she took the plate and dish from Haley and placed it in the sink. Karen was the least intimidating woman you would ever meet but when she got mad, she got mad and you're best bet was to steer clear of her. She had pissed Karen off one time in high school and after that, she made sure to never do it again. Haley was about to say something else when she felt big hands covering her eyes and she laughed.

"Guess who." The familiar voice said, as they kept their hands over her eyes.

"Luke!" Haley replied excitedly as she took his hands off her eyes and turned to face him. He looked happy and healthy and much better than he had been in a while.

"Hi Hales – glad to see you still enjoy those muffins." He laughed as he gently brushed off a muffin crumb from her cheek.

"You caught me red handed Luke. What can I say? Some things never change."

"I can see that, it's good to know you're the same muffin-lover Haley James that I have always known. Anyways, are you busy today?"

"No, why? What's up?"

"I was hoping you would come shopping with me for the baby. We decided on a name, and I want you to be the first to hear it."

"EKK! That's so exciting Lucas! I still call dibs on godmother though.." Haley was half joking but she did expect to be the baby's godmother. She was, Lucas's best friend after all and her and Brooke had become very close over the past couple of years.

"Brooke and I haven't gotten that far yet, but you are definitely number one on our list Hales. Now, let's go shopping."

They both excitedly exited the café and made their way down the street to the baby store, walking in and feeling overwhelmed with all that there was to offer. They had spent at least an hour and a half in there when they finally decided it was time to go. They had been asked at least a dozen times how far along Haley was and if they were married, and by the last time they had made up such an extravagant story that the clerk walked away looking severely confused and spooked out. They laughed and checked out with four different bags of things, and headed back to the café to get some lunch. Haley realized she missed this time with her best friend and that they both had been so busy with her and Nathan moving and Lucas detoxing that they really didn't get to spend time together like they used to. Haley wasn't sure when she would see Lucas next so she decided maybe he was the perfect person to confide in about the entire Dan and Chris Keller situation. Lucas despised Dan, so he wouldn't be hard to convince. He never forgave Dan for killing Keith, frankly no one had, but he would agree that murder was something Dan Scott was definitely capable of.

"Luke, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about.."

"Oh God Hales, please tell me you're not pregnant."

"Oh God no! Not yet at least. I would like to make it through the wedding first." Haley laughed when Lucas let out a sigh of relief. "But promise me you won't think I'm crazy?"

"I can't promise that because you are already a little crazy Hales but in a good way, and that's why I love you." He playfully jabbed her in the shoulder as she rolled her eyes.

"Be serious Lucas!" 

"Okay, okay! I promise. Now, what's going on?"

"I think Dan killed Chris…" Lucas's jaw dropped and Haley regretted saying anything at that moment. Maybe she was alone in this, but it felt good to tell someone.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Nathan ran into Clay outside of the gym. Clay had been his friend that he met who was studying to be a sports agent and who appeared at all of the basketball training sessions like a weirdo. Clay seemed promising, but also a little odd but Nathan decided maybe he should get to know the guy. After all, Clay had inspired him to study business if he felt the need to try something new and since Haley had befriended this Alex character, he figured it was time for him to make some friends too. He had left Tree Hill before Haley, taking a taxi so that she could take the car back and he missed her like crazy but basketball never stopped. He was lonely and felt he could use some company when he saw Clay sitting there outside of the gym looking at stats of some sort.

"Hey man." Nathan said as he walked over and stood in front of Clay who looked up and smirked at him.

"Ahh Nathan Scott, we meet again. What's going on man?"

"Not much. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. You seemed kind of lonely, and I could use a friend. I'm not very good at making them sometimes but my fiancée thinks I could use a new friend or two."

"Sure man. You're the guy I talked to about being an agent the other day right?"

"Yeah man, the more I think about it the more plausible it seems. I may not like the NBA so it might be good to have a backup."

"You not like the NBA? Please. You're Nathan Scott. Your numbers are incredible. Duke is lucky to even have you on your team!" Nathan shot him a look that said "you're freaking me out" and Clay continued. "I know, I look like a creep right now but I researched your numbers when I found out they had recruited you. I didn't tell you this before but I'm a junior, which means that I could be your guy when you graduate."

"Oh gotcha. I mean, it can't hurt to try and be friends right?"

"Want to go grab some beer?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Nathan replied as he helped Clay up off the ground and headed out. He was impressed when he saw the Corvette that Clay drove and decided that he was a good guy to become friends with, especially if he could potentially be Nathan's way into the NBA or a sports agency.


	21. Chapter 21: Makeup Sex

Chapter 21: Makeup Sex

" _Luke, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about.."_

" _Oh God Hales, please tell me you're not pregnant."_

" _Oh God no! Not yet at least. I would like to make it through the wedding first." Haley laughed when Lucas let out a sigh of relief. "But promise me you won't think I'm crazy?"_

" _I can't promise that because you are already a little crazy Hales but in a good way, and that's why I love you." He playfully jabbed her in the shoulder as she rolled her eyes._

" _Be serious Lucas!"  
_

" _Okay, okay! I promise. Now, what's going on?"_

" _I think Dan killed Chris…" Lucas's jaw dropped and Haley regretted saying anything at that moment. Maybe she was alone in this, but it felt good to tell someone._

"Luke can you please say something now and stop staring at me like I'm crazy?" Haley instantly regretted telling Lucas about her thoughts involving Dan and Chris. She knew he was going to react like this but come on. It was Dan Scott they were talking about, how could he not be surprised that Dan killed someone else. He was a monster.

"Hales, I mean I know Dan's a bastard and killed Keith but this is a serious accusation. Besides, why would Dan kill Chris of all people?" Lucas looked at Haley, trying not to let her know that he thought she was losing it. It didn't make sense for Dan to want to kill Chris. Chris was just Chris and that was it. There was nothing special about him.

"I know it's weird, I know. But Dan has been threatening me for a long time Lucas and Chris is the one who saved me at the lake house. Maybe Dan killed Chris because he was in the way? This is Dan Scott after all and he thinks I'm distracting his golden son from following his dreams." Haley bit her tongue when she finished, forgetting for that split second that Lucas was Dan's son too.

"I mean, I hate Dan as much as the next person and I get what you're saying Hales but I don't know. Chris Keller? I mean, no one even liked that jackass. Why would Dan go after him?"

"Hey, Chris and I were friends Luke and because Chris saved me so he would be "in the way" of him destroying Nathan and I."

"I get that, I do, but it seems extreme to me. I wouldn't mind helping you find some evidence."

"I knew you would think I was crazy."

"Aw come on Hales, don't do that. I never said you were crazy." Lucas defended himself, really not wanting to get into any argument with Haley after the fun day that they had.

"Whatever. What did you want to tell me anyways Luke? Something about a name?"

"Oh yes! Well Brooke and I decided on a name and I think you're going to like it. Keith Davis Scott." Haley felt tears form in her eyes at the memory of Keith and got up and instantly went over to hug Lucas. They may have lost Keith, but they were being graced with another life and Keith was the perfect name for Lucas and Brooke's blessing.

\- _Friends First then Love -_

Nathan didn't know how he ended up here with Clay but somehow he did. They were both sitting at a run down bar by the college, using Nathan's fake ID and Clay's real one ordering drinks and bullshitting about life. Nathan couldn't believe he was using his fake again. He had told Haley that he got rid of it back in high school but the truth was he had paid enough money for it that he couldn't part with it. He didn't use it often, it had been quite some time since the last time he used it but he wanted to look cool around Clay. Clay seemed like a legit dude who really wanted to help Nathan get to the NBA and he respected that.

"So, how long have you had that fake for?" Clay asked, taking a sip of his beer. Nathan's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Shh dude don't say that so loud. I don't want to get kicked out." Nathan peered around making sure no one was listening and took a sip of his beer, finishing it off and slamming it down on the bar.

"Oh please Nate. This is a run down college bar. I can guarantee you that at least half the people who come here have fakes." Clay reassured Nathan as he signaled the bartender to send them another two beers.

"I've had it for a while. Haley doesn't know I still have it though so let's not tell her."

"Haley? Whose Haley? Is she cute?"

"My fiancée man! And yes, but she has a sister your age that I'm sure you would totally dig."

"Hook me up then!" Clay and Nathan laughed, as they continued to joke around.

"But seriously, keep me in mind. Now, tell me more about Nathan Scott."

"There's not much man. My dad's a bastard, I'm engaged and terrified, and broke. Basketball is my escape and I'm damn good at it too."

"Why are you terrified about being engaged? You and Haley seem pretty happy, she seems like a sweet girl Nate." Clay liked Nathan; he was cool. He wanted to sign him but he needed to earn his degree first. He figured he would get to know Nathan now, and start networking for him within the next couple of months. It didn't hurt to start his agency off early and there was no way that Nathan wasn't going to make it to the NBA. He was good, really good.

"I don't know man. I love Haley and I know she's the one for me but my parents marriage sucked and I don't want to be that guy my dad was. And I just want to be able to provide for Haley and I can't do that right now when we are both broke. The only reason we have an apartment is because my mom helped, just like she is for the wedding too." This was the first time Nathan was ever telling anyone about his doubts and he was surprised that it was with a complete stranger almost. It was nice to confide in someone who wasn't part of their friend group, whose opinion would be unbiased.

"Hey man, that's okay. The struggle is part of life. I can already tell you're not like your father because of how self-conscience you are about it. You and Haley will figure things out. Every new couple starts off rough, it's just how it is and you guys are young. You have your entire lives to make money and live in a big fancy house. It'll come man, trust me."

"Thanks man, I appreciate that." Nathan said, as he lifted his beer tapping it with Clay's and taking a swig.

After quite a few beers, Nathan decided it was time to stop. His head was already beginning to feel fuzzy and he didn't want to go home to Haley completely wasted. He knew he had been drinking more lately, with all of the drama going on, and he knew that he could be quite the ass when he was intoxicated. He didn't want to go home and disappoint Haley, yet again. Luckily, he had already brought his car home before him and Clay went out so Clay was more than willing to bring him home.

His phone began to ring and he looked down to see Haley's picture and her number coming up on the screen. She was probably wondering where he was. He was surprised she was home already, he thought she might want to stay a little longer in Tree Hill.

"Hey Hales." Nathan did his best to not show any hint of having been drinking when he picked up the phone.

"Hey Nathan, where are you?"

"Oh, just out with Clay. Remember I told you about him? The sport agent guy I met at Duke?"

"Yeah, I remember. Listen, when are you coming home? We were supposed to have an appointment with the catering company about the wedding. Did you forget?" _Shit._ Nathan had completely forgotten about this meeting even though Haley had reminded him several times and even packed a post it reminder into his lunch bags to remind him. He was so caught up with Clay that he lost track of time.

"No, no of course not. I'll be right there."

"It's too late. The appointment was an hour ago. I didn't call because I figured you would be there since you left Tree Hill before me. Did you not see the note I left you in your bag?"

"I saw it, I just must have lost track of time. I'm so sorry Hales." Nathan had dug yet another hole with Haley. He sucked when it came to this whole wedding planning thing. The only thing he knew about the wedding was the date, the venue and the theme. He had somehow managed to miss every other appointment that Haley made for them so the rest was going to be a surprise.

"Forget it. I already took care of it. I don't get how you continuously just "lose track of time" Nathan."

"I was out with Clay.."

"Sure, blame it on Clay. Whatever, I don't want to fight. When are you coming home?"

"Soon. Clay is just finishing his drink and we will be on our way."

"Okay. I'll see you at home then."

"I love you Hales."

"Yeah, I know." Haley clicked off and hung up. She was so frustrated with Nathan. It seemed that no matter what she did to remind him, he was constantly forgetting about all of their wedding related appointments and she was tired of it. At this point she wouldn't have been surprised if he had just been doing this intentionally. She knew Nathan was bad at remembering events, but he remembered everything about her and what she liked. So why was it so hard for him to remember about the appointments that they had? He probably didn't even know what the wedding food was going to be, seeing as he missed both the catering and the cake appointments. And it's not like she had time to wait for him. October was coming quickly and so was the start of school. They were going to be so wrapped up in classes that she wanted his help and to get it over with now, so that they could avoid all of this. Clearly, that wasn't working too well.

Nathan knew he had fucked up, again. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about the damn catering appointment even when Haley had left him hundreds of post it notes reminding him. He was so caught up with Clay talking about basketball, and life that he didn't even realize the time. He knew as much as he wanted to blame it on Clay, that he couldn't. This was all his own damn fault and there was nothing Clay could do that would fix it. He just prayed that she would be home when he got home, and that he could somehow make it better. He was disappointed but also not surprised when he came home to an empty house and a note on the counter.

 _Went out with Alex – be back later._

That was it. Short and to the point. There were no hearts or xo's that she did with all her other notes. He sighed, taking the note and throwing it in the trash, setting his gym bag down. Clay had dropped him off so he was alone in his thoughts, and figured he would just sit and wait up until she got home from doing whatever it was that she was doing.

\- _Friends First then Love-_

"Wait, so you're telling me that he forgot about the catering meeting even though you left him a note?" Alex asked, as she took a sip of her drink and stared at Haley. They had gone out to dinner, Haley saying that she needed some sort of girl's night. She had liked Alex when she first met her and all of her friends were back home. It couldn't hurt to make a new friend could it?

"Yeah. And this isn't the first time he's forgotten something involving the wedding Alex. It makes me think that he just doesn't want to marry me anymore. I mean, how forgetful can someone be?" Haley was beyond frustrated. She was just plain irritated.

"You would be surprised. Guys suck at remembering things. Julian is the king of forgetfulness I swear. Him and Nathan would get along great." Alex rolled her eyes and chuckled at her own joke, thankful when she saw a smile play from Haley's lips.

"I just give up. Why should I continue all of this by myself anyways?" 

"Because you're Haley James. I'm sure Nathan will come around. He's the one who proposed to you after all, so it's not like he doesn't want to marry you. Guys never really were known for getting into wedding excitement and details. Don't let it destroy your happiness."

"I don't know Alex. He's just so distant lately. I want the old Nathan back."

\- _Friends First then Love –-_

Haley finally came home around midnight. Nathan was on the couch in his pajamas, fighting off sleep and watching the tv when she opened the door and came home. She smiled at him, and headed towards the bathroom so that she could wash her face and head to bed. Nathan turned off the tv and followed her, opening the bathroom door and placing his hands around her waist. She didn't respond.

"I'm sorry Hales. I know I fucked up again.." Haley cut him off. After talking to Alex she decided it wasn't worth the fight. Maybe Alex was right. Maybe she was being too high-maintenance with Nathan.

"It's fine, I get it. Wedding planning isn't really your thing. Just try to remember next time when we have something scheduled okay?"

"I promise Hales." He kissed her cheek and then continued down her neck, knowing that it was driving her crazy.

"Stop that! You know what that does to me Nathan Scott."

"I know. But what if I don't want to stop?" He continued to plant kisses down her neck and her collar bone, slowly moving his hands to her breasts and gently grazing them. She felt the fire and desire shoot through her entire body. She quietly moaned at his touch, aching for more. "God, you're so sexy Hales." He murmured in her ear, nibbling at it lightly, spinning her around to face him. Her eyes were filled with hunger and lust.

"I want you." She replied, forcing her lips onto his and passionately kissing him, deepening the kiss as their tongues ached for each other. He lifted her up and sat her down on the bathroom counter, ripping her shirt off of her, and then her bra. Her breasts were exposed and Nathan pulled away, making his way to her left breast and gently sucking on the nipple. She reacted instantly and pulled him in closer, pulling off his shirt and letting her finger linger along the waistband of his pajamas pants as his erection called out for her. He pressed into her, his erection grazing her area, as she moaned slightly begging for more. He reached over and took her pants and underwear off in one swift motion and continued to tease her outside. He took one hand away from her back and let his fingers graze her inner thigh, teasing her some more, making her want him more. He inserted one finger slowly, speeding it up just a little as her body tensed and she reacted. She forcefully took his pajama bottoms off, begging him to enter her as he did slowly, just inserting the tip and thrusting lightly.

"I want you so badly Nathan Scott." She moaned as he continued to kiss her neck, slowly inserting himself more. The more he inched in the faster he thrusted as she clutched onto his back, screaming cries of pleasure. The more she dug her fingernails into his back, the faster he went, as they both exploded into one another, as she shouted his name.

Makeup sex was always the best kind of sex.


	22. Chapter 22:Second Thoughts

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is taking a jump in time to right before the wedding. It's early October. I know, it's a big jump but I didn't have anything to write about and this part has been in my head for months now and I just wanted to finally get it out on paper! With that being said, some of you will be very unhappy with me after this chapter but keep in mind this is a NALEY story and they will get a fairytale ending** **They just need some bumps in the road like every other couple so bear with me please! As always, don't forget to review and thanks for being awesome! Xoxo Samantha**

 **Chapter 22: Second Thoughts**

Haley was frantic. The wedding was only a couple weeks away and she felt like she was still not caught up with everything that had to be done and of course Nathan was no help with any of it whatsoever. He had showed promise at the beginning when they picked out the venue and the color scheme, but ever since basketball pre-season and school started, Nathan was pretty useless always claiming that he was too tired to do anything. Haley was frustrated. Planning a wedding was hard work as it was, but doing it by yourself was even worse. She continued to question if Nathan still even wanted to get married but reminded her that he loved her more than anything and she knew that. She just wanted to see a little more effort on his part. Brooke wasn't any help either. The baby was due any day now so Brooke really didn't want to do much besides be at home. And when Haley did see her, she was too busy complaining about how fat she was and going through horrible mood swings. Haley questioned how Lucas had been dealing with it and said a prayer for him every night.

She missed Nathan. He still came home every day and they still made love, but he seemed so distracted and so distant, like he had something on his mind he was refusing to talk about. He didn't talk to her much as it was. It was killing Haley's wedding vibe too, which didn't help since she was planning everything and it was so close. Her only worry about the wedding was that Brooke would go into labor during it; that would be such a disaster.

She missed Tree Hill too. She felt so lonely here. She had become pretty close with Alex and she met some people in her social work classes the first month of school but she missed her friends and family back home. She also still hadn't found any evidence to convict Dan of killing Chris and that was stressing her out too. She knew it wasn't her problem to begin with, but she just wanted the Kellers to feel that sense of peace again, if they ever could.

She was running around the house trying to find her wedding binder when Nathan walked in the door, dropping his bag down by the porch and not saying a word to Haley. This is how it had been lately when Nathan would come home. He would drop his bag, and go sit on the couch to relax while Haley cooked them dinner.

"Hey, you're home early." Haley muttered as she went over to kiss him on the cheek, still searching for that damn binder.

"Yeah, coach let us out early." He responded, not really looking at her and remaining focused on the television.

"So, I have one last thing that we should go over before the wedding is all set." He nodded, not really responding verbally to what she was saying. "We just have to pick up the bridesmaid dresses and the groomsmen tuxes and we will be all set. Our friends will get them right before the wedding so they won't have to worry about transporting them or ruining them." She finally spotted the binder and picked it up, looking over at Nathan who continued to sit there. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, you said we needed to get the dresses and tuxes. Shouldn't be that hard."

"Right, but I need you to get them tomorrow. I have class all day, then work, then a study group so I don't have any time."

"Sure. I'll get them after practice."

"Nathan, the place will be closed by the time you get out. Can't you go during your break between class and practice?"

"I guess but I was planning on using that time to work on my shots with the guys in the gym."

"Well, this is more important don't you think Nathan? It's one thing I need you to do. I've done pretty much everything else."

"I said I would do it Haley. Can you relax now?" Haley dropped the wedding binder on the counter in frustration as she continued to stare back at Nathan.

"Why are you so damn cranky today anyways?"

"Rough practice and all I want to do is relax but you're nagging me about wedding stuff."

"Yeah because our wedding is in TWO WEEKS Nathan! I have every right to be frantic right now. I planned all of this by myself with not an ounce of help from you besides picking out the theme so I don't want to hear it." Haley went over to the fridge searching for something to cook. The fridge was empty. They both had been so busy that they hadn't had time to go out and grocery shop. They also were saving for their honeymoon over winter break, so money was limited.

"I did more than just pick out the colors. I got you the ring too."

"Shut up, that doesn't count. You CHOSE to get me the ring. Every time I asked you for help or told you about an appointment, you "forgot" and didn't show. I'm surprised you even remember the theme since the rest of the wedding will be one big surprise to you since you didn't pick out anything with me like we discussed. Damn it! We have no food!" Haley felt her insides fuming. She had been an emotional mess lately and she had no idea why. She knew that it was pre-wedding jitters but she didn't feel right half of the time either. She pushed it to the back of her mind reminding herself to go see a doctor once all this madness was over, if she still felt like a complete wreck. She was tired of hearing that damn tv too so she walked over and shut it off, Nathan protesting almost immediately. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Why did you do that Haley?! I was watching the game!" 

"Because, you've been sitting there aimlessly watching the game ignoring everything I have been saying about the wedding, which is something you have been doing since the minute that we got engaged. What is going on with you?"

"You're stressing me out Haley, I have a lot on my plate okay?"

"Yeah, cause marrying me is so stressful Nathan when you haven't had to do anything but get sized for your damn tuxedo." She threw the remote onto the couch, huffing into the kitchen, looking through the pantry for anything to cook. At this point it didn't matter if it was just a box of rice, she needed something.

"Can you chill for five seconds Haley?" 

"NO! Answer me this Nathan: do you even want to get married still? Because it sure as hell seems like you don't and Clay seems to know how you really feel since you won't talk to me anymore!"

"GOD HALEY! Of course I want to marry you. I got you a fucking ring didn't I?! Isn't that enough? Doesn't that say, "Yes, I want to marry you?"".

"You got me this ring MONTHS ago Nathan and a lot can change from them. Now stop avoiding my question and answer me!"

"I don't know Haley, okay?! Is that what you want to hear?! OF COURSE I still want to marry you – you're the love of my life. Now why do you have to keep pestering me about this?!"

"BECAUSE NATHAN! Because it seems like you could care less about this whole wedding and getting married! You're the one who proposed to me! You're the one who sat there and thought that now was the PERFECT time to get married! But to me it seems like all you give a damn about is basketball! If you wanted to get married you would have tried harder when I asked for your help!" She threw the pantry door shut, grabbing the wedding binder and slamming it on the ground.

"Haley stop that! I'm sorry I sucked at helping you plan the wedding but this is YOUR big day and I didn't want to get in the way of that!"

"It's too late to apologize Nathan! I can't do this. I'm tired of being the only one to put forth any effort into this. AND DAMN IT WHY IS THERE NO FOOD?!"

"Hales, what do you mean? You don't mean that. I put in effort too. I'm sorry that basketball has been overwhelming me right now, but once the wedding is over I'll be more present with you okay?"

"No Nathan, it's not okay. I needed you now. I needed you before we even picked the venue and you weren't there." She began to slide off her engagement ring, catching herself by surprise at what she was doing. Nathan looked at her finger, his eyes growing wide.

"Haley, what are you doing with your ring? Why are you taking it off?"

"The wedding's off Nathan. It's obvious that we rushed into this whole marriage thing and I can't keep battling you. Keep the ring. Keep the ring until we are actually ready to get married, whenever that may be."

"Hales, you don't mean that. Are you breaking up with me right now?"

"No, of course not. I still love you with all my heart Nathan but I really don't think we should get married yet. It's obvious that we aren't ready and maybe we should focus on adjusting to school and basketball and everything first. I've felt this way for a long time but Alex told me it was nothing to be worried about but I can't keep playing this game." She walked over to him, handing him the ring as he stood there looking at her dumbfoundly.

"Hales, please don't do this. I'm sorry I screwed up but I want to be your husband."

"I know you do Nathan, but not right now. I'm going to call everyone tomorrow and the venue and let them know it's postponed for right now. I'm going to stay with Alex for a few days as well. You should focus on the game. We are still together, just not engaged or living together. It's almost like high school again. I love you and I'm sorry but it's for the best." She kissed him on the lips and went into their room, throwing a bunch of shit into her bag and heading out the door. She looked over at Nathan who continued to stand there holding onto the ring, crying a little bit. He didn't realize how much he had fucked up and now his fiancée, well girlfriend, was walking out the door.

"Haley please don't go. I need you here."

"I'll come by tomorrow. Goodnight." She closed the door not looking back as she began to walk down the steps. She walked over to her car and unlocked it, locking herself in as she let the tears fall down onto the steering wheel. This was for the best. They were dumb to have rushed into an engagement and living together so early, she should have seen that from the start. She backed out and drove away, fighting back the tears as she headed over to Alex's place to crash.

Meanwhile, Nathan sat on the couch crying as he held the ring tightly in his hand, wondering if he was on the verge of losing her forever if he didn't get his shit together fast.

\- _Friends First then Love -_

It had been a week since Haley broke off the engagement and she hadn't returned to see him yet. She kept making up excuses that she was too busy, and she was planning on visiting Tree Hill. She wanted to see him, God she missed him so much. But she needed the space to really think about things. She loved Nathan to pieces but she didn't know what to say to him when she saw him. It was like they were 10 years old again acting all awkward because of their mutual crushes, avoiding each other in the halls. She ached to just wrap her arms around his big, warm body and have him hold her close but she needed to be on her own for a while.

She decided going back to Tree Hill was her best bet. She figured some time with Lucas and Brooke would make her feel better. Her mother was there too, and she was equally as devastated as Haley was about the wedding being postponed. Lydia liked Nathan and thought that he was perfect for her little, stubborn, girl but she understood that Haley needed time to figure things out.

She pulled into the driveway of Lucas and Brooke's apartment, which was right down the road from Karen's house so if they needed anything, she was close by. She knocked on the door, Lucas answering in a heart beat as he pulled her into a hug and welcomed her inside. Brooke was napping in their bedroom, she had been having a hard time sleeping lately so it was common for her to take random naps throughout the day. Lucas led Haley outside to their mini balcony so they could talk.

"How are you doing Hales?" Lucas asked, as he took Haley's hand into his to show her that he was there for her.

"Horrible. I keep asking myself if I made a mistake but we just weren't in the right place. Nathan's been so distant and I just feel so much pressure to have the perfect wedding that it was too much to take."

"You don't have to explain yourself Haley – I understand. Have you talked to him at all?"

"Briefly, he just sounds depressed. I haven't seen him since either. He asks me to stay over every night and I desperately want to, but I can't get myself to face him."

"It's hard Hales, but you can't avoid him forever. He is still your boyfriend at the end of the day and you love him and he loves you."

"I know. But it's so hard. I know I crushed him when I called off the wedding but what else was I suppose to do? I was alone in all of this for so long, I just cracked. My emotions have been all over the place and I haven't had an appetite in weeks." Haley sighed. She didn't want to cry again but talking about it with her best friend was bringing up all those hurt feelings and she didn't want to have to deal with them right now.

"It's okay to cry Hales, I see you fighting back those tears. I know you're frustrated because you had to do this on your own for so long, but Nathan has never done this before and he probably got scared. He probably didn't want to do something to fuck it up. His whole life has been a series of traumatic events and for him, every time something good happens something bad follows right behind. I'm not defending him because I agree that he's been nothing but a jackass to you, but remember who Nathan grew up with."

"Yeah, Dan. Dan's probably jumping for joy at the fact that our wedding is postponed. He's been trying to stop it since we got engaged at graduation. That man is relentless Luke, I am so sorry that you're related to him."

"I consider him dead so I don't see myself related to him. But that's beside the point. You gotta eat something Hales. You don't look so good."

"That's because I've been crying for days. Besides, every time I eat something I feel sick."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"No, I was waiting til after the wedding but I guess that doesn't matter anymore since there isn't one." Haley mindlessly went to twirl her engagement ring only for it to not be there. She began to cry a little as Lucas wiped her tears.

"Brooke has to go to the doctor tomorrow for our last appointment. Why don't you have her check you out and see if something is wrong? She's a OBGYN but I'm sure she can do something for you."

"Sure. Do you mind if I crash here for a couple days? Columbus day weekend is coming and we don't have school and I just needed some time away from Duke before I go back and face Nathan. Alex's couch isn't so comfortable anymore. I miss my bed."

"And you miss Nathan."

"That too."

"It'll all work out Hales. Trust me. Nathan loves you more than anything in this world. He won't let you get away." Lucas smiled at Haley as she half smiled back, looking down at the table.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah, he called me a couple days after it happened. He was a wreck so I calmed him down."

"Well, at least he has you to talk to. Clay seems to be the biggest idiot out there. I don't know if I would trust his judgment." Haley laughed to herself, thinking about Clay. He was so awkward and sarcastic it was often hard to take him seriously. He was a good guy, just a goofy one.

Haley and Lucas went back inside, just in time for Brooke to wake up and need help getting out of bed. Haley went to help her, surprising her with her presence as the girls went into the living room and painted each other's toes. Brooke was self-conscious about her toes, since she couldn't see them anymore, and wanted them to be painted for when she went into labor. Haley thought it was the stupidest thing because the doctors surely wouldn't be paying attention to her toes, but that's how Brooke was so she didn't feel the need to argue. If Brooke wanted her toenails painted baby blue when she gave birth then so be it.

Lucas watched the girls chat and catch up as he headed back into the study and closed the door behind him. On the back of the door was a map of all the places Dan Scott had been lately. Since Haley had confronted Lucas about the murder of Chris, he couldn't stop thinking about it and wanting to help her. He didn't want her to know but he had been beginning to do his own research about the actual crime of Chris's death and trying to piece together what Dan had been doing at the time. It didn't match up and he began to see how Dan could have killed Chris the way he had been acting since the death. He had hid this from Brooke too, she never really went into the study ever knowing that Lucas went in there to write. Him and Nathan had been talking about it secretly for a while now, and both desperately wanted to catch Dan so that Haley could finally feel at ease. Lucas dialed Nathan's number and was relieved when he picked up instantly.

"Hey man, is Haley there?" Nathan got the words out before Lucas could even say hello.

"Yeah little brother. She's here."

"How is she?"

"Broken. Just like you. I think the plan that you have for the weekend is perfect, especially since we can stop by Dan's while you're here as well."

"Thanks. She doesn't suspect anything?"

"Nothing at all."

"Alright man, see you in a little bit. Thanks for this by the way."

"Anytime little brother, anytime."

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

"So tutor wife, tell me what's been going on. How are you feeling?" Brooke asked her best friend, as Haley continued to apply the fresh coat onto Brooke's toes.

"Broken. I feel like I made a mistake sometimes. And I've been sick to my stomach for weeks now so that doesn't help." Haley shrugged, not wanting to talk about this now but knowing that Brooke wasn't going to let up.

"Well Nathan apologized didn't he?"

"Yeah, at least a hundred times. Why?"

"Then I don't see the issue tutorgirl. If he apologized, then why aren't you home with your man right now?"

"Brooke, have you been asleep this entire time? Yeah he apologized but he isn't himself anymore and he hasn't helped with anything wedding related. I have every right to still be upset."

"Yes you do Haley but he loves you and you love him. I've learned that guys make stupid mistakes, all the time. That's just how they are. And most of the time they hate anything wedding related because they're scared shitless. They're also totally thinking about the honeymoon." Haley chuckled at Brooke's last remark, remembering all the conversations she had had with Nathan that involved the wedding being her dream and the honeymoon his.

"So you're telling me that Nathan's been acting this way because he's scared? That makes no sense. Nathan never gets scared and what is there to be afraid of when we love each other?"

"Getting married is a huge step Hales and you're the first girl pretty boy Nathan Scott has ever been serious with. Girls envy you for that. He probably hasn't been himself because the wedding is coming and he doesn't want to mess up. But instead of talking it out, he was pushing you away, which is something Nathan has always been known for. He constantly thinks he's a screw up."

"He's not a screw up. I just felt that we rushed into things too quickly."

"I think that's your cover up excuse to hide the fact that you're just as scared as he is. You were awfully thrilled when he proposed and I remember you telling me Nathan was the one for you long before you two even shacked up." Brooke smiled, knowing that Haley was avoiding making eye contact because she knew Brooke had a point.

"I guess you're right, but I don't know Brooke. I haven't even seen him, I'm so scared to see him, afraid that he hates me for postponing the wedding."

"Haley James listen to me, that boy could never hate you. He loves you more than he loves anything else in this world. You are his everything and he's just scared. I think that after this weekend you need to go to him and tell him you love him. I know you don't want to hear all of this and you hate when you're wrong but don't let something as perfect as you and Nathan end because he sucked at planning the wedding. Sure, wait a few more months to get married, whatever. But go home to him and be with him because he needs you just as much as you need him. Besides, I may or may not have pretended to be you and called the venue and rescheduled your wedding for December. I mean, going to Hawaii on your honeymoon is great during the winter season here." Haley gasped.

"Brooke you did not!"

"Oh I so did Tutor girl. You're welcome."

"You're so lucky you're pregnant because I would totally tackle you right now." Haley joked, thankful that she had Brooke in her life to keep her grounded.

"Oh please, we all know that I am the queen at any sort of bitch fighting so try again." Brooke laughed, as Haley helped her up. "Now, about you not feeling well.."

"I'm going to talk to the doctor tomorrow when you're at your appointment. Lucas already gave me the lecture."

"Good. I have trained him well then." Brooke smiled, linking her arm with her best friend's arm and walking towards the kitchen. "I'm feeling some serious hot cocoa right now. What about you?"

"You don't even have to ask me twice." Haley laughed as they headed into the kitchen. She felt a lot better after talking to Brooke and Lucas. They were right. Her and Nathan had just been scared, and that was normal because they were so young. She made a plan to make sure she saw him immediately on Sunday when she got home, not knowing that Nathan Scott already had a plan of his own.


	23. Chapter 23: Mr Hot Shot and Jackass

Chapter 23: Mr. Hot Shot and Jackass

It probably looked super sketchy when Nathan and Lucas parked outside their father's house at 1 in the morning. Nathan had gotten to Tree Hill late, and Lucas made sure to sneak out quietly so that he could avoid questioning by both Brooke and Haley. He didn't want Haley to know about what him and Nathan had been doing, just in case they came up with nothing. Nathan didn't want to let her down, he had done that enough lately, and neither did Lucas.

The house was pretty scary looking. It was small and secluded, something that was perfect for Dan Scott especially if he was running from the law. It was pretty run down too and frankly, it looked like a scene from a horror movie.

"I don't know about this man. This place gives me the creeps. I feel like I'm living in a horror movie right now." Nathan said, looking over at Lucas who continued to stare blankly at the house.

"No turning back now little brother. We have to check out the surroundings so when we come back tomorrow to execute the plan, we will know exactly where to go."

"Dude, it's one in the morning and I've been driving all night."

"Should have left earlier then Nate. No sympathy over here." Lucas shrugged, while Nathan rolled his eyes. They both stepped out of the car, making sure to be extra quiet in case Dan was lurking around, and began to patrol the house. They were surprised when they saw Felix, sitting on the back porch smoking a cigarette.

"Felix? What the fuck are you doing here?" Nathan asked, completely confused as to why this tool was hanging out with his father. They had let him into their friend circle so if he was affiliated with Dan in any way, he was going to have to pay.

"I should be asking you the same thing Nathan Scott. Last I checked you hated dear old daddy." Felix flicked his cigarette and turned to face Nathan completely. "Where's that pretty Haley of yours? I'm surprised she's not hanging on your hip. Or is she back with Lucas now?"

"You bastard." Nathan muttered lunging at Felix, while Lucas held him back shaking his head. If they wanted information out of Felix, which is clearly something he had, Nathan couldn't attack just yet.

"Ahh Mr. Hot Shot is a little sensitive today. It's not my fault you finally realized that little Miss Perfect Haley James is actually a whore." The words barely finish coming out of his mouth before Nathan punches him right in the face, knocking him over.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HALEY LIKE THAT AGAIN JACKASS!" Lucas pulls Nathan back again, motioning for him to stand behind him. Felix looks up at them, covering his eye, which is sure to be black and blue, with a scowl on his face.

"Why are you at Dan's Felix?" Felix doesn't respond. "We can make this easy or hard, it's up to you. If you continue to keep us out then I'll make sure to let Nathan get another beating, or two, out of you." Nathan spits at Felix, as Lucas pushes him away yet again.

"I work for Dan."

"What do you mean you work for Dan?" Lucas inquires, looking over at Nathan who just shrugs and continues to stare down Felix.

"I've been performing some tasks for him."

"So you're the prick who took the photo of Lucas and Haley kissing? God, this makes so much more sense now. I should have known that you were pathetic enough to do that seeing as none of us liked you from the start in high school. Nice little revenge, too bad it didn't work. Tell Dan to shove that up his ass." Nathan says, flipping off Felix and kicking him to add for dramatic effect. Lucas doesn't even bother to stop him because at this point, there is no turning back for Nathan.

"He paid me a lot of money to show him that picture alright? And unlike some rich boys, I need the money. My parents cut me off."

"Boo fucking hoo man. What else has Dan made you do?" Lucas asks, not pleased with Felix and resisting the urge to start beating him up with Nathan.

"A lot. Mostly stuff involving Haley but that's all I'm saying. I need that money and I can't go snitching."

"IF you dare to touch Haley again I SWEAR to God that I WILL KILL YOU!" Nathan gets up into Felix's face screaming. Felix swallows hard and continues to scowl, trying to not show that Nathan is intimidating him.

"You haven't seen the last of us. And if you tell Dan that we ran into you, I will make sure to join in on the killing of you." Lucas replied as they both walked away, spitting at Felix and heading to the car. When Nathan got in, he punched the steering wheel frustrated with the entire situation and wanting to fix it. He wanted Haley to be happy, and he knew that if he could just win her back and help ease her pain about Chris, then he would be happy. But Felix was near impossible to work with, and there was no guarantee that his and Lucas's plan would work, now that Felix knew they were lurking around. This was one hell of a school break, and Nathan couldn't wait for things to go back to normal. He just had to figure out how to get back there.

It was reaching 4 am when Nathan and Lucas finally got back. Nathan wasn't really sure where to go, considering it was late and Haley didn't know he was here. He decided he would just spend some of his money and rent out a room at the motel down the street, that way he would be out of Haley's hair and could spend some more time making sure his plan was perfect and well executed. He was exhausted though, and he couldn't wait to just fall asleep. He had been having a hard time sleeping without Haley next to him but he was the point of exhaustion that he knew nothing would stop his eyelids from crashing this time.

The morning came, and since Lucas was dead asleep, Brooke had Haley accompany her to her last ultrasound. Lucas had been to all of the others, so Brooke wasn't too upset about it but Haley definitely felt like she was intruding and taking his place. No matter how many times Brooke and Lucas assured her that it was okay, she still felt as though she didn't belong there with Brooke.

Haley was amazed at what she saw and how big the baby was getting. She cried even harder when Brooke asked her to be the godmother and she happily accepted before Brooke even had time to finish the entire question. The girls hugged it out, with a lot of tears, and then it was time for Haley to get checked out.

Haley hated being at the doctor's so when she sat down in the boring, bland room, she felt like she was suffocating. The doctor was pretty quick at coming in but it didn't get rid of the creeps that Haley felt while sitting in this room.

"Hi Haley James –"

"Scott. It's Haley Scott." Haley said, surprised that those words would even come out of her mouth. She thought it would be fun to practice, but the thought here made her even more sad than before.

"Haley Scott, I'm sorry – I didn't see that in your chart." The doctor explained as Haley nodded.

"Yeah, I just haven't gotten around to changing it yet." She half smiled, praying that the doctor believed her and she did.

"Anyways, my name is Dr. Haynes and I will be assisting you today. Now, tell me what's been going on lately."

"Uh okay, well for the past couple weeks or so I just have felt really weird. I'm super emotional and I feel nauseous a lot. I'm also always tired but I figured that had to deal with stress and adjusting to being married and starting college."

"That definitely all can be effects of stress, but are you um, sexually active Mrs. Scott?"

"Yeah, with just my husband though, of course." Now she was rambling and feeling like an idiot for it. Of course the doctor would know that.

"Of course. Do you mind if we run some tests?" Haley shook her head no. "Good, then can you pee in this cup for me?"

It seemed like years, waiting for the doctor to come back with the test results. Haley had left her phone with Brooke, for some odd reason, so she was just stuck there twiddling with her thumbs while she waited. Much to her relief, the doctor came back in and seemed to look happy. _This must mean everything is okay,_ Haley thought to herself as she smiled politely back at the doctor, counting the seconds until she was free to go.

"Congratulations Mrs. Scott, you're pregnant!" That's the last thing Haley heard before everything went black.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Lucas spent most of the day sleeping, and then headed over to help Nathan with his surprise for Haley. He forgot how much he missed hanging out with his brother, and was glad that they got some time together even if it involved them making different type of plans.

"I can't believe Felix. That guy is such a tool, I knew it the second we met him in high school." Nathan responded, frustrated with the situation and with the note he was writing Haley. Every single one of his pens decided to not work, and he was getting really annoyed.

"Hold it little brother. If I remember correctly, and correct me if I'm wrong, you were quite the jackass yourself back in high school."

"Yeah, shut up man. But I changed. I'm not a jackass anymore, at least not always. Unless it involves Haley. I seem to fuck that up every single time."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself man. You're trying and so is she. Maybe she just felt pressure to have everything go perfectly, and it wasn't. She will come around."

"I hope so Luke. I mean, I don't know where this need for perfection has come from. It's always been easy with us, and quite imperfect. I fucking proposed at a high school graduation. Besides, she's been awfully emotional lately."

"Yeah, she seemed that way when I saw her too. Brooke dragged her to the doctor with her, so I'm sure everything's fine."

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Everything was so not fine. Here Haley was, separated from her fiancée sitting in a doctor's room, finding out that she's pregnant and 2 months along. How did she not realize this? Her period was still pretty frequent, which the doctor insisted was normal and that it should stop this month but holy cow. Which means, she had gotten pregnant in August and the baby would be due to arrive sometime in May, which also meant that she would be pregnant the entire school year and every one would talk. The doctor had calmed her down after she fainted from the news, but her and Nathan weren't even speaking and she didn't know how to tell him. "Hey sorry babe but I'm pregnant." She shuddered at the mere thought. Of course she always wanted to be a mom and was ecstatic that she was taking this next step with Nathan, but this is not how it was suppose to happen. She was supposed to get married first, and then have a baby. She didn't want to tell anyone either because she felt that Nathan should be the very first to know. She knew Brooke would be bound to ask questions, so she figured she would use the whole stress excuse and hope that she bought it.

"Hey tutor girl – you were in there for a while. Everything alright?" Brooke asked, wincing in pain a little but choosing to ignore it. This was why Haley hated doctor's offices. They always caused problems.

"Yeah, I was right. It just is some effects of the stress, but nothing to be too concerned about. How about you?"

"Great, actually. I'm already 2 centimeters dilated, so that's good but also very terrifying. I don't know if I'll ever want to have sex again after giving birth that's for sure. I hear it doesn't look so pretty down there after having a kid." Haley swallowed, trying not to show her nervousness or that anything was off with her. Instead, she awkwardly chuckled a little and looked away, praying for something to get them out of this office at a quicker pace than they were already moving. They began walking out when Brooke stopped.

"Do you mind if we sit for a second? I'm just having some pain, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Brooke – are you okay? Is it a contraction?"

"Uhm, maybe?" Brooke replied as she pushed through another one. _This is weird, the doctor said I have some time,_ Brooke thought to herself as she breathed through the sudden pain. "I'm only a little bit dilated. I mean the doctor said the baby can come at any time now but I was hoping he would maybe wait a little longer."

"Brooke, I'm serious. Do you think you're in labor?" Brooke was about to respond "no" when she felt a liquid go down her leg.

"Well, my water just broke… OH MY GOD MY WATER BROKE!" Haley's eyes grew large as she tried to remain calm for Brooke. They immediately found the OBGYN who called an ambulance and had them sent to the hospital immediately. Brooke was freaking out since Lucas wasn't with her and Haley did her best to remain strong. _This is going to be me in 7 months,_ she thought to herself as she shuddered at the thought and tried to remain focused on Brooke.

"Haley – please call Lucas. NOW!" Haley almost dropped the phone when Brooke handed it to her, she was shaking so much. She called Lucas, and it rang for a while. _Come on Luke, now is not the time to be ignoring my calls._

"Hey Hales – wha—"

"Brooke's in labor!"

"WHAT?! What do you mean?! Are you serious? Where are you guys?"

"In an ambulance, almost at the hospital. Please get here quick." Lucas hung up and turned to look at Nathan, his face pale.

"Uh, Luke? Are you alright man?" Nathan asked, the confusion spread across his face.

"Brooke – Brooke – she's…she's in labor. She's having the bb-baby." Lucas stuttered, freaking out that he was about to become a dad and unsure of what was to come next.

"Oh my God dude, we better get you to the hospital! I'll drive."

"But Haley's there Nate."

"Hey, I have to see her at some point. Now, let's go!" They sped off to the hospital, arriving in what could be a record time. Nathan let Lucas out while he parked as Lucas ran through the hospital, begging every nurse to tell him where Brooke was. He finally found Haley, who was sitting in the waiting room and pointed him in the right direction. He mouthed thanks to her as he ran off to find Brooke.

Brooke was in a room, trying to breathe through the contractions. She looked scared, and that broke Lucas's heart.

"Pretty girl I am here now okay? You aren't alone anymore." He kissed her forehead as she smirked at him.

"I'm scared Luke, like really scared. I dilated so fast and this is all so scary."

"I know it is baby, but I'm here right now. We will get through this and have our perfect little son in no time. You are a strong woman Brooke, you got this and I'm here every step of the way." Lucas wasn't sure if he was reassuring Brooke to make her feel better or reassuring himself through her.

Back in the waiting room, Haley was flipping through a magazine when she saw him standing there. Her heart dropped at the site of him and she so badly wanted to run into his arms and kiss him but she couldn't.

"Hi Hales." His voice was almost a whisper as he walked over to her and sat down in the chair beside her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Haley replied, closing the magazine and laying it back down on the chair on the other side of her.

"I'm sorry. I know that I say it enough times that it probably doesn't mean anything anymore but I truly am sorry. I should have been more present with you through all of this."

"Hey, it's okay. I might have overreacted a little. My hormones have been a little crazy and I just got stressed and maybe a little scared." She looked away. She felt like she was going to cry and she didn't want Nathan to see that. He softly placed a strand of her hair behind her ear as she looked back at him and smiled sweetly.

"Hey baby, why are you crying?" He wiped the tears on her cheek, making eye contact with her.

"Sorry, I'm just so emotional lately."

"It's okay. You have had a lot on your plate."

"And about to have even more on my plate." She wished she could stop the words before they had already fallen out of her mouth and knew that there was no turning back now when Nathan looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by that? Please don't leave me Hales. I know I messed up but I still love you and can't live without you. Don't let my sucky wedding planning skills get in the way of that please."

"It's not that Nathan. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I love you too much to ever walk away from us."

"Then what did you mean when you said you were about to have more on your plate?"

"God Nathan, I don't even know how to tell you this. This probably isn't the best place to even tell you."

"Stop that Hales, you're scaring me. What's going on? You know you can tell me anything right?" Haley nodded in response. "Okay good. Now, what's going on?"

"Nathan, I'm pregnant."


	24. Chapter 24: 21 Hours

Chapter 24: 21 Hours

 _ **21 Hours.**_

 _That's how long Brooke was in labor for, squeezing Lucas's hand to the point where he thought it was broken._

 _That's how long Nathan and Haley sat in the waiting room for their friends._

 _That's how long Nathan and Haley spent arguing and then not talking._

 _That's how long it took for everything to change._

\- Flashback to the past 21 hours –

"Nathan, I'm pregnant."

"What, I mean, are you sure?" Nathan asked. He was completely speechless. He didn't even know what to think. Sure, he wanted a family with Haley but not like this and not this soon. They were FRESHMEN in college for God's sake. He still had to make it to the NBA. They still had to freaking get married! This couldn't be real.

"Yes. The doctor's found out today. I thought I was emotional and sick because of stress but turns out I was wrong." Haley knew Nathan was shocked, hell she was still shocked herself. She had expected him to say something by now. He just kind of sat there, looking concerned. "Can you please say something?"

"What do you want me to say Haley? Congratulations? Cause I won't say that." His voice was cold, and bitter. She knew he didn't mean to come across like that but when Nathan shut down, he shut down.

"Gee – that's a start. But I was hoping for something, I don't know, a little more positive? I'm just as scared as you are right now."

"We aren't even married yet and shit, we just started college. We can't even afford our apartment without my mother helping us. How the hell are we suppose to afford a kid?"

"I don't know Nathan. Maybe we should have thought about it before we decided to not use protection. Then, here's a thought, we might not be in this predicament." Haley was exhausted. She didn't want to be in this hospital anymore, but she knew she had to stay for Brooke and her godson.

"Damn it Haley, I know that okay?"

"What are we suppose to do Nathan? Because I'm really scared and I don't know how to do this." She felt her voice break a little, as the tears began to flow. Nathan immediately grabbed her and pulled her in, rubbing her back and soothing her.

"I know you're scared Hales and so am I, but we will figure this out and we will get through this together. We always do." Haley desperately wanted to believe him but she couldn't. She couldn't believe him because they weren't okay right now. They were putting everything on the back burner for Brooke and Lucas and weren't saying things that had to be said. She knew this could only lead to worse things, so when he comforted her she didn't feel comforted. She wouldn't feel comforted until they talked and worked things out. A baby was exciting yes, but it was also going to complicate the situation that they already were in. Haley refused to believe that it was all going to work out, because she wasn't so sure herself if it would.

\- _Friends First then Love_ –

Brooke begged and threatened the nurses until they gave her the epidural and the pain still didn't stop.

"Damn you Broody! This is all YOUR fault! You couldn't keep it in your pants!" Brooke screamed, lashing out at Lucas due to the pain she was in. Lucas chuckled. He knew that Brooke didn't mean any of it but he had to let her let out this frustration so that the delivery could go smooth.

"If I remember correctly, you certainly weren't protesting." He joked, as she glared at him squeezing his hand even harder with each passing contraction.

"I hate you!" She cried out in pain, she just wanted this to be over with. She had been here forever and she wanted this baby out NOW.

"I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis." He kissed her hand, and she smiled a little before the pain began again. "I'm going to get you some ice chips okay?" Brooke nodded, half listening to what he was saying and half not.

Lucas found the ice chips and saw Haley and Nathan who seemed to be having a pretty heated discussion. He figured, why not interrupt them because it would be nice to have interaction with someone who wasn't yelling at him.

"Hey guys." He said, awkwardly waving knowing that he broke up their conversation. "I'm surprised you guys are still here. You don't have to stay you know. My mom should be here any minute."

"That's okay Luke – we have nothing better to do anyways. Besides, I can't let my godson come into this world without me being here can I?" Haley smiled, but Luke knew it was a fake smile. He knew Haley too well.

"Yeah about that, Nathan I didn't get a chance to ask but would you like to be the godfather? It makes sense since Haley's the godmother and you guys are practically married. Besides, I'm not really close with anyone else and you're my brother."

"I'd be honored man, thanks." Nathan replied, hugging Lucas in a brotherly hug.

"How's Tigger doing in there?" Haley asked, breaking the moment between the two boys, genuinely concerned about her best friend who was probably terrified right now.

"Oh you know, she hates me and wants to rip my head off but other than that, good. She's not making much progress though. The nurse said that the first child can cause over 20 hours of labor, and I don't know if Brooke will let me live that long." He chuckled, half joking. Brooke was intimidating as it was but even more so in a situation like this. Haley and Nathan shot each other a look, and Lucas took note of it wondering if there was something going on that he didn't know about. Nathan nudged Haley, seeing that Lucas was catching on.

"Oh you're being dramatic. Besides, it'll be worth it at the end when she's holding the baby. She's going to be so in love with him that she won't even remember how she got here in the first place." Haley joked, winking at Lucas who chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm excited to meet the little guy but also scared. I just don't want to mess this up again. I wish Keith were here to give me some sort of advice and make this all easier ya know?"

"Hey, you'll be a great dad Luke. Besides, you saw how much Dan sucked as a father so you know exactly how NOT to be. It'll come." Nathan reassured and Haley reached over to squeeze his hand. This was all so emotional and so intense.

"Thanks Nate. But I should go give these ice chips to Brooke before she yells at me some more. Let me know when my mom gets here." And with that he was off. He returned to the room to see Brooke lying there with her eyes closed attempting to get some rest before she had to endure more contractions.

"Hey beautiful, here's your ice chips." He handed her the bucket and she smiled at him.

"Thanks babe. Sorry I yelled at you earlier. This whole labor thing sucks."

"I bet it does. But you're doing a great job and pretty soon we will have our little man to hold and love." Lucas had to keep saying the words out loud so that he could make it feel more real.

\- _Friends First then Love_ –

It had been three hours since Lucas came out, and Haley and Nathan continued to sit in silence. Karen came and immediately went to the hospital room, relieved when the doctor said two people could be in there for the delivery and honored when Brooke asked her to stay. Haley was falling asleep in this chair, but her mind kept wondering why Nathan hadn't said anything to her at all.

"I can't do this anymore. Why haven't you said anything? Are you mad about the pregnancy because I get it." Haley was flustered. She didn't know why he wasn't talking and it made her scared for what would happen.

"I just don't know what to say Hales. And no, I'm not mad about the pregnancy. I always pictured having a family with you, I just didn't think it would be this soon but I am going to love that kid to pieces."

"Well, that's a start. Now, what's going on that has you not talking? I'm not dumb Nathan. I know you better than you know yourself and I know something's wrong." Haley didn't want to beat around the bush anymore.

"How did we get here Hales? In a matter of 4 months, how did we get here?" Nathan sighed, looking over at Haley once and then looking back down at his hands.

"What are you talking about? Did you not pay attention in sex ed or?" Haley tried to make a joke of it but soon realized that Nathan was clearly not in a joking mood.

"I'm not dumb. I know how you got pregnant but I mean how did we get here as in terms of us. We've fallen apart Hales. We have been sitting next to each other for three hours now and not one of us has spoken a word to the other. That's not us." Nathan sighed again, this time he ran his fingers through his raven black hair and leaned back in the chair.

"I wish I knew Nathan. I wish I knew."

"Everything just fell apart quickly it seems. And I'm the one to blame. I fuck everything up in my life that's good." He sighs as he puts his head in his hands and shakes it. Clearly he's feeling pretty ashamed, and it breaks Haley's heart to see him like that.

"Stop that Nathan, it's not all your fault. I have a part in it too. A relationship takes two and besides, I was being all perfectionist about the wedding and drove you away. I'm the one who took off the ring."

"So what are we suppose to do now Hales? I so badly want to pretend that everything is okay and just hold you, but I know something's wrong."

"I don't know. Things are a little more complicated with this pregnancy though." Haley sighs. For a minute they just sit there in silence as Nathan rubs Haley's back, both ignoring all of the hurt feelings that they share.

 **Hour 13**

It's now 8 pm and Haley and Nathan have not left the waiting room still. Both have taken turns getting food, and reluctantly agreeing when Karen sent them both home to shower. Both are incredibly exhausted and they have barely spoken. Lucas comes out every now and then and tells them how Brooke is doing and that he's scared the baby is just never going to come and that something is wrong. Karen has been floating around as well, guiding Brooke through everything and helping try to make the labor go a little faster. Brooke looks exhausted, and Haley gets more frightened about pregnancy when another hour goes by and there's no baby.

Nathan and Haley were sitting in the waiting room flipping through some more magazines, when they noticed someone standing in front of them. They both looked up at the same time to see none other than Peyton Sawyer standing there with a grin.

"Peyton? Oh my god Peyton!" Haley exclaims, hugging Peyton. Nathan just stands there confused as to why Peyton is there when she hasn't been present for the last six months, and has ultimately shut everyone out.

"Well Nathan, are you just going to stare or am I going to get a hug?" Peyton kids, when Nathan puts down the magazine and shakes her hand instead. "Or that works too I guess."

"Why are you even here Peyton?" Nathan growls, not sure if he is actually angry that she's here or the fact that he hasn't slept in almost 24 hours.

"To be here for my best friend when she has her baby?" Peyton says questionably and Haley cringes at the thought of Peyton calling herself Brooke's best friend.

"Ha. You are not Brooke's best friend. You haven't been here in the past six months, popping in and out since we fucking graduated so you have no right being here really. Where's precious Jake anyways? It's rare to ever see you without you hanging off his side." Haley smacks Nathan giving Peyton an apologetic look and Peyton shakes her head.

"What's up your ass today?" Nathan throws the chair down and gets up, leaving Haley and Peyton standing there awestruck.

"It's been a long day, he has a lot on his mind. But really, where is the boyfriend at?"

"More like husband." Haley gasps. "We eloped about three weeks ago. We figured it would just be easier and we both didn't really want anything big so now I'm Peyton Jagleski." She blushes when she says it and Haley gives her a congratulatory hug.

 **Hour 15**

Nathan has been sitting outside of Brooke's room for an hour now. He has never felt so lost in his life and isn't sure what to do with Haley. It seems the longer they stay here, the more they are drifting apart and it's scary because she's all he's ever loved. Lucas notices that Nathan has been out in the hall for a while and comes over, sitting down next to him.

"Hey little brother, everything alright?"

"I wish."

"What's going on? Are you and Haley okay?" Lucas looks concerned now, feeling the sudden need to protect Haley.

"I don't know, we haven't talked. Things got complicated when Peyton showed up and Haley told me she's pregnant." Nathan immediately put his hand over his mouth when Luke whipped his head back around.

"Haley's pregnant?"

"Shit! Damn it, I wasn't supposed to say anything! Please don't tell anyone she will literally murder me."

"I won't, calm down. When did this happen?"

"She found out at the doctor's before Brooke was admitted. Apparently she's 2 months along so the baby should be here in May."

"Wow, congrats man. How do you feel about all this?"

"Confused. Scared."

"Why confused?" Nathan sighs when Lucas asks him the question he wanted to avoid. He hasn't opened up to anyone about Haley yet, so he isn't sure how it's going to play out.

"I don't know if we should get married anymore, especially with the baby coming. We should be saving our money for more important things and I just don't think I'm ready."

"That's a load of bullshit and we both know that. You've been ready to marry Haley since you guys were 14 at homecoming when she said yes to being your date. You've been ready to marry her since you got down on one knee and asked her to marry you. What's the real reason here little brother?"

"I just don't think I can be a good husband to her Luke. I mean look at me man, I'm a fuck up. I am the spitting image of Dan. Funny how history likes to repeat itself huh? Whose the one who is 18 now and about to be a father? I am."

"Uh, Nate so am I but I'm a little closer than you are." They both laugh, thankful that there was something to ease the tension in the room.

"But seriously. Haley deserves so much better than me. I mean I couldn't even help her plan our wedding! I was so concerned about being good at basketball that I left her by herself all the time. I'm never home. I'm always going out with Clay or the team. I don't have my priorities straight and I know that. I can't go into a marriage with Haley like that. That's not cool."

"Get your head out of your ass would you? Man up and accept your mistakes and chase after her. Marry her like you've been planning to for years. Stop with all of this crap!" Lucas throws his hands up frustrated with how Nathan is acting. "You're too hard on yourself Nate and you are nothing like our bastard of a father so stop continuously comparing yourself to him. We would tell you."

"Thanks man. I think." 

"Wait, why is Peyton here? Who invited her?" Lucas asks, completely changing the subject as Brooke cries out some more. "I better go back in there." Nathan nods as Lucas gets up and heads back into the room.

"He looks like shit." He mutters to himself, only for Luke to call back "I HEARD THAT! You don't look so great yourself little brother, watch it!"

 **Hour 19**

After Peyton finally leaves Nathan and Haley alone, they sit down in the hospital cafeteria to get some food and talk. Both are exhausted and hungry and ready for this baby to come.

"So, should I start or should you?" Haley asks.

"I will. Look, I'm sorry I messed up and wasn't there for you in more ways than one. I was never home, I let basketball take over and I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most – hell I didn't even know you were sick. The truth is I am so scared to marry you because I have never loved anyone as much as I love you Hales and that scares me. That scares me because I grew up in a house where I was showed tough love or no love, and that's how I learned to love but you taught me otherwise. I'm scared because I don't want to mess it up and pull a Dan Scott and ruin everything that we ever had or worked for. I'm scared because this is all happening so fast, and I've wanted to marry you since we were 14." Haley blinks at Nathan, processing all of the information as he continues. "And now, you're pregnant and we have a child on the way. A child Haley, a helpless, innocent child who is going to rely on us for everything and I'm scared I can't provide that. We are freshmen in college, living off my mother's money. Maybe calling off the wedding was a good thing because now we can save for more important things, like the baby."

"Nathan, Brooke already rebooked the place for December so we are getting married whether we are ready or not. But we will get through this. I am sorry I've been so hard on you, I mean I really miss you and wish you were home more but I can't do much about that when it's because you're out there chasing your dream. But I'm scared to but if there is anything that I know that doesn't scare me is that I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. We will figure things out you just can't keep doing reckless things anymore like drinking with Clay or hitting the bars with the team, God you're not even 21!"

"You're right. I will work on that."

"And I will work on not trying to be so perfect all the time. I shouldn't have went so bridezilla about the wedding because even I get to marry you then it's a win no matter what the situation looks like."

"I love you Hales, always and forever." Nathan says as he kisses her softly and they press their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes and enjoying the moment before it's gone.

 **October 10** **th** **, 3:57 AM; Hour 21**

"Come on Brooke, keep pushing! You're crowning! I see the baby's head! KEEP PUSHING!" The doctor encourages as Brooke lets out one last shriek and the baby comes out, crying for the first time. Brooke falls back against the bed, exhausted and relieved and begins to cry.

"Pretty girl you did awesome, I'm so proud of you! We have a son!" Lucas excitedly says as he squeezes her hand and kisses her forehead.

"Alright daddy, time for you to cut the cord." The doctor instructs and Lucas obeys cutting the cord. They let Brooke hold the baby for a little as she cries holding him and smiling at Lucas.

"He's perfect."

"Yes, he is and he's ours Brooke Davis." The nurse takes the baby away to clean him off and put him in a swaddle and Karen stands there crying.

"I am so proud of you. Thanks for letting me be here. I can't believe I'm a grandma!"

"Mom, he can always call you Nana or something if you're not okay with grandma." Luke jokes as Karen laughs through her happy tears.

"I really hope you like the name we picked out Karen. We put a lot of thought into it." Brooke says, smiling at Karen and giving Lucas a knowing look.

"I'm sure I will love it no matter what it is. This is my first grandchild after all, no more for a little while though because I want to spoil this one first!"

"OH after 21 hours of labor there will be NO babies for a VERY long time." Brooke says, leaning her head back down as they all laugh. Soon the nurses bring the baby back in and hand him over to Brooke. Brooke and Lucas awe over him, playing with his little hands as he sleeps.

"So, do we have a name?" The nurse asks and Lucas nods, and looks at Brooke.

"You tell them Luke." She reassures as she pulls Karen closer.

"Keith." Karen gasps. "Keith Davis Scott." The nurse nods as they take it down and walk away.

"Oh my gosh Luke, Keith would be so proud of you both right now. I'm sure he is honored that you named the baby after him." Karen begins to cry again and it's a sweet moment.

"Mom, Keith was like a dad to me and the best man I'll ever know and I want my son to grow up to be just like Keith one day. We need more Keiths in this world."


	25. Chapter 25: Cat Fight

Chapter 25: Cat Fight and Unanswered Thoughts

Nathan was frustrated. He had this entire plan to re-propose to Haley again, but it seemed pointless now because Brooke just had to go and rebook the wedding for December. They didn't even have a damn say in what day they were getting married. Brooke had just swooped in and taken over, pretending to be Haley on the phone. And God, he couldn't even say anything to her because everyone was fawning over her and the baby, and he couldn't be that guy to ruin the happy moment. He had been that guy too much lately, and he just couldn't do it again. But he had to do something. He absolutely wanted to marry Haley, but in December? That was so close to the holidays and he wanted his wedding anniversary to not be followed by a huge holiday, but that looked like what it was going to be like now.

Haley was still pretty quiet around him too. He couldn't figure out why, they had talked in the hospital and everything seemed okay. He would have to make a mental note to try and drag it out of her when they returned to Durham, since they had both taken separate cars, wasting gas and money. But he had to make sure she was still happy, so he had to go through with his plan even if it seemed kind of lame and dumb.

Haley and Nathan were to return to school tomorrow, but they were so caught up in cooing over their nephew that they had lost track of time. They couldn't miss school either, so their time was limited which meant that Nathan too, was running out of time.

"Luke! Can I talk to you for a second?" Nathan grabbed Lucas's arm, and Lucas nodded as they headed out into the hallway. Brooke and the baby were being discharged this afternoon, which meant that things would calm down for a little bit.

"Yeah sure man, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how to execute this plan for Haley anymore. We are kind of running out of time here."

"Yeah, well I didn't ask for my son to be born during all of this but things happen little brother and you just have to adapt. You'll figure it out."

"Gee – that was really helpful Luke."

"Listen, I can't make all your decisions for you like you like to think that I can. I'm all for helping you as your brother, but I have to not only make decisions for myself but for a helpless baby now too so I can't keep doing it for you too. You'll figure it out. Now, I need to go back in there and see my girlfriend and my son." Lucas walked away, leaving Nathan standing there and confused.

He would just have to do it tonight and hope that it would go over well. I mean it was Haley, and she loved him, what could go wrong?

\- _Friends First then Love_ –

Haley was dying to tell Brooke about the pregnancy, but didn't want to take away from her glory. Once Keith, Brooke and Lucas got home and settled, Haley decided it was time to just talk to her best friend before Lucas spilled the beans. She was pissed that Nathan had spilled it to Lucas, she had wanted to tell him herself, but he seemed okay with it and that's all that mattered to Haley and put her at a sort of ease.

"Hey Brooke, can I talk to you real quick now that everyone's settled in?" Haley was nervous. She really wasn't sure how Brooke was going to react, but hoped that it would be positive.

"Yeah tutor girl just give me a second to put the baby down." Brooke laid Keith in his crib and closed the door to the nursery behind her and headed over to the kitchen where Haley waited. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not going to beat around the bush so here it goes.. I'm pregnant!" It was dead silent. Haley expected something to come out of Brooke, even a little squeal, but nothing. It remained that way for a little longer before Haley decided it was time to break the tension. "Uh, Brooke?"

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Uh, Congratulations?"

"I can't say that Haley. I just can't."

"What, why? What do you mean Brooke?" Haley had a bad feeling about this and was not looking forward to the direction this was beginning to take.

"I mean, are you sure you're really ready for this? You and Nathan have been at each other's throats lately and you just called off your wedding. I just don't know if it's the right time for you to bring a baby into the picture. I just don't want that helpless baby to be thrown into something that could potentially be destructive."

"Brooke, what the hell is that suppose to mean?! Coming from the girl who just had a baby with my best friend, who wasn't even engaged in the first place and is living with his mother."

"Hey – knock it off Miss living off her mother in law's money. You have no place to say that. Look, I know we are young and that's not a valid excuse because I just did it, but I just am worried about it Haley. You and Nathan aren't in a good place right now and what if that doesn't get better? Then you have a baby in the mix and then what? You're supposed to just act like everything's dandy?"

"Coming from my BEST FRIEND who also just rescheduled my OWN damn wedding for December! And how dare you tell me that Nathan and I aren't in a good place. You don't know our relationship! In fact, last time I checked Lucas is your first real and serious boyfriend that you weren't just hooking up with, so you're the one giving ME relationship advice? Ha. Funny Brooke, you're a real jokester." Haley wanted to take back her bite but she knew it was too late and by the look on her best friend's face she had really had hit a nerve. It wasn't like them to act like this, it honestly was probably their hormones causing this stupid fight in the first place, but Haley refused to back down. She wasn't going to let her so called best friend dictate her life and her choices. For God's sake she just wanted a simple "congratulations". Was that so hard?

"You're right tutor girl, I'm not one to give relationship advice but I have been the one that has been here for you every step of the way during your relationship with Nathan. I have been here every time that he has made you cry or annoyed, and I was there when you wanted to call off the wedding in the beginning. So sorry for looking out for my best friend, I'll try not to do that next time."

"Brooke, I just wanted a simple 'congratulations'. That's it. Is that so damn hard?" 

"Yes, yes it is because I don't support it. I'm sorry Haley, but I don't. You and Nathan aren't ready for a baby. Hell, I was barely ready and I don't want to have to be that bitch but I'm the only one who cares to be blunt and honest around here so be it."

"Wow. Thanks a lot. You know, I didn't support you and Luke having a baby but I supported you even though I thought differently and I congratulated you and was there for you every step of the way so thanks, thanks a lot." Haley replied, getting up and walking out of the house slamming the door behind her. She figured she probably woke up the baby, but she really didn't care at this point. She wanted to go back to Durham now and escape the hell that Tree Hill was slowly becoming, but Nathan had promised that he would take her out and do something special with her. She hoped that it would be exactly what she needed to cheer up. She hated being mad at Brooke, but damn it she was being a bitch. And maybe she was right, maybe her and Nathan weren't ready for a baby but is anyone ever really ready for a baby?

Haley drove and met Nathan at the Riverside dock where they use to get ice cream and Haley would tutor Nathan. It brought back so many memories being here, and it was sentimental for a moment. But then again, Haley smiled because it was reminder that they had made it. They had made it from those high school days and they had conquered everything that came their way.

She was surprised when she started walking towards the table to see beautiful white lantern like lights hanging everywhere and a path of flower petals leading her to the same table where they used to come. Nathan was sitting there with a candlelit dinner waiting for her. She smiled. She couldn't believe she had fallen in love with the boy she had know her whole life. They had been best friends, she had tutored him during high school, they even hated each other at one point due to their jealousy but here they were.

"Nathan, this is all so beautiful. What's the special occasion?" Haley asked skeptically, as she sat down and smiled at Nathan.

"No reason Hales. Just want to show you how much I love you." He leaned over and kissed her softly, and she blushed as their lips briefly touched and he pulled away. He stared at her for a second before he grabbed her hands in his.

"This is beautiful Nathan, and just what I needed. You are something else, that is for sure." She chuckled. "I love you."

Nathan got down on one knee and Haley gasped. She was so confused, Nathan had already proposed to her once and it was extravagant and amazing, so why was he doing it again?

"Haley James. I know I already did this once, but I screwed up. I messed up the one thing that meant so much to me, and I never want to see you throw off your ring again. You are my world Hales, you are everything that I ever dreamed of having in my life since we were 7 years old. Would you do the honor of marrying me again, and making me the happiest man on the earth?" He opened the box to reveal the same engagement ring he had given Haley so many months ago and felt a sense of relief when she nodded her head yes and wrapped her arms around him. He felt content and happy. This is where he belonged, wrapped in her arms. This was home.

\- _Friends First then Love –_

"Brooke, what's got you so upset? You've been extremely quiet since Haley left and that was almost two hours ago. You didn't even smile when you were rocking Keith." Lucas looked at Brooke concerned. She seemed so quiet and emotionless since Haley had left from her visit and he just knew something must have happened.

"Haley and I got into a fight. A bad one."

"Oh no baby, what happened?"

"She told me she was pregnant, and I didn't take it very well. I feel bad for the things I said, but at the same time I don't. I was just being honest. Well, trying to." Brooke sighed. Lucas loved this about Brooke, she was not afraid to speak her mind. She would tell you how it was, whether you wanted to hear it or not. She was feisty, and she kept him on his toes which is what he needed.

"What did you say?" 

"I told her I didn't support her. I told her that her and Nathan were too much of a wreck themselves right now that throwing a baby in was going to make things worse."

"Oh Brooke – "

"I don't take it back because it's the truth but it may have also been out of a little jealousy in a way too. Haley always gets everything. She got the boy, the ring, the baby, the beautiful wedding, top of the class in high school, and then there's me. I got the boy, but I also got pregnant super early, drove my boyfriend away, and just continued to be a bitch."

"Brooke, stop that. You have so much going for you, there's no need to be jealous." 

"I guess I just wanted my share of the glory after having Keith, and I know that's selfish but for once I felt like I was on the top again, and I missed that."

"It's okay, things happen and you're human. You make mistakes and you feel these things sometimes that you can't always change. But you should try and talk to her once things have cooled down. I'm sure you both said things you didn't mean, you're girls and your emotions are at an all time high right now."

"Yeah, I guess. I just feel like a bad friend for not totally supporting her. She supported us when we got pregnant, but I just couldn't lie to her. I didn't think it would be fair."

"Like I said pretty girl, you should really talk to her and sort things out. It'll work out, you two love each other too much to let a petty fight get in the way of that. Besides, you both had a long weekend, so you were both probably speaking off of being tired as well and we all know how you can get when you're tired." They both chuckled at the last part as Luke put his shoulder around Brooke and she sunk into him. He was right.

"Thanks Broody, you always know the right thing to say." Brooke kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled. She was one lucky girl.

\- _Friends First then Love -_

It was 3 am and Lucas couldn't believe he was back at this house again. He needed to see him. He needed the answers that he had been wondering for so long, the same answers that Nathan was too scared to ask about. He needed to do this for him, for Nathan, for Chris and most importantly, for Haley.

He marched right up to the front door this time, making sure to not disturb Felix. He didn't want to have a run in with that prick again because he might end up punching him and doing more damage than Nathan did the last time. He breathed a heavy breath before he placed his knuckle on the door and knocked, loudly. He knew Dan would be pissed, it was 3 am for Christ's sake and Lucas was the son that he chose to abandon. This whole situation screamed danger and stupid from a mile away, but Lucas just couldn't handle the unknown anymore.

He knocked again, harder this time. He rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited for Dan to open the door.

Dan finally jerked the door open, looking extremely pissed and confused. It was no question that Luke had definitely woken him up, but he didn't care. It's not like Dan did anything with his life, he could catch up on the sleep later.

"Who the hell is knocking at this hour?! Do you have any idea what time it is?!"Dan yelled, swinging the door open and stopping when he saw Lucas staring back at him.

"Hi Dan."

"Lucas?" Dan spat, not sure if he was completely angry or completely relieved that it wasn't Nathan at his door.


	26. Chapter 26: Things Left Unsaid

**HI EVERYONE! I am so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. Reviews have been lacking which in turn has made my motivation begin to lack, and I am so sorry for that! I am in the midst of working on two other stories besides this one so that's why it's been so hard for me to crack down and get this one out there. But, here it is and hopefully It was worth the wait!**

Chapter 26: Things Left Unsaid

"You look more and more like Deb every day. Sometimes I question if Karen and Deb switched you guys because you look nothing like your mothers." Dan laughed, knowing he was hitting a nerve with Lucas but continuing to do it anyways.

"Shut up. You have no right to talk about my mother like that. You're the one who abandoned us Dan."

"Oh right, if that's what you want to call it. Your mom was great though."

"SHUT UP! You were never a real father to me anyways. Keith was my father and you took that away."

"You're right I did. I did take your precious "father" away from you but at the end of the day Lucas, I'm still your father whether you like it or not. You are a project of my own sperm and well son, that's never going to change." Lucas resisted the urge to punch Dan right in the face but he decided he would save that for his grand exit. He knew what he had to do here, and in order for it to work he had to make sure Dan was in one piece and could talk.

"Don't you dare ever say that you're my father because you're not no matter what biology may say. You took the only father I ever knew from me. YOU walked out before I was even born so you are NOT a father to me in any way Dan." Lucas was infuriated. He couldn't stand to even look this man in the eye. Dan was nothing but worthless. He meant nothing to Lucas and Lucas thought that Dan deserved nothing but the worst.

"What do you want Lucas? Why are you even here?"

"Because I know what you did Dan. I know that you killed Chris and I am going to make sure that everyone else knows about it."

"Ha. Good luck with that son." Dan was about to shut the door, when Lucas put his hand and stopped it.

"So why did you do it Dan, huh? Was MURDERING your own brother not enough satisfaction for you? What the hell did Chris every do to you?"

"Lucas, you should leave."

"Why Dan? Afraid your dirty little secret might get out? Afraid that your BASTARD of a son might make sure that you get thrown into that jail for taking an innocent person's life? Huh, Dan?"

"Lucas. I'm not going to tell you again, you need to leave. You're just getting in the way."

"In the way of what?! Let me guess, your life is so miserable that you have some master plan involving FELIX.." Dan gasped at that. "Yeah, we ran into him the other night. You're plotting to ruin everyone's lives and it's sad Dan. It's really sad. You are nothing but a pathetic, washed up basketball player that's trying to live through his son's life when BOTH of them want nothing to do with you."

"Look Lucas, I know I was a horrible father to you and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for taking Keith from you too, and I know you'll never forgive me but know that I am sorry."

"HA. That's bullshit Dan and we both know it. You aren't sorry. If you were sorry you wouldn't have pulled that trigger. All you think about is yourself and no one else. You don't give a shit about anyone else but yourself no matter what you try to make us believe." Lucas couldn't hold it back anymore. Dan needed to hear the truth, and Lucas was going to give it to him.

"Lucas…" Lucas stopped Dan before he could finish. He didn't want to hear another word out of Dan's mouth and frankly, he didn't care what Dan had to say.

"No DAN. You DON'T get to say anything else. I hope I never see you again and I promise you that you will be sent to jail for murdering Chris. His family didn't deserve to lose him just like we didn't deserve to lose Keith. There are some things you CANNOT apologize for. Keith was your BROTHER! How would you feel if I took a gun and murdered Nathan?" Dan winced. "Exactly. Rot in hell Dan." And with that, Lucas walked away not turning back. He felt accomplished. He had finally told Dan off and he had gotten the evidence that he needed to show that Dan did kill Chris. Dan never denied it once, but avoided the subject and that was all the clarification that Lucas needed.

When Lucas got home he was grateful to lay down in his bed. He checked on Keith who was fast asleep in Brooke's arms in the rocking chair. They both looked so peaceful, and he felt so lucky to have them both in his life.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

"Nathan?" Haley whispered, shaking Nathan awake.

"What's up baby? Is everything okay?" Nathan groggily answered, not wanting to be woken up.

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Scared of being a mom. What if I'm not good at it? What if I mess it up?"

"Hales, baby, you are going to be an amazing mom. You already take care of everyone around you and I know you'll love this baby more than anything. And yeah, you might mess up here and there but that's what being a parent is all about. Trial and error and I'll be right there with you. I'm scared too Hales, but I know that I can do anything with you by my side." Nathan smiled, leaning on one arm and smiling up at Haley. She seemed to be comforted by his words, which in turn, comforted him. Sure, he was scared as hell too but he knew that they would get through it together. They always did.

"God, I love you Nathan." Haley whispered, kissing Nathan and lying back down.

"I love you too Hales, always and forever."

\- _Friends First then Love -_

Haley decided that two days was enough time for her to cool off from fighting with Brooke and that it was time to put it to an end. She hated fighting with her best friend and she figured she would give her the benefit of the doubt and hear her side of the story.

She had planned to go over there and not tell Brooke she was coming, but she decided that wasn't the best idea since she wasn't quite sure how Brooke even felt towards her right now and didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

Brooke was surprised to hear from Haley, and relieved in a way too. She of course agreed immediately to meet with Haley and so that baby Keith could get some time with his godmother.

As Haley began walking up the steps at Lucas's house, she ran into Lucas who was rushing out of the house in a hurry.

"Going somewhere so soon Luke? I just got here." Haley joked, but the smile faded when Lucas gave her a serious look.

"No time for jokes Hales. I'm going to the police station."

"What? Why? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm turning Dan in for Chris's murder. I got the evidence I needed and it's time that justice be served." Haley didn't know what to say so she nodded and immediately pulled Lucas into a hug.

"Thank you." Haley whispered, as she pulled away from Lucas's embrace.

"Don't thank me Hales, just doing the right thing. If anyone, thank Nathan. He's the one whose been planning this all out and trying to bust Dan since you told him you thought he was the culprit. You two have something special, don't let that go."

"I won't. And I will make sure to thank him, I had no idea."

"Good. But I really have to go Hales. We can catch up later!" And with that, he was off. Haley couldn't believe what Nathan and Lucas had done for not just her but for Chris and his family as well.

"Hi Tutorgirl, I thought I heard your voice." Brooke shyly said as she approached the open front door while rocking Keith in her arms.

"Hi Brooke. Yeah sorry, Lucas and I got caught up talking about something."

"Do you want to hold him? He's asleep but I'm sure he would love to be held by his Aunt Haley."

"I would love to, thank you." Haley took Keith from Brooke's arms and her heart melted. He was so precious and so tiny. She could see that he had Luke's eye shape and mouth with Brooke's nose and hair color. He was the perfect mix of the two of them.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Lucas met Nathan at the police station and they both walked inside, their hearts pounding. They had gone back to the crime scene and very carefully examined what they could see and were able to find a couple of small pieces of evidence, along with Lucas's story of when he encountered Dan but they both worried that that wasn't enough. Just as they were about to approach the front desk, they stopped short when they saw the recognizable figure standing 10 feet in front of them.

"No fucking way." Nathan muttered, as he looked at Lucas who just stood there in shock.

"Wow." Was all that Lucas could say in response.

"Am I seeing things or is that who I think it is?" Nathan mumbled.

"No little brother, I think that's who you think it is."

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

After holding Keith for a while, he began to get fussy and Brooke took him back and placed him in his crib, playing a soft lullaby in the background so that he could nap. She led Haley into the kitchen where they both sat down in silence.

"He's beautiful Brooke. He's the perfect mix of you two."

"Thanks. Yeah, he's something special. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love him. But hey, you'll get to have one of your own in no time."

"Yeah, scary isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it's worth it." Haley nodded and again the two of them sat in an awkward silence before Brooke decided to break the ice.

"Look Haley, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I am really happy for you and Nate and I know you two will make great parents. This is going to sound dumb but I acted that way because I was jealous. I was jealous because for once I had something that you didn't and the glory was all mine for the minute, which is disgustingly selfish and I'm ashamed to even admit this. I just have always envied you Haley, and I let that ugly jealousy get the best of me and in the way of congratulating my best friend who deserves a baby with the man she loves more than anyone. So, I'm sorry Haley and I am truly happy for you guys. I know you love him and he loves you and that's the only ground you need to stand on."

"Thank you Brooke. I'm sorry I acted so negatively too, but please don't be jealous of me. I mean you're Brooke freakin' Davis. I envy you if anything!"

"I'm not that great of a person. I mean who gets jealous and doesn't congratulate their best friend when she announces she's pregnant? Me."

"Whatever, it happened. You didn't mean it and it's stupid to fight over. Your friendship means too much to me Brooke Davis to let something as petty as this get in the way of it. You're my best friend and I love you."

"Hales, you're my best friend too. I never really had friends until you came along and I am so grateful that you were placed into my life. You have taught me so much and I am so happy to call you my best friend." The girls hugged and it seemed like everything was going to be okay for once.

That is, until Haley felt a pain in her stomach. She decided to ignore it because she figured it was just cramps which seemed normal to happen. Or maybe it was hunger pains. She hadn't really eaten much today, so that had to be it, right?

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

"Is he doing what I think he is?" Lucas asked, as Nathan and him continued to stand there staring at the figure in front of them.

"I don't know man but let's not just stand here and stare, let's go find out!" So they went and approached him, keeping a distance where he wouldn't see them but they could still hear what was going on.

"Hi sir, can I help you?" The man at the desk asked him as he stared back at him. He took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was doing this but it was the only way that he could show his sons that he really did care about them and he was sorry for being such a jerk to them their entire lives. He deserved to be here anyways. This is where people like him ended up, and he just had to accept that. He gave Felix money and told him to run. He was too young to have to be thrown into all of this legal shit. It was better that he took the fall instead of Felix, since Felix really only assisted in the attacks and not the murders. He couldn't believe that he had been caught on to, but Lucas was right; he was getting what he deserved.

"I would like to turn myself in for the murders of Keith Scott and Chris Keller."

Nathan and Lucas's jaws both dropped. Dan had done it, he had actually turned himself in.

"No fucking way."

Dan looked back at both of his boys as the cop led them away. He stared at them and nodded, knowing that this may be the last time that he may ever see either of his sons again.

"Wow, I didn't think he actually had it in him." Lucas mumbled, as he stared back at Dan making sure that he knew how much he hated him. This was justice being served.


	27. Chapter 27: I'll Stand By You

**Authors Note: PLEASE do not hate me for this chapter guys, I had it pre-written back when I was in school and it was just easier for me to just go ahead and publish it. I hope I do not lose readers because of it but trust me and stick with me because NALEY is going to have very happy things coming their way I PROMISE. I am actually in the midst of writing their wedding chapter right now** **J** **If you guys have any ideas for a first dance song, please share them with me! I love you guys and please stick with me through this, it will get better I promise you all that xoxo Samantha.**

Chapter 27: I'll Stand By You

Thanksgiving, 2016

Thanksgiving had arrived and Haley was in a frantic trying to get everything together in the kitchen, cursing herself for offering to have her friends and Nathan's parents over at their apartment for dinner. They just didn't have the space but it felt like the right thing to do because this was their first Thanksgiving in their own home, and Haley wanted so badly to show it off to everyone she loved. She had been cooking all night, which didn't help with the fact that she was absolutely exhausted and had been experiencing serious cramping for a while now. But of course, being as stubborn as she was, she just kept pushing it aside and telling herself that it was normal to experience this. Nathan on the other hand, disagreed and basically begged Haley to go see the doctor and she finally agreed to go on the Monday following the holiday. For right now though, she was focused on getting the meal ready and making sure not to burn the turkey.

"Remind me why we thought hosting it at our little apartment was a good idea?" Nathan said, as he emerged from the bedroom, dressed in a towel. His body was wet from the shower he had just taken and Haley had to resist the urge to attack him.

"I stupidly thought it would be a great idea since this is our first big holiday in our own home. I don't know how we are going to fit everyone at the table though." Haley couldn't worry about that now when she had other things to focus on.

"I mean, people could just eat on the couch. It's in the same area as the table." Nathan seemed to not be nearly as concerned as she was about their situation and his easy going attitude made her feel a little more at ease.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean we are all together one way or another and that's all that matters."

Before they could continue with the conversation, Brooke, Lucas, Keith, Karen and Lily all entered the house, each bringing some sort of dish with them. They all made their rounds in saying hello and helped set up the kitchen.

Lucas approached Nathan and gave him a look in which Nathan nodded to.

"I guess we should get this over with then huh?" Nathan asked as Lucas agreed. "Hales, we will be right back. We have to take care of some.. Unfinished business." They left.

"What was that all about?" Brooke asked, as she picked up Keith out of the carrier and held him in her arms, bouncing him and making him giggle.

"No idea. Nathan said something about him and Lucas needing to take care of something but wouldn't tell me what." She shrugged, going back into the oven to baste the turkey.

"Do you think it involves Dan?" Karen asked, as she began to set up the makeshift table they had with Lily assisting her.

"I sure hope not. From what Luke told me, they were finished with Dan." Brooke answered; ignoring the look that Karen gave her knowing that there was more to the story than Brooke was willing to believe.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

"Remind me again why this is a good idea. He's done nothing for us. He's dead to me Luke." Nathan grumbled as he slammed the passenger door shut of Lucas's car and got out, heading towards the prison's doors.

"Just to rub it in his face that we are better off without him, and to wish him a wonderful holiday locked up behind bars. Thanksgiving is his favorite, isn't it?"

"Yeah. He thinks it's the best holiday out there and none of the others matter. Wow, this is cruel. I like it." Nathan opened the door and let Lucas walk in before them. They passed through security and waited in the room for Dan, separated by a telephone and glass. Nathan was the one with the telephone first, and he could feel his hand shaking from the nerves building up inside him.

Dan came in, surrounded by two security guards and stared back at Nathan as he picked up the phone.

"Hello son."

"Dan. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Thanks but why are you here? I know you both didn't come here just to wish your old man a happy holiday. Let's not beat around the bush."

"Just wanted to show you how good we are doing without you. I'm getting married in two weeks and Haley's pregnant. Not that you would give a damn about either of those things since you hate her but I thought you should know that you'll never get to know your grandchild." Nathan stood up, handing the phone to Lucas. He couldn't do it. He couldn't face Dan and frankly, he didn't want to. It was Thanksgiving and he didn't want to let his father's pathetic face ruin the cheer of the holiday season.

Lucas sat down and picked the phone up.

"Are you happy Dan? Do you think that by turning yourself in that we would magically forgive you and want to spend time with you? Because if that was your motive, you're wasting your time." Lucas spat out, squinting at Dan with a cold hard stare.

"That wasn't my intention."

"Bullshit. Don't try to tell me that Dan Scott suddenly has a heart and feels bad for killing his own brother and an innocent musician who didn't do a damn thing to him. No, Dan Scott isn't capable of feeling any type of emotion."

"Lucas, let me explain please."

"NO Dan. You had your chance to do that a long time ago, and you blew it and now you have to live with the consequences of your actions. I hope you have a wonderful holiday in this cell because this is what you deserve. You are dead to us, to my son and to Nathan's child so don't think that serving time is going to magically change that because it won't Dan, it just won't."

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Haley stopped what she was doing and held to her stomach. The cramps were back again and they were bad.

"Tutor girl, are you alright?" Brooke asked, as she put Keith down in his carrier and walked towards Haley. Haley's face seemed to lose it's color. She just shook her head and then she dropped and everything went black.

"Oh my god Haley! Brooke, we have to get her to the hospital. It could be the baby!" Karen exclaimed, as she frantically ran over to Haley. Brooke froze. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. The horror on her face increased when she saw blood on the floor. "Oh my god Brooke, we have to go now! Call Nathan!"

Back at the prison, Nathan's phone continuously rang as he excused himself while Lucas was yelling at Dan. Something was wrong.

"Hello?"

"Nate, it's me! You need to get here quick, something happened to Haley!" Brooke's voice was full of panic and he felt his stomach drop. It seemed like his life was a series of one bad thing after another and he couldn't catch a break.

"Brooke, what do you mean? Is she okay?"

"I.. .I don't know. Just get to the hospital as fast as you can!" She didn't have to say that twice.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Nathan was pacing. Haley was still in with the doctors and he couldn't help but shake this bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He was relived when he finally saw her doctor approach him, with a solemn look on his face.

"Is she okay!? Is the baby okay!?" He asked, taking a deep breath as he waited for what the doctor had to say.

"You should come with me Mr. Scott. Maybe it's better if I tell you both together." They walked into the room where Haley laid, and she weakly smiled at him when he entered. He ran to her bedside, kissing her forehead and grabbing her hand in his.

"So, what's going on?" Haley asked, squeezing Nathan's hand as she spoke.

"I'm not sure how to tell you both this but it seems you had a miscarriage Ms. James, I'm sorry."

"What? What do you mean? She was taking all her vitamins and eating healthy." Nathan said as he heard Haley begin to cry. His heart broke. He had to be strong for her and for them.

"You see Ms. James, your body isn't able to adapt to the demands of a pregnancy so your body ultimately rejected it. Quite frankly, you weren't suppose to be able to get pregnant at all."

"What? Are you saying I can't have children?" Haley's voice broke out through her silent sobs. Nathan's heart broke even more hearing her voice.

"Yes and no. You have the ability to get pregnant Ms. James but it's rare for you to and it requires very high demands on your body. Higher demands than most pregnant women experience, so in turn, it makes the pregnancy a potential risk to you and the baby. I'm very sorry to be telling you this, since you are so young. But I will let you two be alone for a little, and I'll come back to check on you in a little bit." As soon as he left the room, Haley began to sob. Nathan could feel the tears forming in his eyes too but he held it together. He had to, for Haley. He pulled her into an embrace as she cried into him and he felt his heart break fully.

"Shhh Hales, it'll be okay baby. We will get through this. I promise you."

 _One Week Later …._

It was a week until the wedding and Nathan could tell that Haley was still depressed, and quite frankly, he didn't blame her. They finally had been accepting of the pregnancy and were beginning to get excited when all of this began to happen. Haley cried, a lot. And when she wasn't crying she was ignoring all of her emotions and was just passing through the days. What she didn't know was that Nathan had been crying too, but in places where she wouldn't see him. He had to be there for her, and he couldn't let her see that he was being torn apart on the inside just as much as she was.

Their friends and family had been coming by a lot more, and making that long drive to comfort Haley. It seemed to be working for a little, but then Haley went back to square one. Nathan felt hopeless, he didn't know how to help her.

"Hales, please talk to me. I know your heart is broken right now, and so is mine, but we need to talk about it. It's the only way to get through this especially if we are getting married next week. Please talk to me." Nathan begged. Haley looked over him and wiped her eyes, her face scrunching up.

"Nathan, I can't fucking have kids, just stop! I don't want to talk about!" Haley yelled. Her and Nathan had been fighting about this since the news of the miscarriage because he just wanted to help her but she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to talk about it because if she did, it would make it become more real and she wasn't ready for that. She was depressed about losing this precious little baby and was pissed that Nathan kept bringing the subject up. Not to mention, this was also effecting her performance in school and she was pulling teeth just to pass the semester.

"Don't say that Haley. You heard the doctor say that you can still have kids, it's just harder to conceive. How do you know you can't have them at all?!"

"Oh, cause it worked out so well the first time Nathan!"

"Haley, we can keep trying! The doctor said this was normal for young women who get pregnant for the first time. Where is that stubborn Haley that I love?"

"Just stop."

"Why Hales? Because you know I'm right? I know how you feel Haley but come on."

"You're so arrogant! You DON'T know how it feels to lose a child Nathan! I had a baby growing INSIDE of me and I lost it! How can you begin to tell me that you know what it feels like?!" Her words stung.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? I may not have had the child growing inside of me but that was MY child too Haley! MY sperm!"

"Oh of course, Mr. Hot Shot Nathan Scott HAS to make EVERYTHING about him!"

"What?! Hales, where did that come from? You need to calm down, I know you're upset but taking it out on me isn't going to make it better."

"Get out." She pointed to the apartment door.

"What?! No! This is my place too Haley!"

"Then get used to the couch because that's ALL your getting. Your sperm did this to me. YOU caused this pain." Nathan wanted to cry at her last words. He knew she didn't mean it but they still stung.

"Haley, stop! You're just saying this because you're hurt and you're taking it out on me which isn't fair. This was my baby too and I loved it just as much as you did Hales. Please stop shutting me out baby and let me help you get through this! I know you've been crying and your heart is breaking but so is mine! I lock myself in the bathroom sometimes so that I can cry and so you won't see me. I'm trying to hold it together for you baby, but you pushing away doesn't help. I can't get through this without you Haley. We need each other to get through this and we WILL get through this, I promise you. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but we will. And one day, we will have a baby. I will give you a family Haley James, if it's the last thing that I do." Nathan pleaded, praying that he could finally get through to her. She looked at him and shook her head as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She turned around and walked away, slamming the bedroom door behind her and sinking down into a fetal position, holding her stomach as she cried. She cried for this baby, she cried for Nathan, and she cried because her heart was actually broken this time.

Nathan began to cry a little as well, and he headed over to the bedroom door and sank down to the floor on the other side. He heard her cries but he was going to show her that they were going to beat this. They were Haley and Nathan for God sakes and they could survive anything.

They stayed like that for a few hours, until Karen showed up. Nathan got up and hugged her, pointing to the bedroom door where Haley currently resided. Karen nodded and pushed open the door to find Haley sitting on the floor still, staring into space. Nathan came over and sat down next to her, as he grabbed her hand. This time, she didn't protest.

"Oh Haley. I'm so sorry this has happened to you hunny but we have to get past this and move on and that requires getting you up and moving." Karen pulled Haley up, Nathan still remaining next to her.

"I don't want to."

"I know sweetheart but you have to. Where is that girl that I have watched grow up into an amazing young woman? Where is her incredible strength and stubbornness? What happened to you was awful, and no woman should have to experience that but it only makes us stronger, I promise you that. I haven't shared this with anyone but I actually miscarried before I had Lily. We didn't tell anyone because it was too painful, and I had lost hope. But Keith told me that it would get better, that pain I felt would go away. And I didn't believe him at first but through his love and caring heart, I got through it and so will you. You have Nathan, who loves you more than anyone in this world and you have myself and Lucas and Brooke. We all love you Haley, and we all want to be there for you and help you through this. I know that pain you feel Haley, I do. But you can't give up and you certainly can't let this defeat you. You are far too young. Besides, I know that one day you will have a child and you will love that child more than anything in this world. Your time will come but you have to allow yourself to heal and the best way for you to do that is to let us help you." Karen said, as she rubbed Haley's back. Nathan squeezed her hand tighter and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah baby. We will get through this okay? We have been through hell and back and this is just another bump in the road on our journey together. We are Haley and Nathan, and we can survive anything that comes our way Hales, even this." She smiled at him and then at Karen.

"Thank you." She whispered as she hugged them both. For the first time she felt like she might be okay. Karen was right. She needed to lean on her friends and family for support and stop moping around the house. It wasn't going to help her and she had to remind herself to keep pushing through. Her time would come, she was sure of it.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Later that night, Haley and Nathan had gone out to eat with all of their friends and Haley felt herself laugh for the first time since the miscarriage. She felt that she might just end up being okay.

As her and Nathan headed home, she grabbed his hand as he drove them home and gave it a little squeeze. He looked at her and smiled, the love shining through his eyes as he looked at her.

"Thank you Nathan."

"For what?"

"For not giving up. I have been pretty mean to you this past week and that's not fair to you. I should have known that you would be hurt too but I was so caught up in what happened that I lost sight of that and I'm sorry. Thank you for still standing by my side and reminding me that we will get through this. I needed to hear that."

"Always baby. I am always going to be here for you Haley and love you no matter what. And we will get through this because you are the strongest person that I know. I love you Hales, always and forever and I can't wait to marry you next week."

 ** _** Author's note: I hope this ended up turning out a little better for you guys. The bachelorette chapter will be mixed in with the wedding chapter, which will be the next one and it will be a longer chapter so please be patient and send in those song suggestions! I love you all, thanks for the never ending support._**

 ** _*** Spoiler Alert: Haley will get pregnant again, and it will be successful. I just can't tell you when_** ** _J_**


	28. Chapter 28: Young Wild and Free

Author's Note: Originally the bachelorette and bachelor party were going to be in the same chapter as the wedding but then I decided to separate the two because Naley's wedding is going to be amazing! So keep sending in those song suggestions!

Chapter 28: Young, Wild and Free

 _December 8_ _th_ _; Two days before the wedding_

Today was the day. Today was the day that Haley was very reluctantly letting Brooke and Alex plan her bachelorette party. She was getting married in two days and she couldn't believe it was finally here. She protested the idea of a bachelorette party for months when Brooke first suggested it, but after everything that had been happening lately she decided maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It would be exactly what she needed and would allow her to let her mind run free and not think about things for a little while.

Of course, they weren't old enough to drink and Haley had never been one to drink much. So instead of hitting the bars like most bachelorette parties did, they were getting manicure and pedicures, massages, and heading down to the strip club. Haley was uneasy about the idea of a strip club but Brooke changed her mind once she told Haley that it was likely the boys were going to do the same. While Haley didn't like the idea of naked girls being all over her fiancée, she knew that Nathan would remain faithful and at the end of the night she got to go home with him every day so she was the real winner in the situation.

So here she was, sitting in her bathroom letting Brooke doll up her face. All the girls were coming along, even Peyton. It was going to be Haley, Brooke, Alex, Peyton and her sisters Quinn and Taylor. Karen was going to watch Keith so that Lucas and Brooke could have a nice night out. Of course, this was the first time Brooke was leaving the baby for a whole night so she was quite the mess at first but Keith was in good hands with his grandmother. Brooke was the maid of honor, and Quinn, Alex, and Peyton were the bridesmaids. Haley didn't ask Taylor because she wasn't sure if Taylor would even come to the wedding and was surprised when she made an appearance in town and shocked everyone, including her parents. Since her and her parents had a strained relationship, Lucas was going to be walking her down the aisle; which left Mouth as Nathan's best man and Skills, Jake, and Clay as the groomsmen. Brooke thrived at the idea of walking down the aisle with Mouth, saying it would be a nice little change and was excited for Lucas to have the honor of walking his best friend down the aisle. Peyton got to walk down with Jake, Quinn with Clay since Haley was secretly trying to set them up and then Alex with Skills, which would be quite the interesting pair. Haley and Nathan had bets on how long it took Skills to try and get with Alex and how mad Julian would get when he saw Skills hitting on his girlfriend. Nathan said he wouldn't make it past the ceremony and would try to as they walked down the aisle together and Haley said it would happen at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night. She hated the idea that her and Nathan wouldn't be able to sleep next to each other tomorrow night or tonight for that matter, but Karen assured her that it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and that it would be worth it when she saw Nathan's expression as she walked down the aisle to him. Seeing as Karen was like a mother to Haley, she went with her word and hoped that it would be easier said than done.

"Are you excited tutor girl? We are going to have so much fun tonight. Alex and I went above and beyond for this!" Brooke squealed as she continued applying Haley's makeup.

"Brooke, I don't want a crazy party I told you that." Haley protested, getting antsy sitting in this chair.

"Haley! Stop that! You are getting married in two days at the age of 19, of course we are going to have a crazy party for you! Okay, it's not Brooke Davis high school party crazy but it's up there."

"Are you almost done with my makeup?"

"Yes! Now stop being a party pooper! We are going to have such a fun time! Besides, Lucas and Clay went all out for Nathan's party too, so relax please! Just remember, at the end of the day you get Nathan before you get too paranoid about what he does with the guys tonight."

"Okay, okay. But seriously, are you almost done with my makeup?" Brooke laughed and nodded at Haley. Nathan came by the bathroom with his duffel bag in hand, obviously on his way out to meet the boys. It was only 6pm; they were starting early.

"Brooke, just make sure my girl comes home in one piece alright? I would like her to live to see the day where she finally marries me." Nathan smirked and headed over to Haley and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"Come on Nate, now I have to reapply the foundation to her cheek! Go! I promise you I will return Haley in one piece. Have fun with the boys, tell Lucas I miss him!" Brooke called out, pushing Nathan out of the door as he mouthed "I love you to Haley" and waved before being shut out. "Now, it is officially time for no boys and some serious girl time!"

Nathan headed out the door and saw Clay in the driveway waiting for him. Clay decided he would be Nathan's chauffer since he probably shouldn't be driving at all tonight. They were starting the night off by hitting the bars, using their fakes, (except Mouth who didn't have one), then stopping by the casino for more drinks, and then heading to the strip club. Nathan was excited but also a little nervous about using his fake so much but Lucas and Clay assured him that they would be fine. Mouth was then going to meet them at the strip club. Nathan hadn't been out in a while so he knew it was going to be a great time.

"You ready for this man?" Clay asked, as Nathan got into the car and threw his bag in the back.

"Hell yeah! As long as I don't get arrested, we will be good." Nathan joked, while Clay laughed along with him. It was going to be a good night; he could feel it.

 _December 8_ _th,_ _8:30 PM_

The boys had been taking shots at the bar since 7 and Nathan could feel the alcohol beginning to make it's way through his system and it was only 8:30. They had just arrived at the casino and started off with shots of tequila, and were off to playing some games to earn some cash. His fake had given him no issues so far and he couldn't believe that he had made it into the casino with no problems.

"Man, this place is dope!" Skills said, as he took his shot and headed over to the slot machines. "I'm gonna win me some money!"

"That's what they all say Skills, and then they walk out with nothing." Luke replied, laughing at the way his friend was acting.

"Don't be a party pooper dog. Just cause yous got a kid now doesn't mean that you are always right." Skills replied, pulling down the machine and winning some cash instantly. "Well look at that! I just won $20!"

"Okay, maybe you'll prove me wrong. Move over!" Lucas said, as he went over to the machine next to Skills and tested his luck, winning nothing. "Of course."

Clay and Nathan were walking around, checking out all the other bars in the strip. The place was packed for a Thursday.

"How ya feeling Nate?" Clay asked, as they stepped into another bar that was just starting to pick up.

"Good."

"Good, so that means we get to have another drink!"

"I'm not going to say no to that."

 _December 8_ _th_ _, 9:05 P.M._

The girls had just finished their spa day and were headed off to the strip club. Of course, Brooke had gone all out and had her parents give her money to rent a limo and they were taking shots in the limo on their way there. Brooke insisted that they pre-game in order to feel the best for the strip club, and everyone agreed to free booze.

"Wow, Brooke this is awesome. Thank you so much." Haley said, as she took a shot of Fireball that Brooke had handed her.

"Hey don't just thank me, Alex here came in clutch with setting this up too. I like her, keep her around." Brooke giggled as Alex gave her a "shut up" look.

"Well thank you both so much. This is awesome, and definitely what I needed after the…" Alex stopped her before she could continue.

"Hey, stop that. We aren't thinking about that tonight okay? We are celebrating you and Nathan! All good things tonight okay? Besides, I know the bartender at the strip club and I can get him to serve us drinks for free."

"What?! That's awesome Alex!" Peyton exclaimed, taking a sip of her martini that she had.

"Let's just say, we go way back." Alex winked and all the girls laughed.

"I wonder what the guys are up to." Haley replied and Brooke shot her a disapproving look.

"Hey tutorgirl, this is guy free night! They're big boys, they can take care of themselves. Besides, I think it's time we take another round of shots!" Everyone cheered in approval as Brooke whipped out the handle and began pouring them for everyone. "To tutor girl and boy toy!" Brooke yelled, raising her shot glass in the air as everyone clinked them together and began downing the shots.

"Let's do this!" Haley cried, beginning to feel the alcohol getting to her head. She was so relaxed, she had forgotten what it was like to feel this way but she loved it.

 _December 8_ _th_ _, 9:30 PM_

Nathan was drunk. He could feel it in his head, and his body. He couldn't walk straight and began relying on Clay for almost everything. He could tell his brother wasn't doing so well either, and was in the same state of mind as him as they entered the strip club and sat at the bar where the strippers were. Mouth had shown up and he was enjoying being the sober friend, and offered to be the DD since Clay was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol too.

"This place is awesome." Lucas slurred as Nathan agreed, and pat Lucas on the back.

"You're the best brother man." Nathan slurred again, pulling Lucas into a hug. Mouth couldn't help but laugh.

"This should be documented that the Scott brothers are actually getting along." Mouth joked as Skills agreed.

"Look at all them strippers man!" Skills explained as the girls began to come out and station themselves. "YO WE GOT A BACHELOR OVER HERE!" Skills yelled and Nathan smacked him in the shoulder. "Aw come on man, have some fun. It's not like you gotta take her home or nothing. Just give her a couple bucks and enjoy the free lap dance."

The boys were having a great time, taking some more shots and throwing money at the strippers like there was no tomorrow. They were minding their own business until someone came up to them, completely intoxicated.

"You're Nathan Scott?" The drunken guy asked, looking over at Nathan and pointing.

"Yeah, and?" Nathan replied back, not really knowing what was going on as he knew he wasn't going to remember much in the morning. _Damn Clay._

"Why are youz hurr? You have that beauty at home and you're out here wiff stripperz? You're not even good enough at basketball." The guy was making no sense but Nathan could feel his blood broiling.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked, slamming his glass down and turning to face the stranger. He couldn't believe who he was staring at what he turned around; Haley's father. "The real question is why are YOU at a strip club when you're married and aren't even showing up to "that beauty" of your daughter's wedding, jackass."

"Don't criticize my parenting skills?"

"Just did. You're as bad as my dad and that's saying something." Nathan turned around not wanting to give Jimmy James another moment of his time. Haley hadn't talked much about her father, besides the fact that he was an emotional mess and had turned to drinking recently. Her parents were having problems, even though neither of them wanted to admit it, Haley still had seen them arguing when she lived at home with Brooke.

"You have no right." He mumbled and Lucas shot Nathan a look, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Nate, just ignore him. It's not worth it." Mouth advised.

"I disagree. Give this guy a piece of your mind." Clay replied, thinking that this guy was a jackass too and he wasn't even completely drunk yet.

"I suggest you walk away before I kill your ass." Nathan threatened, growling as he chugged the rest of his beer slamming it back down and motioning to the bartender for another. "You're the one skipping out on your daughter's wedding and you're the one who walked away from his family for alcohol." As soon as Nathan got the words out of his mouth, Jimmy punched him right in the face.

"Oh hell nah!" Skills yelled, and before he could react, Lucas jumped on the man, pounding him down. It turned into a brawl, and it didn't get broken up until way after Lucas had done some damage to his face. Secruity escorted everyone out, leaving Lucas with a bloody knuckle wrapped in some paper towels.

"Well fuck. There goes that." Clay mumbled, looking around for Nathan.

"Guys, were did Nate go?" Mouth asked, wishing he wasn't the only sober one right now if Nathan had disappeared.

"Shit." Lucas replied, searching around. "We gotta find him."

"Where could he have gone? How did we even lose him? He was being kicked out with us. Unless he ran off somewhere during the escort."

"But where could he have gone?" Mouth asked. "Unless he headed over to the bar across the street. But why would he do that?"

"Maybe because he needed to cool down?" Clay asked, confused as to what was even going on. "We have to get Lucas to the hospital though. His hand looks pretty bad."

"Are you okay to drive, in all seriousness." Mouth motioned to Clay who nodded.

"Yeah, I have been sneaking in water between drinks without anyone knowing and I know of the hospital right around the block from here. I'll take Lucas."

"I'll walk over to the bar to find Nate. Take Skills with you because he looks like he's about to be sick. Just come pick us up when you're done there, and if it's too late I'll call a cab. Give me your number." Mouth said to Clay, who quickly whipped out his phone. This night was getting stranger and stranger as it went on.

 _December 8_ _th_ _, 10:45 PM_

Haley was drunk, like really drunk. She was a lightweight and Brooke knew that and she cursed Brooke for letting her get this way. She felt sick to her stomach and it didn't help that she had two practically naked men dancing all over her. Alex had done the honors of getting them endless drinks and supplying Haley with a sash that said Bride-to-Be, which caused every male stripper in the building to approach her, hoping to give her a nice show and make some easy cash. Quinn was sober, promising that she would keep an eye on Haley while everyone else decided to get wasted. Taylor had been left behind in the limo because she was so drunk she had already passed out. Turns out she had been pre-gaming all day and was already pretty tipsy when she met up with everyone earlier that night.

"Guys, I reallllly don't feel good." Haley mumbled, closing and opening her eyes, which she could barely keep open.

"You're probably hungry Hales. Do you want me to get you something to eat?" Quinn asked, throwing stripper five dollars as he approached her, which sent him away. She looked up to see Alex up there, dancing with the stripper and rolled her eyes. At least someone was enjoying herself, maybe a little too much.

"Waiter, can we get some fries or something for the bachelorette?" Quinn asked after Haley didn't respond right away. They nodded in compliance and headed off to place the order in. Brooke handed Haley another drink, which Quinn rolled her eyes at.

"Brooke, she needs water." Peyton mumbled, feeling dizzy as hell and barely being able to lift her head up.

"Right. I'll go get that. She can drink that mini cocktail, I got one too!" Brooke squealed happily and Peyton pulled the drink away from her and chugged it herself. Brooke pouted and headed off to get some water.

The place was packed, and they were in a VIP section and Quinn could see the masses of bodies outside of the area. Clearly something about a Thursday night screamed strip club. Quinn was relieved when the fries came and handed them towards Haley.

The second Haley smelled the fries though, her stomach didn't agree and she threw up all over the strippers. Mortified, the strippers ran away and Quinn immediately grabbed the nearest thing to her to hold the puke, which happened to be Brooke's purse.

"Uh, Brooke? I think we should probably go…" Quinn called, holding back Haley's hair as she continued to throw up.

"Oh my god, is that my purse?!" Brooke screeched as she headed over. "Oh poor Haley, I can get another purse." She slurred, rubbing her back and nodding at Quinn in agreement to leave.

 _December 8_ _th_ _, 11:15 PM_

Mouth FINALLY found Nathan in the bar across the street. The bar wasn't too busy, and Nathan sat by himself in the corner part of the bar, drinking what seemed to be whiskey.

"Hey man. I've been looking all over for you." Nathan shrugged in Mouth's response. "You must be pretty drunk." He mumbled to himself. He sat down in the seat next to Nathan and just ordered water when the bartender came over.

"What's going on Nate? You ran off."

"I don't know." He slurred in reply. _This is going to be harder than I thought,_ Mouth thought as he took a sip of his water.

"You know you can talk to me Nate. What's going on?"

"Nerves I guess."

"About what? The wedding?" Nathan nodded. "Why? You and Haley are great together, you're like the definition of couple goals."

"Young. I love her. Scared though." Nathan was making no sense.

"It's normal to have nerves before the wedding, I think everyone experiences that but you love her and she loves you more than anything. It's going to be great. And so what if you're young? Love has no age and besides, people use to get married at 16, 17 for years in our history."

"I know. I love Haley."

"I know you do man, and she loves you."

"What if she doesn't want me anymore? Like my parents."

"Nate, that'll never happen. Haley is head over heels in love with you, she has been since we were kids."

"I know. I love her too."

"I know you do. You seem pretty drunk, we should probably get you home."

"Yeah. Drunk. Luke?" Mouth had to process everything before answering Nathan.

"Oh where's Luke? They are at the hospital because Luke hurt his hand pretty bad in that fight."

"What fight?" Mouth chuckled. Maybe it was a good thing that Nathan might not remember the fight, considering it was with his soon to be father-in-law.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get you home."

"Will Haley be there?"

"Not tonight, but you will see her tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Nathan nodded as he stood up, Mouth grabbing him so that he could lean on him and they headed out of the bar.

 _December 9_ _th_ _, 10:04 AM. The day before the Wedding_

Haley woke up with such a pounding headache, she couldn't even keep her eyes straight. She was even more confused why she was sleeping on the bathroom floor of Quinn's apartment and Quinn was sleeping in the tub.

"Quinnie?" Haley whispered, feeling like she was going to throw up.

"Hales, you're awake."

"Yeah, why are you in the bathtub?"

"Uh, well you got pretty drunk last night and got sick on the strippers so I brought you back here. You kept throwing up and I didn't want to leave your side, I didn't want you to like choke on your throw up or something."

"Oh god, Quinnie. I threw up on the strippers?! What the hell happened last night?" Quinn laughed as Haley put her head on the toilet seat. "Oh man, I feel like dirt."

"I bet you do. I didn't know you were such a pro at taking shots Haley. Nathan's right, you are a bad ass."

"Where is Nathan? What happened last night? God, my head hurts."

"He's at Mouth's. Clay called to tell us that he had a rough night too. Well you took a lot of shots, puked on some strippers, and decided to stick your head out of the sunroof of the limo and scream "I'm getting married bitches" throughout town on your drive home. You also drunkenly called your mother, Nathan, and Karen."

"Oh. God. Mom must have been so mad."

"Not really, she thought it was hysterical. Her little baby Haley isn't such a goodie good anymore." Quinn chuckled as Haley groaned. "Let me get you some aspirin and toast. You probably need something to soak up all that alcohol."

"Thank you. Remind me to NEVER drink again please." Quinn laughed.

"Sure, but no promises that you'll listen." She got out of the bathtub, her entire body aching and went into the kitchen to make some toast for her sister.

 _December 9_ _th_ _, 12:15 PM_

Nathan opened his eyes, and immediately shut them again. His head pounded and the room was so bright. He was also super uncomfortable on this couch that he was laying on and panicked when he didn't recognize his surroundings.

"What the hell did I do last night?" He mumbled, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. He looked over and saw Lucas on the ground, with some sort of bandage around his knuckle. "Oh thank God. If Luke is here I definitely didn't do anything stupid and go home with someone."

"Morning sunshine." Millie's voice rang and Nathan sat up immediately.

"Uh, Millie?"

"Don't worry, you didn't sleep with me. Marvin brought you guys here to stay the night and I happened to be sleeping over the same night as well. You were pretty wasted."

"I don't even remember what happened last night. Ask me how Lucas got the bandage on his hand, and I couldn't tell you."

"I take it you haven't seen your face either." She giggled, Nathan's eyes growing big.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with my face?" Millie handed him a handheld mirror and Nathan groaned when he saw the black eye on his face. "Well shit. Haley's going to kill me. How am I suppose to cover that up for the wedding?"

"Brooke's good with makeup, I'm sure she can help you out." Lucas stirred and sat up.

"God, why does my hand hurt so bad?" He looked over at Nathan, "Oh my god little brother what happened to your face?"

"Gee thanks man, I wish I could tell you but I don't remember."

"You got in a bar fight with Jimmy James at the strip club." Mouth replied, walking into the room. Nathan looked horrified.

"You mean, my father in law? Fuck."

"Yeah, and then Lucas decided to finish the fight off for you after Jimmy knocked you right in the face and you hit the bar."

"So that explains why my hand is in a bandage. Brooke's going to love this." Lucas sighed, lying back down.

"Haley is going to shoot me."

"Nah, she never really liked her dad very much. She might find it humorous. I know I do. I can't believe I knocked out Mr. James." Luke laughed.

"This isn't funny man!"

"Oh come on little brother, it's HILARIOUS!" Nathan rolled his eyes.

"It is pretty funny." Millie replied, putting toast on a plate for the boys to have. "Eat this."

"Right after I throw up." Nathan said, immediately standing up and running to the bathroom.

 **What. A. Night.**


	29. Chapter 29: I Hear Wedding Bells Pt 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I have been slacking at getting this chapter out. I have been working a ton and preparing for my vacation next week, so I apologize. I also am trying to start another story and writing 3 at once so my mind has been a little hectic! Thank you to everyone who continuously favorites and reviews each chapter every time it is posted, you guys are the best!**

 **Also this wedding chapter will be in two parts because I wrote a whole lot and didn't want to put it all into one, especially with everything going on so just know that there is more coming!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill though I wish I did..**

Chapter 29: I Hear Wedding Bells Pt. 1

 _December 10_ _th_ _, 2016: 6:15 AM_

Today was the day. Today was the day that Haley James would officially become Haley James Scott and would be marrying her best friend that she had been in love with since they were in elementary school. Today, Haley would finally walk down the aisle to the man she loved and they would officially start the next chapter of their lives, despite all the obstacles that had gotten in their way. They were here. They finally made it.

Haley woke up around 6 am, her nerves keeping her awake. Her entire bridal party was still sleeping, as they all decided to have a girl's sleepover the night before the wedding and partly due to the fact they all got a little too drunk at the rehearsal dinner and no one wanted to drive and risk anything. Haley was thankful that she had her girlfriends there because sleeping without Nathan was hard, and she was so grateful that was over with.

Right about now, Haley was pretty glad that she had been sneaking water in between drinks because otherwise there would be no way that she would be awake right now. She couldn't just stand here watching everyone sleep, and she couldn't call Nathan so she decided she would head down to the breakfast bar and try to force some food down her throat. The wedding was at 4 so she had a lot of time to kill.

8:57 AM

Nathan woke up, his head pounding again. "I need to seriously stop drinking", he mumbled to himself as he picked himself up out of bed. He almost fell off the bed when he looked over to see Skills passed out next to him. He didn't know why Skills was in his bed and he was in no rush to figure out why. He grunted and walked over to Lucas's bag, knowing that he always carried aspirin with him, and took some. He wanted to be with Haley right now, and didn't know how he was going to make it the next 7 hours.

"Morning little brother." Nathan jumped when he heard Lucas's voice, and quickly covered his now racing heart.

"Geez Luke, you scared me."

"Sorry. I see you helped yourself to my aspirin again. You're buying me the next bottle."

"Yeah, yeah. Shouldn't you be nice to me on my wedding day?"

"Ehh. I see it more as Haley's wedding day since you know, she's my best friend." Lucas patted Nathan on the shoulder and walked towards the shower.

"Hey! I was about to get in there!"

"Guess you'll have to wait then." Lucas shouted back. Nathan sat down at the table and sighed. He decided he needed to waste some time, so he began to write a letter for Haley to have Lucas give to her before the wedding. He figured she would love it, and as corny as it may be, he kind of hoped that she might write him one too.

11:15 AM

Haley and the bridal party were whisked over to the ceremony area and put into a bridal suite. Since there were 5 of them total, they figured they should start getting ready for the wedding.

"And here are your bridal gifts! I hope you all love them!" Haley handed out the boxes as everyone oohed and ahhed and was so happy when she saw their reaction to the gifts. She had gotten everyone these shirts that said Naley Wedding '16 and on the back of each shirt said 'Bridesmaid' or 'Maid of Honor' with a number under it marking how many years they had known each other. She also handed out a small box that had silver bracelets with each of their initials hanging off of them to wear in the wedding.

"Tutor girl, these are beautiful. Thank you." Brooke said as she pulled her best friend in for a hug.

"I also got my godson a shirt too, except his says 'Ring Bearer'. I know it seems kind of corny but I wanted that little nugget to be included. I forgot to mention that I asked Luke if it was okay if Karen walked Keith down the aisle in her hands with the pillow, and she kept the rings with her so he wouldn't loose them. So, it's almost like he is the actual ring bearer."

"Haley, that's so sweet of you! He's going to look adorable I can't wait to cry when I see him." Everyone laughed at Brooke's reaction to her son, knowing full well that he was definitely going to be a mama's boy.

"Hey Haley? I just wanted to thank you for having me in your bridal party and introducing me to all your friends. I know we just met a couple months ago but it means the world to me. I didn't have many friends back in high school so it feels good to finally be a part of something so special." Alex said, as she poured Haley a mimosa and handing it to her with a smile. Haley put it down and gave her a hug.

"You don't have to thank me. You were one of my first friends at Duke, and it doesn't matter how long you know someone. It matters how much of a friend they are to you, and you have been a really great friend these past couple of months so thank you for that."

"Alright, alright. Let's save all this sappy shit for the toasts." Taylor came barging in. "I know I'm not suppose to be in here but my sis is getting married and I want to be part of the festivities."

"Only if you behave Taylor. I will be damned if you try and ruin my wedding." Haley threatened, taking another sip of her mimosa and sitting in the chair so the woman could start curling her hair.

"Don't worry, I would never think of trying to ruin Princess Haley's wedding. Don't ruin this potential nice day we could be having as sisters."

"I'm more of her sister than you are Taylor, and we both know that." Quinn piped in, glaring at her older sister.

"Oh shut up Quinnie. You know you're only in this wedding to hook up with that groomsmen who has bushy eyebrows. I seriously think they are bushier than any caterpillar I have ever seen."

Before Quinn could reply, Peyton put her hand on her arm to stop her.

"Listen up bitch. No one asked you to be here right now. Haley only invited you to this because Karen made her so be grateful that she respects Karen enough to invite you. No one has time for your petty games and maybe if you weren't so jealous of Haley for scoring Nathan then you might not be such a bitch. I am tired of you treating your sisters like shit. I grew up as an only child most of my life, never knowing about my half brother until recently, with a messed up family and I would kill to have sisters like yours growing up so put a pipe in it or leave while you're ahead. " Peyton spat at Taylor who looked back at her in defeat.

"Damn P. Sawyer, who knew you had that bitchy side still in you? I thought Jake pulled it out when you married the poor guy." Brooke joked, Peyton glaring at her in return. Taylor got up and left, not saying a word to anyone.

"Don't worry, she will be back. She always comes back." Haley muttered, rolling her eyes and began to try and relax while this woman pulled at her hair for the next hour.

12:35 PM

Nathan and the guys were getting ready to head out so they could start getting ready, not that it was going to take much time at all. Since they decided to get married at a small little country club in Tree Hill, the guys decided that they would hit up the bar and get some fried food and beers before the wedding and watch the basketball games on TV. Nathan was too nervous to eat, so he stuck to drinking water at the bar, which had everyone in shock. Truth was, he was not only nervous but still felt like shit from the Bachelor's party a couple nights ago and was still trying to recover. The idea and smell of the beer was enough to turn his stomach over and he didn't feel like throwing up while saying his vows or worse, while he was kissing his bride.

"You alright man? You been real quiet." Skills said, as he came over to where Nathan was, at the other end of the bar from Skills.

"Yeah man, I'm good. Just a little nervous."

"Nathan Scott? Nervous? That's news to me dog. You never get nervous. Haley really got the best of you huh?"

"Yeah man. I mean we have gone through so much to get here that I don't want to fuck it up like I do most things in my life."

"You don't fuck things up Nathan." Now Clay was jumping into the conversation.

"No offense Clay but you just met me this year. You have no idea about who I was back then or what I did."

"I know enough from what you've told me. Listen, this is going to be great. You guys have been waiting for this forever, enjoy the ride and don't worry about anything else. So what if you have fucked up in the past, we all have. Don't let that get in the way of your end goal here, which is marrying Haley. If you let it get to you then that's when you're going to start fucking things up."

"Bushy eyebrows here is right. Listen to him, he's cool." Skills said, nodding as he headed back over to where Mouth was sitting.

"Uh, thanks I think?" Clay said, questioning what had just happened.

"Clay, can I ask you a weird question?"

"OOO I love these. Ask away my friend."

"Why was Skills in my bed this morning?"

"Woah Nate, I didn't know you rolled both ways man but that's cool." Clay joked, obviously knowing what happened but enjoying getting under Nathan's skin.

"Come on man, be serious for two minutes of your life will you?"

"Alright, relax Nate. He got really drunk and decided that he wanted to sleep with all of us because we were such great friends to him, and since you were already passed out at this point we kind of pushed him onto your bed and he was too drunk to stand so he kind of stayed there. I guess you could say it was a little prank."

"Wow. I hate you guys." Nathan laughed, shaking his head as he turned his head to focus on the game that was on tv.

2:37 PM

Haley's hair was done and in a very sophisticated updo with two curls hanging down to shape her face. Her makeup was about halfway done which meant that for the last hour before the wedding they were going to take bridal pictures with the party and of her, and prepare herself for what was coming. She was getting so close to marrying Nathan, that she felt even more nauseous than before. She knew there was nothing to be nervous about, but the butterflies just wouldn't go away. She was also waiting for Karen to come by with Keith and distract her for a little and jumped when she heard a faint knock on the door.

"WOAH, No males allowed! If Nathan can't see her just yet, neither can you!" Brooke said, when she opened the door. "Hmm you look sexy." She muttered and instantly Haley knew that Lucas had arrived.

"Not as sexy as you Brooke Davis." They kissed. Haley threw up in her mouth a little. "Listen, I just want to see her for five minutes and give her a pep talk. If I know Haley she is a ball of nerves right now that is going to explode any second. Besides, I have a letter for her from Nathan." Haley's heart began to race and she wanted to turn her head towards the door but she knew the makeup artist would most likely kill her if she even moved a centimeter.

"LET HIM IN!" She bellowed, everyone staring at her and how loud and nervous her voice had sounded. Lucas waltzed in and stopped in his tracks when he saw Haley.

"Wow Hales, you look stunning." He muttered, his eyes huge as he focused on his best friend.

"Thank you." She whispered, giving the woman a look as she sighed and stopped what she was doing. "It's not finished yet."

"You have five minutes. Then you are going to sit back in this chair and hold still for crying out loud and let me finish your makeup!" The makeup artist threatened as she walked over to the water station and poured herself a cup of water.

"You have something for me?" Haley could barely get the words out she was so nervous.

"Not until you calm down. I can hear how nervous you are in your voice."

"I know."

"Has my mom come by yet?" Haley shook her head. "She will be here soon, she told me that she was pulling in about 3 minutes ago so she should be making her way. We know little Keith can be a handful."

"Luke, he's only 2 months old, give him a break."

"I know. But he does cry a lot. I think he gets that from his mother." Lucas joked. Haley giggled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Brooke yelled, huffing off into the other direction.

"You are so going to pay for that later." Haley teased, and Lucas sighed.

"Ahh I know but it was fun while it lasted."

"Can you hurry this up please? The bride isn't ready yet and it's 15 of 3." The makeup artist said from the corner, obviously annoyed by this little detour that was occurring.

"Alright, alright relax. I just have one thing to say and something to give her and I'll be out of your way." The makeup artist rolled her eyes and walked away. "She is something else." Lucas muttered, Haley nodding in agreement.

"She's a total bitch but hey, she made me look beautiful so I guess she's alright."

"You've always been beautiful Haley. You're going to do great, and Nathan's lucky to have you. Hell, I'm lucky to be your best friend. But I'll save the sappiness for when I walk you down the aisle. Here, this is from Nathan. I suggest you read it before she finishes your makeup. I didn't read it but he put a lot of heart into it."

"Can you give him this for me too?" Haley handed Lucas another letter, which she had written for Nathan the other night before the bachelorette party.

"Sure thing Hales. See you out there okay?" Lucas kissed Haley's forehead and left the room, waving politely at the makeup artist and kissing Brooke goodbye. With a deep breath Haley opened the letter and felt her heart flutter when she felt the familiarity of Nathan's handwriting.

"It's now or never right?"

 _My girl,_

 _I am so happy that our day has finally come, and there were days were I thought it never would. There are days where I ask myself how a beautiful, wonderful, and genuine girl like you could fall for a jackass like me, but I will never let you go. I will always protect you, provide for you, and love you even after the day I die. You always believed in us, even when I didn't and I can't thank you enough for always holding us together through every crack in the road. I'm not really good with words, that's Lucas's thing, but I want you to know how much I love you Hales. I have loved you since the very first day I set my eyes on you so many years ago and I am so thankful to be able to share my life and my love with you. I know you're going to look absolutely stunning when you walk down that aisle, but just know that to me, you are always beautiful. Also, don't judge me when I cry. I love you Haley James, always and forever._

 _Your soon to be husband,_

 _Nathan_

Haley felt the tears slowly come down her cheeks as she read each word over and over, afraid that she missed something the first time. She held it to her heart before closing it and wiping her eyes, knowing that Janet was going to kill her for having to reapply her foundation. But that didn't matter, none of this did. The only thing that mattered was her love for Nathan and his love for her and that was something that would never change.

3:10 PM

"Was she okay? Did she look beautiful? Did she like the letter? What the hell took you so long man?" Nathan bombarded Lucas with questions as he walked in the door. His nerves had finally hit him, he didn't know how he was going to make it through the next 45 minutes.

"Woah Nate, slow down. I was seeing my son and my mother. She's fine. Relax."

"Did you give her my letter or not man?"

"Of course I gave it to her. In fact, if you would let me speak I was going to tell you that she gave me this to give to you. I'm done being your messenger now. I have to get myself ready." Lucas threw up his hands and walked away. He really didn't mind doing this for his best friend and his brother, but he was tired of being the middleman. He wanted to relax before the wedding because he too was nervous. He had to walk his best friend down the aisle, and that was a lot of pressure. He was honored to do it and he didn't want to mess it up.

Nathan tore the envelope open, not even giving it a second thought.

 _My dearest Nathan,_

 _I am so excited to become your wife on this day. I have dreamed about this day since I was a little girl, and I am so lucky to be loved by you. Your generosity and your kindness are overwhelming, even when you may not see it. You have a heart that is so big and so full of love, and I am so thankful to be loved by you. You have changed my life in so many ways, and we have been through so many hurdles but you continued to stand by my side, even when I pushed you away. Today, today will be the greatest day of my life. Why? Because it is the day that I finally get to marry you and become your wife and know that I get to love you for the rest of my life, and that is more than I could ever had imagined. I love you Nathan Royal Scott and I will love you until the last day of this Earth. Always and forever,_

 _Haley xo_

This was all Nathan needed to calm down. He was ready. He was ready to marry the girl of his dreams.

3:45 PM

Haley was pacing. People were being seated, and she was in the backroom with Karen and Lucas, watching the clock tick. She was fine until the bridal pictures were finished, because she knew that this was it. She was about to get married and she was about to walk down that aisle in front of everyone. What if she tripped? What if her dress ripped or she cried so much that her makeup made her look like some sort of zombie at the altar? She felt like she couldn't breathe. She was excited and nervous and anxious all at once.

"Haley, please relax." Karen's voice was soft, as she pulled Haley's arm and turned her to look at her.

"I'm sorry I just can't help but think that something could go terribly wrong. What if Nathan gets cold feet and decides he doesn't want to marry me?"

"Oh stop that nonsense Haley. If I know anything about Nathan, it's that that boy loves you more than anything else in this world. He would do anything for you Haley, and he's probably just as nervous as you are." Karen gently rubbed Haley's back, trying to calm her down. "You look absolutely beautiful Haley and I am so proud of you and all you have accomplished. You and Nathan are going to live a beautiful, happy, and long life together, I can feel it. Nathan looks at you in the same way that Keith looked at me. That's true love Haley. I am so proud of you and the woman you have become and I am so honored to play such an important role in your life. But please, just take a deep breath." Karen kissed Haley and hugged her, as she walked away to get to her seat. Haley took a deep breath and she could hear music beginning as Nathan came out with Mouth and her bridesmaids followed in.

"You ready for this Hales? It's almost time. No turning back now." Lucas said, as he walked over to Haley and gave her a quick hug.

"I'm ready. I have been waiting for this day my entire life." She said, as she took another deep breath to try and suppress her nerves as the music began to play and Lucas linked his arm in hers.

They began to walk down the aisle and Haley immediately locked her eyes with Nathan. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo and he kept his gaze with her. She felt the tears in her eyes begin to form and was relieved to see the same thing with Nathan.

"You okay Hales?" Lucas muttered and Haley smiled.

"Never been better." She said through her smile. Everyone was staring at her, she could feel it but none of them mattered. It felt like it was just her and Nathan in the room. She knew that the rest of her life was waiting for her at the end of this aisle and she was excited.

"Wow, Haley looks beautiful. You ready for this Nate?" Mouth asked as he stood next to one of his best friends at the other end of the altar. Everyone was gazing at Haley, and he couldn't blame them. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"I was born ready for this." Nathan replied. "She takes my breath away every single day." He said back, as he continued to keep his gaze locked with Haley's.

The finally reached the end of the aisle and Lucas handed Haley away to Nathan, kissing her cheek as he did so. Haley smiled and she sniffled, obviously trying to hide the fact that she was already crying. They stood at the end and held hands, still never breaking their gaze.

"You are absolutely beautiful. I love you." Nathan whispered.

"I love you too handsome." Haley whispered back and then it was time to begin.

"We have been invited here today to witness and celebrate the uniting in marriage of Haley Bob James and Nathan Royal Scott." There were always some snickers at Haley's middle name, but this time she laughed along with them. She was too happy right now to care.

"They are taking the first step of their new beginning; their life together. The ability and desire for one human being to love another is perhaps the most precious and fulfilling gift that has been entrusted to us.

It is an all-consuming life task, a lifelong endeavor – the journey we've been preparing for all of our lives. Loving someone is a reason to stretch beyond limits, to become more for the sake of the other.

It is to look into the soul of your beloved and accept what you see. Loving is the ultimate commitment which challenges humans to become all that we are meant to be.

As they join in marriage today, Haley and Nathan are announcing to the world that they are welcoming that challenge." ** (This was taken from an officiate website and are not my words)

Haley took a deep breath. The vows were next and she knew her voice was going to shake.

"The bride and groom have decided to prepare their own vows today. Nathan, you may begin."

"Haley, I have loved you since the day I saw you on that playground. You changed my world and turned it upside down and made me a better man. Before I met you, I was a rowdy little punk and I continued to act that way growing up but you changed that when you showed me what it was like to love and to care for someone. You mean the world to me baby, and I promise you on this day that I will love you until the day I die; every ounce of you. I will always protect you and always will provide for you. I will always care for you and love you until the day the world stops spinning, and even after that my love will continue to grow. Always and forever."

Now, Haley knew she was definitely crying. Nathan wiped a tear from her cheek and she giggled.

"Haley, if you could now recite your vows."

"Nathan, wow. I can't believe this day has finally come. You have shown me true love and I am so grateful to be able to spend every waking day by your side. Whenever I was unsure of what the future held for us, you weren't. You always knew that we would end up together, even when odds were against us and I was pushing you away. You never once gave up. And on this day, I promise you that I will never give up on us or the love that we share. When I look into your eyes, I see my future and I see happiness and love. I will love you until the day I die and even after that, always and forever."

"Now you may exchange the rings." Haley slid the ring on Nathan's hand, smiling at the grin that he held. She felt butterflies when he slid the ring onto her hand an knew that it was the perfect fit. This was her future. This was now.

"Nathan, do you take Haley Bob James to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do." Nathan said, his voice a little shaky. Haley took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Haley, do you take Nathan Royal Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do." She said, smiling as the words came out of her mouth.

"With the power vested of me in the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Nathan dipped Haley into a passionate kiss as their friends and family rose to their feet and applauded. They turned around holding hands and smiled at all of those who continued to support them through their journey.

"For the first time I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott."

Haley had goose bumps as he announced their marriage. Through everything, they had finally gotten to this point.

They had finally made it.


	30. Chapter 30: I Hear Wedding Bells Pt 2

**Sorry guys that this took so long, I was on vacation last week and I am just getting back into the routine of things. I hope you guys enjoy the update!**

 **Chapter 30: I Hear Wedding Bells Pt. 2**

 **Wedding song – can't help falling in love Michael buble cover of elvis**

 **Lucas and haley - soldier**

Haley couldn't believe it. It was a dream come true. She was officially Mrs. Nathan Scott. She wasn't Haley James anymore; she was Haley Bob James Scott and she absolutely loved the sound of it. It had a nice ring to it.

Everyone entered the reception area, except for the bridal party and the bride and groom. They all took their place cards and sat down, as they waited for the DJ to announce the entrances of those missing.

"This place is absolutely beautiful. Brooke did an amazing job decorating." Karen said, as she took her seat with baby Keith in her arms.

"I know. She is so talented. Hey Karen, we are almost related now." Deb replied, taking a seat next to Karen.

"I would consider ourselves to be. Haley's always seen me as her mother, especially since hers can be so flaky sometimes."

"It was a beautiful wedding. Lydia would be proud."

"She was here. She sat in the back, I caught a glimpse of her when Haley walked down the aisle. She left as soon as the ceremony was over." Karen shook her head, as she took a small sip from her water.

"It's a shame isn't it?"

"I would say so Deb. At least her sisters were here though."

\- _Friends First then Love -_

Now that the newlywed and the bridal party photos were done, it was time for everyone to get ready for the reception. Usually, this was when the bride was excited for the first dance but Haley and Nathan never picked a song. Nathan begged Haley to let him choose one, as a way of him expressing himself to her through a song, and she had reluctantly let him. She was nervous to see what he had picked since the two of them had very different music tastes.

"TUTOR WIFE! YOU'RE FINALLY MARRIED!" Brooke squealed as she ran over to hug Haley.

"Brooke, I can't breathe." Brooke let go, blushing at how hard she had hugged her best friend.

"How does it feel to be married?!"

"Uh Brooke, it's only been an hour." Haley laughed.

"I know, I'm just so excited for you!"

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but you gotta line up so we can get this thing started." The DJ came in and explained and everyone lined up as they headed down the hall.

"I love you Mrs. Scott." Nathan whispered, kissing Haley's cheek as they headed down the hall behind their friends.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Before we welcome the beautiful bride and her handsome groom, let us introduce the bridal party!"

"First we have Alex and Antwon." Alex and Antwon came out, popping their chests and dropping it down to the floor. Everyone hollered and clapped, expecting nothing less than this.

"We have Quinn and Clay." They came in doing the 'shopping cart' move, which triggered some laughs.

"Now we have Peyton and Jake Jagleski." They came in doing the cha-cha.

"Brooke and Marvin." They came in doing the 'sprinkler' move.

"Now, for the first time ever, let me introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott." Nathan and Haley walked out holding hands and everyone stood to clap. "Let us start with the couple's first dance."

"I hope you like what I picked." Nathan whispered in Haley's ear, as she pulled her close to the middle of the dance floor.

The music began to play, starting off slow. Michael Buble's voice soon filled the speakers.

" _Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you."_

"Oh Nathan, it's perfect. It's a classic." Haley whispered, as she kissed Nathan, feeling some more tears coming out of her eyes.

"I figured you wouldn't enjoy Elvis so I found this version." Haley laughed, throwing her head back as Nathan twirled them around. "I couldn't help falling in love with you Haley James, you're the best thing to ever come into my life and this is the happiest day of my life."

"Oh Nathan, I love you too." She kissed him. The music continued to play and Nathan began to sing along, making Haley burst out into laughter. "Don't quit your day job there champ." She joked, as Nathan responded with a laugh of his own. It was perfect. Everything about this night was perfect and Haley was so glad to finally have made it here with Nathan.

\- _Friends First then Love -_

"I can't believe Nathan picked out this song for them. It's literally so romantic and perfect." Quinn gushed, as she sat at the mini bar with Clay.

"Not as perfect as you." Clay said, giving her a smirk and taking a sip of his drink.

"Very subtle there Mr. Evans."

"Ew, don't call me that it makes me think of my father." Clay laughed as Quinn playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Do you maybe want to dance?" She asked, blushing afraid that he would say no.

"First, tell me your story."

"I don't have a story. I'm just a girl at her sister's wedding. Now dance with me." Quinn stood up, holding her hand out to Clay as he took it and walked over to the dance floor.

Lucas was holding Keith, bouncing him on his knee when Brooke shuffled over.

"Hi baby, mommy missed you." She kissed Keith on the forehead, which made the little boy bust out in a smile.

"Looks like he missed his mommy too." Luke replied, looking up at Brooke, his eyes meeting hers. "You look incredible."

"Well thanks Broody, you don't look so bad yourself." She winked as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Do you want to dance with me pretty girl?" Lucas asked, kissing Keith and handing him back over to Karen, who was more than happy to hold the baby again.

"I thought you'd never ask."

\- _Friends First then Love -_

After dancing for a bit, it was time to make the toasts. Brooke went first, being the maid of honor.

"Hi everyone. Wow, where do I begin? Haley, you are an incredible person. Ever since we were younger, you have always had my back even when I was mean to you and would pull your pigtails." Everyone laughed. "When Haley first told me that she was interested in Nathan I felt this need to protect her. I didn't want to see my best friend get hurt by some stupid boy like I did all the time. But Nathan, Nathan would never hurt Haley and he made sure everyone knew that. You see, they both have this kind of love that can survive mountains. Life has thrown them some curveballs this year, but they stuck through the storm. "When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same. I look at Nathan and Haley and some how I feel safer. I don't know if I can explain that, but they give me hope." Here's to my best friend and Nathan, and to a love that will never fail, alter or end." Brooke raised her glass and everyone took a sip.

** author's note: the second half of the speech with added quotations is from Brooke's actual speech to Nathan and Haley at their second wedding.

Brooke walked over to Haley and gave her a hug.

"That was beautiful Brooke, thank you." Haley hugged her back and Nathan patted her back.

Mouth's best man speech was next, but before he could get up to the stage Lucas jumped in.

"If it's okay with everyone, before Mouth gives his speech there are some important things I want to say to Haley, and if it's okay with Nathan, have a dance with his wife." Nathan nodded.

"Hales, wow. You're my actual sister now, who knew this would happen?" Laughter. "Today I got to walk my best friend down the aisle to my little brother. Some may think that's weird, but not me. I mean sure, it took some time to get used to because Nathan was an ass growing up, sorry little brother, but if I had to pick anyone in this world for Haley, Nathan would be it. Haley, you have been the greatest best friend I could have ever wished for and I am so glad that you and Nathan were able to find each other. I remember when we were in kindergarten and you found out I had a brother, and to make me feel better you said, "Don't worry Lukie, I bet he's uglier than you." Everyone laughed, Haley blushed. "I also remember when you fell in love with him and told me, "Luke, I think I'm in love with him but I don't want to hurt you." You were always thinking of me first, no matter what. See, Haley told me she was in love with him when we were 7, after the ugly comment, because he had pushed her on the playground and when his friends ran away he came back and helped her up. I remember saying, "Haley, do you even know what love is?" And she said, "Yes. The way Keith treats your mom, that's love. He's always so kind to her, Nathan's kind to me." I never would have guessed that 12 years later I would be giving a toast at your wedding, getting married at 19. It's crazy but it works for you two. You've never been normal Haley, you've always been extraordinary. You two are perfect for each other. You two are going to be like Keith and my mom and I am so glad I was able to walk you down that aisle and have played such a big role in your life. And I am comfortable knowing that when I can't be there, Nathan will be. He loves you like crazy Hales. You're my best friend Hales, and little brother, if you hurt her than I will kill you." Laughter again, some sniffling, most likely coming from Haley and Karen. "Congrats guys." Lucas walked over to the table and took Haley's hand guiding her onto the dance floor.

"This is for you Haley James."

"Where did all the people go?

They got scared when the lights went low.

I'll get you through it nice and slow,

When the world's spinning out of control.

Afraid of what they might lose

Might get scraped or they might get bruised.

You could beg them, what's the use?

That's why it's called a moment of truth.

I'll get it if you need it,

I'll search if you don't see it,

You're thirsty, I'll be rain,

You get hurt, I'll take your pain.

I know you don't believe it,

But I said it and I still mean it,

When you heard what I told you,

When you get worried I'll be your soldier."

"Oh Luke. Is this your song for me?" Haley asked, as she looked up at her best friend.

"Yes it is Hales. It talks about always being there for someone when they need it and always protecting them, much like a soldier does. I am always here for you Hales, even when I can't physically be there for you. Besides, I have invested too much time in you and I can't find a new best friend." Haley laughed. "The last part was a joke but I'm serious Hales. I always have your back. And I will always choose you over my little brother, but don't tell him that." They laughed and continued to dance as the music continued.

"My aim is so true,

I wanna show you,

I'll try forever,

I'm never gonna say "surrender".

After the dancing had died down and the food came out, Haley felt like she was on a cloud. Everyone was getting along, and there was no Dan. It was everything that she could have wished for and more.

"This will forever be the best day of my life Haley James Scott." Nathan said as he leaned in and kissed her softly, she felt herself getting butterflies still to this day.

"It's a dream come true."


	31. Chapter 31: When the Stars Go Blue

**Author's note: Please be advised and aware that the ending of this chapter deals with suicide. If the content is too sensitive, you may skip over the part and my intention is not to glorify suicide or make jokes about it but to raise awareness of it and those who may be battling depression. There are a number of hotlines that can be called if you ever feel that you are struggling with depression or the thought of suicide. The end of this chapter is very similar to what happens in the show in season 4.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 31: When the Stars Go Blue

Nathan and Haley were getting ready for their first night as husband and wife when Nathan's phone started to buzz. He didn't recognize the number but felt compelled to answer it.

"Hello?"

A voice recording came through the line explaining that this was a collect call from the local prison and that the line would be monitored.

"Hello Son."

"Dad? I mean Dan? Why are you calling me? I thought I told you not to talk to me ever again." Nathan was annoyed. This was not how his wedding night was supposed to go. He was supposed to be making love to his new wife and spending the night cuddling each other until the morning when they would leave for their honeymoon.

"I just wanted to say Happy Wedding Day and congratulations."

"This is a joke right? How did you even know that I was getting married today? I sure as hell didn't tell you."

"I saw it in the tabloids son. You might not be a pro basketball player yet but your name has certainly drawn some attention to the media. You're starting your celebrity status."

"Thanks, I guess but what's the real reason why you're calling me Dan? We all know that you of all people don't just call someone for no reason. There is always strings attached." Nathan was getting even more annoyed the longer this conversation dragged on and Haley was waiting for him. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to hang up just yet. He cursed himself for even giving Dan the time of day. That's exactly what he wanted. It was a way for him to crawl back in.

"How is my grandchild doing?" Nathan felt a stab to his heart when Dan asked this question. He had never managed to tell his father that Haley lost the baby. I guess now was as good of a time as ever.

"There is no grandchild Dan. Haley lost the baby." Nathan still couldn't bring himself to talk about it. It still pained him every night that they had lost their child and he knew that Haley felt it too.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry son."

"Bullshit Dan. You're never sorry for anything." Nathan's words were cold but he knew how his father played.

"Nathan, I'm being sincere here. I would never wish a miscarriage on you and Haley despite what you may believe. I wish you would just give me a chance here." Dan's voice sounded sincere but Nathan didn't want to believe it. His father had always been a manipulator anyways so what made this time any different?

"Because you're never sincere. What's the real reason you called Dan?"

"I wanted to wish you a happy wedding day. It's lonely here and I'm trying to change but you're not giving me the chance."

"You had your chance and you lost it. You lost it the second you pulled that trigger not once, but twice. You'll never change."

"You do know that I did this for you right? That I turned myself in for you Nathan?!" Dan's voice was almost pleading and for a split second Nathan felt a tiny bit of sorriness for Dan.

"Just go back to your good ole prison cell and don't bother wasting my time by calling me again." And with that Nathan hung up. He needed to calm down before he went back inside. He knew Haley was going to ask him twenty questions and he didn't want to blow up on her on their wedding night. So instead, he sat outside for another 10 minutes before he entered their room."

"I was wondering where you disappeared to. I was afraid you realized that this marriage thing wasn't for you or something." Haley joked but Nathan stared back at her blankly. "Relax, I was just kidding." He still didn't say a word. "What's going on?"

"My dad called me."

"What?! Why?" Of all days, Haley couldn't believe that Dan would call today. Of course he would. She thought she was going to get through her wedding day without any trace of Dan but he always found a way to make his presence aware.

"To wish me a happy wedding day."

"Um, what? That's really odd. There must have been an underlying reason."

"He went into some bullshit about how he's a changed man now and that I need to allow him to change and that he turned himself in for me." Nathan rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You know what the worst part is Hales? I actually felt sorry for the guy until he told me that he did this for me. How is this for me? I didn't ask him to kill Keith and Chris. It's like he just can't take blame for his actions. You would think prison would change him, but I guess not."

"Aw Nathan, don't let him get to you because that's what he wants. Your dad is never going to change unfortunately. And you're right, you would think prison would change him but he's only been there for a couple of weeks. Change takes time and if he actually wants to change, then he'll do it but there's nothing you can do. You don't owe him anything." Haley said, as she sat down next to her husband and put her arms around him.

"You're right."

"Of course I am." She joked. Nathan didn't laugh. "Again, another joke. But hey, let's not let him ruin our wedding night for us, we only get one of these. I don't know about you but I want some newlywed sex with my hot husband before we have to be on a plane at 6:30 Am."

"I thought you'd never ask." Nathan teased as he lifted Haley up and threw her down on the bed, attacking her face and neck with kisses.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

It was 4:30 AM and Lucas hadn't slept. Between Brooke throwing up from drinking too much and Keith crying all night, he didn't know what to do. His eyes were drooping and he felt so exhausted that he might break out into tears at any second. He had called his mom three times because he thought Keith felt hot but she wasn't picking up the phone. It was nights like these that made him realize how hard being a parent really was and how clueless he was about parenthood. He didn't know what to do, or how to tell if the baby actually had a fever or if he was just overheating himself.

"You're still awake?" Brooke groggily asked as she sat up in their bed, turning on the bedside lamp.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you're alive right now. Do you need some water? There is aspirin on the end table." Brooke smiled at Lucas.

"I'm okay for right now but thank you Broody. What's the matter with our baby boy?"

"I think he has a fever. He feels hot and my mom's not answering her phone and I am so tired."

"Lucas, why didn't you wake me? We are a team you know." Brooke said, smiling at Lucas. He looked horrible.

"You had been throwing up and I didn't want to wake you. I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it, this whole fathering thing, but he wouldn't stop crying and now he's just staring at me with this scrunched up face. He's probably going to cry any second." And if on cue, Keith burst into tears. Brooke felt his forehead.

"His forehead is really hot Luke. Maybe we should take him to the hospital."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But I can't drive. I might fall asleep behind the wheel." 

"That's okay, I can drive. I'm sober now, I promise. Thanks for letting me drink a little last night. It was nice to get a little break you know?"

"You don't need to thank me pretty girl. Now, let's get this kid to the hospital."

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

When Haley woke up at 5:15 to get ready to head to the airport for 6, she had 7 missed called and 17 unopened text messages, all mostly from Brooke and Lucas. She decided to listen to the voicemails before she woke Nathan up, so she slipped outside onto the balcony of their hotel room.

"Hey Haley, I'm sorry to bother you on your wedding night, I'm sure you Nathan are having hot sex right now but I'm at the hospital. Keith has had this fever all night I guess and we don't know what to do. I'm so scared; I hope he's okay. I don't like seeing my baby boy cry. Give me a call when you can, love you."

Haley moved on to the next voicemail which was from Luke.

"Hey Hales, it's me. Sorry to bother you and Nate but I am so tired. God. Keith has been up all night crying with a fever, and we are off to the hospital. I just feel so lost right now. Give me a call when you can, enjoy Hawaii for me okay? Love you Hales."

Haley decided she should call them back before she even listened to the other 5 messages. If on cue, Brooke picked up on the first ring.

"Hey tutor wife!"

"Hey Brooke, I just got your messages. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, you must have not listened to the last message. I don't blame you, I left like 600 messages on your phone last night. Everything's okay. It was just a slight fever so they are just monitoring him for a little but they think he's just fine." 

"Oh that's great Brooke. Is Lucas with you? He left me a message too."

"Yeah, he's actually passed out in the chair next to me. It's kind of cute actually."

"Ew. Don't ever tell me that Lucas is cute, that's weird. He's like my brother."

"A very cute brother at that. Are you all set to go? Your plane leaves in like an hour right?"

"Yeah. I just woke up and wanted to make sure everything was alright before I woke the beast. He's not a morning person so this should be fun."

"Ahh married life. Hopefully one day I'll be right there with you. Besides, we knew Nathan wasn't a morning person. I mean, how many times did that boy skip homeroom? I'm still confused why we were all in the same homeroom." 

"Brooke, you're rambling."

"Yeah, sorry. I get like that when I'm nervous, you know this."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. Keith is fine and Lucas is there with you."

"Call me when you land okay Hales? Otherwise I'm going to think the plane crashed or something irrational like that." Haley laughed. She loved how overprotective Brooke could be sometimes.

"I will, I promise."

"Wait, Hales. Did you tell Nathan about the song yet?" Haley's stomach dropped. She had been so caught up in wedding bliss that she forgot her song with Chris had been released today. They had recorded it before he died, just for giggles and she never told Nathan. She should have told him when Chris's mother brought over the CD and a letter for Haley explaining that she had sent it in.

"Oh no, I forgot. Is today really the day already?"

"Yeah, I've already heard it three times in the hospital. Like every station is playing it as a tribute to his death. And since your name has grazed headlines for being Nathan's Scott girl, everyone is talking about you and wondering when you'll release music."

"Crap. I better tell him before he finds out himself." As soon as Haley said the words she heard the door behind her open and then close.

"Tell me what?" Nathan's voice asked, confused.

"Uh Brooke, I have to go. Nathan just woke up. Keep me updated on my godson and I'll let you know when we land."

"Okay, good luck. Love you!" Haley hung up and spun around to face Nathan.

"Good morning handsome. How did you sleep?" She tried to avoid the subject at first.

"What didn't you tell me Haley?"

"Uh. It's kind of a funny story actually." 

"What is it? Just tell me."

"Well, back when we were dating, Chris and I sort of recorded a song as a joke, just to see how we sounded. And when he died, and his mother brought over his demo, she also told me that she had sent the single in to the local radio stations just to see what could happen. It turns out they loved it so much, they decided to release it and today's the day that it was released." Haley said, hoping that Nathan wouldn't explode.

"Wow Hales, that's great! It really is but why didn't you tell me before? Like, when you found out?" Haley couldn't tell if Nathan was mad or happy for her.

"I didn't want you to get upset. We recorded it when you and I had that fight."

"You still could have told me. This is the first step for your music career Hales, and I'm hurt that you wouldn't think I was happy for you. I'm not that jealous asshole anymore Haley. I just hate when you keep secrets from me and then I find out months later."

"I know, you're right and I'm sorry."

"I really hope you stop doing that because how are we going to have a marriage if there's secrets?"

"I know and I promise to tell you next time."

"I hope so." He said, as he walked back inside and headed into the shower. Haley heard the shower start and she debated whether she should jump in with him or not. She decided not to, just so Nathan could have some time to cool off a little. Instead, she decided to sit outside and watch the rest of the sunrise before she was cramped on plane all day.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Dan couldn't sleep after Nathan hung up. He knew he deserved it, but he was really trying to regain control of his life. He hated his life and who he had become. He knew he should have been a better man and a better father but he was too prideful. He was too concerned on power and having the ultimate control of his life that he had lost sight of the good things that mattered.

After hours of pacing he knew what he had to do. He couldn't live like this anymore, he couldn't take it. He didn't want to be this man anymore but no one was giving him the chance to change. What was the point of living?

So, he took his bedding and he tied it to the ceiling, measuring the width of his neck before tying the bedding up. He was able to scrap up some paper from another inmate and a pen from the other and wrote a quick note, which he placed on his bed, hoping that someone would see it.

He took a deep breath and stood on top of his bed and placed himself inside the noose from the bedding and jumped.


	32. Chapter 32: Things Left Unsaid

A/N: HI guys! Here is another chapter. I wanted to update because I will be in Wilmington for the next couple of days at an OTH convention, so I won't be on. I will be meeting Dan Scott, Clay and Quinn Evans, Mouth, Lucas and some others so I am super excited!

Thanks for continuously sticking through this story. I promise the drama will cool down for a little after all of this, I just happened to write and didn't have a plan for the last two chapters so they just kind of came out. I hope you enjoyed the little Naley fluff though, that was fun to write!

Thanks for all the love and support xoxoxo

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 32: Things Left Unsaid

Deb was the first to receive the call since she was still listed as Dan's wife and his emergency contact. She immediately called Karen and her in-laws, and Karen assured her that she would tell Lucas. The next step was reaching Nathan, which she knew would be hard considering he was probably on a plane headed to his honeymoon. This was definitely not the way she wanted her son to start his honeymoon so she was torn on what to do. He needed to know. Dan was his father at the end of the day, and this was serious but she didn't want to create a bad start to the week away that he had from reality.

"I really think we should wait to tell him. I mean, I don't want to ruin his honeymoon with this kind of news. I know they didn't get along Karen, but he was still his father and he's going to be at least a little bit sad." Deb explained. After she had gotten the news at 8 am and called Karen, she went to go see her best friend because she was heart broken. Her and Dan had been separated but she still had loved him at one point and she knew that he had loved her.

"I understand your point Deb, but if we wait to tell him then we risk the chance of him finding out for himself. He was criminal, and the public knew he had killed Chris and Keith. Chris was a public figure, so it's ought to get released to the public soon." Karen explained, and Deb knew she was right. She hated that she was right but she knew she was right.

"I asked them to wait until after the services to release the information to the public. I'm not having the services til Nathan and Haley get back in five days."

"Yeah, but you can't say to him when he gets back, "Hey, how was your honeymoon? Your father is dead his funeral is today, let's go." And expect him to not be upset. I don't know much about Nathan, but I do know that he doesn't like when people keep secrets. I've heard enough stories from Lucas and Haley to know that."

"No, he doesn't. But I just don't want to ruin his honeymoon. Your honeymoon is supposed to be special and romantic, not spent mourning over your dead father. I never got a honeymoon and I don't want to rob Nathan of that."

"I know Deb, and bless your heart but he has to know. In fact, this might be the perfect time to tell him because he's in the post-wedding bliss and he has Haley with him. If anything, the honeymoon is a distraction."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll tell him tonight. Please tell Lucas not to say anything, and Brooke. Nathan would hate me if he didn't hear the news from me." Deb explained. She felt the tears coming again, and was thankful when Karen pulled her into a hug, not even asking her any questions; she knew.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

They finally got home from the hospital, and Keith was perfectly fine and knocked out. Brooke couldn't wait to take a nap herself, but found it difficult when Lucas's phone kept ringing. She looked over the bed to the end table and saw that his mother had tried to call him four times already.

"Lucas, Lucas, wake up." She shook him a little, startling him from his sleep.

"What? Is Keith okay?" Lucas asked groggily and Brooke knew she would never get over how cute he looked and sounded when he first woke up.

"He's fine babe but your mom has been calling non-stop. I think you should call her. It could be serious."

"Yeah, you're right. I wish I could sleep all day though."

"Me too." Brooke propped herself up in bed while she sat next to Luke when he called his mother. She was hoping she would be able to hear the phone conversation so she could know what was going on.

"Hey mom, you called?" Lucas said, as he greeted his mother on the phone.

"Yes, hi hunny. How are you? Is my grandbaby okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine mom. Did you just call me four times to see how Keith was doing?"

"Not exactly honey, no." Even Brooke could tell that there was something wrong from Karen's voice.

"Are you okay mom? You sound upset about something. Did something happen?"

"I'm okay Luke, but yes, something did happen."

"Oh God. Is it about Haley and Nathan? Are they okay?"

"They're fine sweetie. They landed about an hour ago."

"Then what happened? I know I've been sleeping all day but it's only 2."

"It's about Dan."

"What about him?" Brooke felt her stomach turn at the sound of his name.

"He's dead honey. He killed himself in his cell last night." Silence. "I'm sorry."

"He…he's dead?"

"Yes he is."

"Does Nate know?"

"Not yet. Deb is going to tell him tonight. Don't say anything to them about it. Deb needs to tell him herself. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little shocked I guess. I've been waiting for him to disappear but not like this."

"I know. And I know he wasn't exactly the nicest to you but he was still your biological father so I understand if you're a little upset but you needed to know."

"Thanks mom. I'll be fine. When's the funeral?"

"Friday. Deb wanted Nathan to be here for it, even if he doesn't want to be. The public won't know until Saturday out of respect for the family."

"Okay."

"I really think we should go Luke."

"I don't know mom. I guess so."

"You know it's the right thing to do."

"I know. Thanks for telling me."

"Get some rest. I know you had a long night with the baby. Give him a kiss for me, and tell Brooke I said hello. I love you." And with that, Karen hung up.

"I'm so sorry Luke." Brooke said, breaking the silence.

"You know, I thought I would be jumping for joy when Dan died but I'm not. I don't know why, he never did anything for me."

"He was your dad Luke. It would be weird if you weren't upset. It's okay to be upset no matter what Dan has done. Keith made us soft. And your Uncle Keith would want you to mourn because he loved his little brother, even when he killed him."

"You're right. Keith was a good man, just like our son will be one day. He'll never know his grandfather though."

"We will get through this, and so will they. They're Nathan and Haley for crying out loud." Brooke responded as she held Lucas even closer.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

Hawaii was absolutely breath taking. Haley couldn't believe they were finally here. Everything was so beautiful and peaceful. This is just what they needed.

After they let everyone know they arrived, they unpacked and decided to leave their phones in the hotel. It was their honeymoon after all and they wanted to enjoy every uninterrupted moment together that they could. Drama always seemed to find them, and they knew it would be waiting for them when they got home.

They headed off to the beach and set up their chairs and towels and laid out to enjoy the sun. They were pretty jet-lagged from the plane ride so it was nice to be able to just relax.

"I am so glad we didn't hear my song on the plane. I would have been so embarrassed." Haley said, taking a sip of her lemonade. All the drinks looked so good, she wished she were 21.

"Why? I'm sure it's a great song. I can't wait to hear it." Haley smiled. Nathan was always so supportive of her, even if she had neglected to tell him about the demo.

"Yeah, it's not bad but you know how I am about my music. Anyways, there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's up Hales?"

"I think we should try to have a baby. I know the miscarriage was only a month ago and we just got married, God we are only 19 for God's sake but I want this with you. I was really sad when we lost the baby, but I want to start a family with you. I mean, who cares how old we are anyway? Karen and Deb turned out just fine."

"Haley, are you sure? I mean with school and basketball and everything. You don't think it'll be too much?"

"I mean, I'm sure it'll be a lot to handle but with you by my side, I know we can conquer anything Nathan. Besides, we would make some cute babies." Haley chuckled, Nathan laughing beside her.

"Damn straight we would. Should we go straight practicing?" He winked at her and she giggled even more, standing up and taking his hand, leading him back inside to their room.

"Nathan, your mom keeps calling you."

"Eh, let it go to voicemail. This is our honeymoon and I want to just focus on us. No one else matters right now Hales."

\- _Friends First Then Love -_

"He's not answering Karen, what am I suppose to do?" Deb was frantic. She just wanted to talk to her son but he seemed to not want to pick up the phone.

"He's probably busy doing something with Haley. I wouldn't worry about it just yet, I'm sure he will get back to you soon."

\- _Friends First Then Love_ -

And just like that, their first day in Hawaii was over and Haley still couldn't believe that she was in Hawaii with her husband. They had spent the night walking along the beach and checking out the little shops that were spread around their area. Haley picked up a couple things for Keith and Karen and Brooke, making sure she got her friends souvenirs.

"I love how you always put others first Hales. Your kindness is overwhelming." Nathan said, as he pulled her into him and gave her a big kiss. She smiled as her lips pressed against his.

"I never want to leave this place. It's beautiful." Haley said breathlessly, trying to catch her breath from the kiss she just shared with her husband.

"Just like you Hales." Nathan smiled, leaning in to kiss her again.

"My lips might fall off from all this kissing we've been doing." Haley giggled, along with Nathan. "Come on." She reached out and took his hand, pulling him towards the ocean water.

"Hales, what are you doing?" He laughed at how playful her mood had become.

"Just having a little fun…" She grinned mischievously and before Nathan had time to prepare himself, she was pushing him into the water. But of course, Nathan always had a plan for everything so he grabbed Haley down with him, both of their bodies falling into the water. Haley screamed and splashed Nathan as they got into a splash fight in the ocean.

"No fair!" She screamed and tried to pull away, laughing.

"Oh, this is totally fair!" He pulled her down with him, the waves crashing over their heads before they stood back up.

"I'll get you for that Nathan Scott!" Nathan laughed at her fake threatening voice, as she tried to be intimidating.

"I'd like to see you try Haley James Scott!"

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

"We have to do something Brooke, he needs to know." Lucas was pacing, as she carried Keith around trying to burp him.

"We can't Luke, we told Deb we would wait until she got a hold of him."

"Right but when does Nathan ever talk to his mom? If we called him right now, I bet he would pick up."

"I know babe, and I would love to agree with you and say then just call him but we can't. Deb would be upset and so would your mom."

"He needs to know Brooke."

"Luke, I know that but right now there's nothing we can do besides focus on our son."

"I'm calling him, I can't handle this."

"Lucas! No! Focus on taking care of Keith. If Deb doesn't get a hold of him by tomorrow night then we can call. Fair? And if you think about picking up that phone and calling, I will make sure that you don't get any special attention from this mama tonight." Brooke winked as she left the room, taking Luke's phone.

"Well played Brooke Davis, well played." Lucas called after her as he shook his head at her.

\- _Friends First then Love_ -

After watching the sunset together, Nathan decided it was time that he give his mom a call. There had to be a reason why she wouldn't stop calling, and he figured she would keep calling until he answered. When Haley jumped into the shower, Nathan decided it would be the best time to call, even if the time change made it later at home then it was here. He didn't want to take away from his time with Haley so since she was busy, it made it okay.

"Hello? Nathan?" Deb's voice was a mix of relief and sadness.

"Yeah mom, it's me. What's going on? Why have you been calling me so much? You know I'm with Haley on my honeymoon."

"I know baby, but this really couldn't wait." Deb's voice continued to sound sad, and it made Nathan feel a little on edge.

"What's going on mom?"

"It's about your father sweetie."

"What about him? Did he try to call you too because he called me after the wedding."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it? Can you just tell me instead of wasting my time beating around the bush?" Nathan was getting impatient; he didn't have time for his mother's mind games.

"He's dead Nathan. He killed himself." Nathan was speechless. There was no way that his father was dead. He just talked to him the other day.

"I'm so sorry sweetie."

"No! He can't be. He was just on the phone with me the other day!"

"I know sweetie and I know this is hard to grasp but he's gone. He left a note and everything. I'm sorry to tell you this on your honeymoon, but you needed to know. The service is the day after you get home."

"Does Luke know?" He heard the shower turn off, and he knew Haley would be able to tell that he was upset.

"Yes. I asked him not to tell you. I wanted to be the one to tell you. I thought it would be better that way."

"Are you okay mom?"

"I will be son, but right now enjoy the rest of your honeymoon and try not to think about it okay? I know that's easier said than done but you won't get another trip like this for a long time."

"Thanks. I love you mom."

"I love you too Nathan."

Nathan ended the call and threw his phone onto the bed. He put his head into his hands and felt himself start to cry. He couldn't believe he was actually crying. His father had been such a bad dad to him for most of his life, so technically he should be happy that he didn't have to deal with that pressure anymore. But he also thought about all the times Dan actually was a father, and the memories they had. He was still his father at the end of the day, and at one point he had been a great man. He just got lost along the way, and Nathan wished Dan had been able to find the guidance that he needed. He also felt guilty. His father had called him on his wedding day, congratulating him and trying to show that he was changing but Nathan figured it was another one of his mind games of manipulation. He wondered if he had been nicer, if it would have made a difference.

"Nathan, what's wrong? Are you crying?" Nathan didn't reply and Haley sat down next to him, pulling him into her arms and rubbing his back.

"What happened Nathan?"

"My father's dead. He killed himself. That's why my mom was calling."

"Oh my gosh Nathan – I am so sorry."

"It's my fault."

"Nathan, no it's not. Don't ever think it's your fault."

"It is though Haley. He called me to congratulate me and told me he was changing, and I pushed him away because I thought he was just being Dan."

"Nathan, Dan was too far gone for anyone to save him. He needed help, he just wasn't able to get the kind of help that he needed but this is not your fault."

\- _Friends First then Love -_

His phone ringing awakened Lucas. He knew it had to be Haley or Nathan because of how late it was. He took his phone and walked out of the bedroom, not wanting to wake Brooke.

"Hey Hales. What's up?"

"Hey Luke. I woke you didn't I? I keep forgetting about this stupid time change."

"It's okay Haley, what's going on?"

"Deb called, she told us about Dan."

"How did Nathan take it?"

"Not very well. I guess Dan called him the other day and he shut him down completely. He feels like this is his fault."

"It's not his fault."

"I just keep asking myself, why do these bad things keep happening to us? It's like no matter how good of people we are, or what we get through, there is always something else that comes along to tear us down. It's like the drama is endless. And I'm not saying this is drama, his father's death, because it's not. It's unfortunate but Dan hated me. He tried to get rid of me, he killed Chris, and Nathan and I are the ones who keep getting kicked."

"I know Hales, it hasn't been easy but it can only go up from here right?" Lucas felt bad for Haley.

"I sure hope so Luke because I don't know how much more I can take. I hate seeing Nathan like this, especially knowing that there is nothing I can do."

"Just be there for him Hales, that's all you can do."

"You know, we were thinking of trying for another baby."

"Hales, that's great!"

"I know. I just hope that maybe we can be happy one day."

"You guys are happy Hales and you will get through this, Nathan will get through this."

"Thanks Luke. I needed to have a talk with my best friend. I love you."

"I love you too Hales. I'll always be your soldier."


	33. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hi guys! I am back from NC and it was absolutely AMAZING! I am totally still crushing over Lee Norris so that's a thing! 

I just wanted to let you all know that I am back and I will update soon. I have a bit of a writer's block going on and other story ideas floating around my head, so I have been kind of maneuvering through that.

I do have a new story that's almost ready to come out, after I get another chapter written. It's completely different than other Naley Stories but I got the idea of making something so different from other stories that I have read.

Don't lose faith! I will update soon! I just have to get through this little bump in the road. I love you all and thanks for being so patient! 

Xoxo, Samantha


End file.
